Le Noir n'est pas une couleur
by timaelan
Summary: Nuancier de l'histoire du couple Bulma/Végéta, selon le point de vue du saïyen. Grand classique, pas très original. Mature, pas que pour les scènes explicites.
1. Intro

**Avertissement: Si vous en doutiez, je précise que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Autre avertissement: M comme mature, dans tous les sens du terme. Ce n'est pas que l'histoire d'une "romance", c'est l'histoire d'une vie de couple du début à la fin, ma version de cette histoire, ses causes, ses conséquences, selon le point de vue de Végéta. Sujet bien peu original, en vérité, mais traité peut-être un peu différemment. J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum la personnalité de Monsieur. Parfois sur la corde. A vous de voir.**

* * *

**LE NOIR N'EST PAS UNE**** COULEUR**

* * *

_**Intro**_

_Sur le sol ciré, immaculé, ses pas résonnaient avec un crissement caoutchouteux, désagréable et presque comique, crispant ses nerfs un peu plus. Les larges fenêtres, qui s'alignaient le long du couloir, laissaient filtrer une lumière blanche et crue qui agressait les yeux. _

_Il détestait être là, il détestait cet endroit. Il le trouvait glaçant, ce lieu qui le mettait à égalité avec tous ces pleurnichards de terriens qu'il avait toujours considérés avec mépris. Un mépris qui s'était fané avec le temps, mais qui demeurait, encore aujourd'hui. Sauf ses proches, qui se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, pas un n'avait jamais trouvé grâce à ses yeux, au fil des années. Et ce qui l'irritait le plus, c'est que malgré ce mépris, il s'était aperçu peu à peu, qu'il s'était attaché à eux, et que sa vie sans eux aurait été affreusement vide. _

_La Terre n'était pas sa maison, il n'était pas chez lui ici. Il n'était plus chez lui nulle part, et il se rendait compte que cette impression était sur le point de prendre une ampleur effrayante. _

**oo0ooo0oo**

- Savais-tu qu'on considère que chaque être humain dégage une énergie d'une couleur spécifique qui détermine sa personnalité ?

Bulma se tourna vers sa mère, et la considéra un instant, assise sur le canapé et plongée dans l'un de ses stupides magazines féminins. Bunny releva la tête et sourit avec une certaine excitation.

- Il y a même un test, ajouta-t-elle. Tu peux savoir si tu es rouge, bleu ou verte.

Bulma leva les yeux au ciel. En face d'elle, Végéta était attablé et mangeait mécaniquement, apparemment indifférent à la discussion en cours. Comme toujours, Bunny ne se laissa pas décourager par l'accueil tiède de sa fille et de leur invité.

- Tu ne veux pas essayer ma chérie ? ça a l'air drôle.

- C'est des conneries, maman, soupira Bulma.

Bunny ne parut pas entendre. Elle se leva sans lâcher son magazine, et se rapprocha d'eux, prenant place en face du saïyen imperturbable.

- Toi, tu dois être bleue. Bleue azur, Bulma. J'en suis sûre. Et vous, Végéta… Hmm, quelle couleur ?

- Lui ? Il doit être noir. Noir comme la nuit et la colère, commenta aussitôt Bulma avec sarcasme.

Il leva un œil vers elle. Il perçut immédiatement que c'était ce qu'elle attendait, que ça avait été le but de sa réplique. Une pure provocation. Cette femme était une provocation constante. Il le savait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y répondre. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés avec un vague sourire de défi. Il hésita à riposter. Il n'aimait pas jouer ce jeu, s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même initié. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se montre impunément si familière à son égard. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui fasse sentir qu'elle ne le craignait pas. En fait, il n'aimait pas grand-chose chez elle et il ne la supportait pas. Mais ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, était son impuissance à en tirer les conséquences.

D'un souffle, il aurait pu détruire cette maison, exterminer ses habitants un par un. Il aurait pu, aussi, partir tout simplement. Et il se sentait incapable de le faire. Il replongea dans son assiette sans un mot.

- Hunnn… Bulma, le noir n'est pas une couleur, constata Bunny qui avait consulté minutieusement l'article de journal, pour essayer de vérifier la théorie de sa fille.

- Ça doit être parce que personne n'a jamais étudié son Altesse, Prince des Saïyens, conclut Bulma avec malice.

**ooooo0ooooo0ooooo**


	2. Jaune

_**Chapitre 1 – JAUNE**_

Ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris, c'est pourquoi cette femme si insupportable et vindicative avait accepté de l'héberger. Il avait massacré une bonne partie de ses amis, dont son partenaire. Il projetait encore d'anéantir le seul qui était en mesure de protéger sa planète. Et il était hors de question qu'il ne lui témoigne jamais aucune gratitude pour ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Au contraire, il la contraignait à se donner toujours plus de mal pour le satisfaire.

Et pourtant, elle l'avait accueillie. Certainement, son enthousiasme et sa gaieté du départ étaient un peu retombés, à mesure qu'elle découvrait son caractère constamment ombrageux, et ses exigences sans limite. Mais, elle n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de le mettre dehors. Même si, dans ses colères, elle avait mentionné la possibilité qu'elle aurait eue de le faire, elle n'était jamais passée à l'acte.

Quand il était arrivé sur Terre, après que Freezer ait été vaincu, il s'était installé à la Capsule sans une hésitation, sans l'ombre d'un doute. C'était le meilleur point de chute pour attendre le retour de son rival. Kakarott. Il n'avait rêvé que de lui, comme un fantasme inachevé, la preuve vivante qu'il existait encore des limites à dépasser, une sorte de renaissance dans le fond.

Végéta avait toujours été le plus fort de sa race. Dès l'enfance, c'était toujours lui. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de vrai concurrent. Le destin l'avait pourvu physiquement et mentalement, de telle sorte que les choses étaient faciles. Tous les autres étaient toujours _en-dessous _; les efforts à fournir étaient faibles. Le défi était toujours venu des autres races, qui pouvaient représenter un réel danger. Et Freezer culminait au sommet de l'échelle des menaces. Sans se l'avouer franchement, Végéta n'avait jamais vraiment osé projeter de le combattre, encore moins de le vaincre. Ça n'avait jamais été une ambition sérieuse dans son esprit, sauf à se faire aider par la magie des boules du dragon de Namek. Freezer avait asservi les saïyens, il avait mis son père à genou, et, inconsciemment, Végéta s'était convaincu, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, que sa supériorité était inscrite dans l'ordre des choses. L'ordre des choses qu'il s'était construit dans sa petite tête, au fil du temps, à force de prendre note de ses expérience et du monde autour de lui. C'est cet ordre-là que Kakarott avait pulvérisé, lui laissant entrevoir des possibilités insoupçonnées et inespérées. A ce titre, il avait été un être unique dans sa vie.

Quand Végéta était arrivé sur Terre, il était obsédé à l'idée de le revoir. Son existence avait pris une tournure inattendue avec la disparition de Freezer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était plus vraiment un soldat, et il était totalement libre. Il avait donc pris ses quartiers avec les petits bonshommes de Namek, chez cette femme bruyante et émotive, avec l'impression d'un bon calcul. Peut-être que si l'histoire avait été différente, il se serait contenté de ravager la Terre et de tyranniser les terriens, y compris les Briefs. Mais l'histoire avait été celle-là. Il éprouvait un besoin vital de retrouver Kakarott et d'en apprendre plus. Pour une fois, il avait concédé la grâce de ne faire de mal à personne. Il avait finalement la sensation de leur rendre service en acceptant leur hospitalité.

Les quatre mois qu'il avait attendus pour invoquer le dragon lui avaient paru longs. Il n'était pas habitué à cette oisiveté et, malgré ses séances d'entraînement, il commença, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte à observer les gens qui l'entouraient. Des gens faibles qui ne s'adonnaient à aucune violence, qui s'occupaient futilement, des gens qui, totalement stupidement, ne le considéraient même pas comme un danger, du moins en ce qui concernait les terriens. Les nameks, eux, s'écartaient instinctivement de lui. Ils savaient qui il était, et de quoi il était capable. Mais les terriens… ces stupides terriens qui ne croient que ce qu'ils voient et espèrent toujours que les choses ne soient pas exactement ce qu'elles paraissent, ces terriens qui oublient si vite… La femme était un exemple assez criant de cet état d'esprit. Parce qu'il avait combattu Freezer à leurs côtés, elle semblait penser qu'il était devenu un allié fiable et inoffensif.

Il réalisa assez vite que c'était cette seule conviction, totalement erronée, qui la poussait à pourvoir au moindre de ses besoins. Elle ne le servait pas parce qu'elle avait peur de lui, mais parce qu'elle le considérait, en quelque sorte comme un ami. Lui, n'avait même jamais entendu parler de cette notion. Il pouvait exister des alliés dans un combat, mais dans la vie on était entourés d'êtres hostiles, ou, au mieux, indifférents, qui devaient être minutieusement rangés en catégories, du plus faible au plus puissant. Il lui parut clair qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de comprendre Bulma, et il n'en éprouvait de toute façon ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Durant ces quatre mois, elle était demeurée un bruit de fond impossible à étouffer, dont le volume pouvait varier selon les jours et les humeurs.

C'est en tout cas, tout ce dont il se souvenait de cette période. Un fort sentiment d'agacement qu'il avait maîtrisé uniquement par calcul. Il _devait_ revoir Kakarott.

Quand il avait appris qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur Terre avant un an, il avait quitté la Planète. Et, à son retour, la femme était toujours là.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, son idée obsédante et torturée de revoir Kakarott. Il avait rêvé mille fois de leur face-à-face, même s'il n'était pas parvenu à égaler son niveau. Il était décidé à tenir sa revanche sur l'humiliation d'avoir été surpassé, conscient dans le fond que ce duel, s'il devait avoir lieu, risquait de finir dans un bain de son propre sang, et vraisemblablement, par sa mort. Peu lui importait, du moment qu'il guérissait de son obsession, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il préférait mourir que continuer à porter en lui cette blessure sans espoir de cicatrice.

En réalité le retour fut amer. Il n'y eut pas de face-à-face, il y eut juste l'humiliation de découvrir que d'autres que Kakarott le dépassaient. Ce jeune homme mystérieux, qui avait toutes les allures d'un simple terrien avec ses cheveux et ses yeux clairs, avait vaincu Freezer avec une facilité déconcertante, avec désinvolture presque. Et il pouvait se transformer. Quasiment sans effort. Ce spectacle avait poussé Végéta à renoncer temporairement à affronter Kakarott. Plus tard, son heure viendrait. Il fallait progresser encore. Observer le jeune homme lui avait démontré que c'était possible, que Kakarott n'était pas unique. Végéta comprit que mourir maintenant le priverait encore d'un millier d'autres possibilités. Et l'avenir lui promettait des combats encore plus alléchants que celui contre Freezer, des combats qui lui permettraient de racheter l'affront qu'il avait subi, des combats, qui, il le savait, pouvaient être remportés.

Ainsi, il était revenu chez elle. Il tenait à utiliser cette salle de gravité qu'elle possédait, la même dans laquelle Kakarott s'était préparé avant d'affronter Freezer, avant de pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur. Cette machine était diabolique. Augmenter la gravité n'était pas la seule fonction qu'elle offrait, on pouvait raréfier l'oxygène, augmenter ou baisser la température, recréer une série de conditions extrêmes, propices à augmenter l'endurance, tout en ajoutant une série de pièges et d'assaillants redoutables. En revenant à la Capsule, il s'était aperçu que la femme et son père avaient encore perfectionné le potentiel de la salle d'entraînement. Avec le recul, des années plus tard, il s'était demandé si cette machine n'était pas tout simplement un piège en elle-même, un piège insoupçonnable alors. Il avait réalisé aussi à quel point Kakarott avait changé son destin dans tous les domaines de sa vie.

Mais, la machine n'était pas la seule chose qu'il trouva changée en revenant à la Capsule. Sans qu'il sut dire exactement en quoi, son deuxième séjour s'annonça très différent du premier. Le départ des Nameks, qui y grouillaient la première fois qu'il s'y était installé, rendait peut-être les lieux plus calmes, l'ambiance plus sereine, plus intime. Son esprit se brouillait, enflammé par son besoin d'évoluer vite, de devenir plus fort, nettement plus fort, de racheter son humiliation sur Namek, mais il perçut ce changement implacablement.

Et il se rendit compte que la femme, qui était toujours aussi râleuse et bornée, se préoccupait particulièrement de lui. Peut-être, s'était-elle toujours préoccupée de lui, mais ça ne l'avait jamais frappé comme à ce moment. C'était pesant. Il ne le prenait pas comme une marque d'affection particulière, il avait constaté qu'elle se préoccupait de tout le monde finalement, il le prenait plutôt comme un trait de son caractère qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, un trait de caractère typiquement terrien qui lui paraissait tout à fait exotique. Elle le veillait quand il était blessé, elle s'inquiétait de sa convalescence quand il reprenait son entraînement. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'égards et ils lui paraissaient pénibles et inexplicables. Et quelle que soit la rudesse qu'il mettait à la repousser, elle ne désarmait pas. Quand son petit copain partit s'entraîner, les choses devinrent pires. Elle se retrouvait seule et désoeuvrée, et il devenait le seul objet possible de ses attentions.

**oo0ooo0oo**

Il jeta le morceau de ferraille grésillante sur la moquette moelleuse du salon, où il finit de se disloquer complètement. Bulma sursauta et leva les yeux de l'écran de télévision qui avait absorbé son attention jusqu'ici.

- C'est encore cassé, grogna-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard indifférent à ce qui restait du drone de la salle de gravité, et hocha la tête distraitement, avant de reporter les yeux sur l'écran devant elle. Elle avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et mordillait nerveusement l'ongle de son pouce, une manie qu'elle avait quand elle se concentrait sur quelque chose.

Il planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Tu entends ? Quand vas-tu réparer ? tonna-t-il avec irritation.

Sans même se tourner vers lui, elle agita sa main pour lui faire signe de partir. Il se figea devant sa nonchalance, inhabituelle et offensante. Malgré ses sarcasmes permanents, elle avait toujours coutume de s'inquiéter de ses besoins.

Il se posta devant la télévision d'un air menaçant.

- Je dois m'entraîner encore. Je te rappelle qu'il y va du sort de ta planète aussi, insista-t-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

- Je vais le faire, pousse-toi, répliqua-t-elle en se penchant pour mieux voir l'écran.

- Tu _vas_ le faire ? s'exclama-t-il avec indignation, fais-le maintenant !

Elle avait pris une expression angoissée et se leva subitement. Il crut d'bord, naïvement, que c'était en réaction à son ton autoritaire. En réalité, elle s'approcha de lui avec détermination et, sans qu'il s'y attende, essaya de le contourner pour retrouver une vue complète sur l'écran. Instinctivement, sans même y réfléchir, il lui bloqua le passage en étendant son bras devant elle. Il saisit son coude et la ramena en arrière pour la mettre à son niveau, face à lui, excédé de ne pas parvenir à capter son attention. Elle poussa un petit cri d'excitation qui le surprit.

- Je le savais ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le téléviseur.

Il se tourna enfin, lentement, vers l'écran pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'éloignait autant de la réalité. Un homme et une femme s'embrassait langoureusement, sans aucune retenue. Il écarquilla les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Ça fait trois épisodes que j'attends ça ! Maman sera déçue d'avoir loupé celui-là, ajouta Bulma avec un gloussement puéril.

- Qui sont ces gens ? Tu les connais ? demanda Végéta, totalement dérouté par la trivialité de la scène.

- Mais non, imbécile ! Ce sont des acteurs, c'est ma série, marmonna Bulma qui restait hypnotisée par la télévision.

Végéta ne répondit pas. Il y avait des choses nouvelles pour lui ici. Il avait tellement parcouru l'univers pour le compte de Freezer, qu'il était difficile de le prendre au dépourvu. Mais le concept d'acteur lui était totalement inconnu. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux personnages qui continuaient leur manège, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Bulma se tourna enfin vers lui et lut la stupéfaction sur son visage.

- Ils font semblant, précisa-t-elle.

Végéta la regarda, et tenta de dissimuler son incompréhension. Il s'aperçut qu'il la tenait toujours par le bras. Elle était proche de lui maintenant, et avec ces deux abrutis qui s'affichaient en émettant des bruits évocateurs, un vague trouble s'était emparé de lui. Il la lâcha brusquement, comme si sa peau le brûlait. Son geste soudain attira l'attention de Bulma, qui le regarda en cillant et recula d'un pas. Elle hésita une fraction de seconde en le fixant, puis s'empara de la télécommande pour éteindre.

- Peu importe, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'empressa de ramasser le drone sur la moquette et se dirigea vers son laboratoire. Il la suivit à distance. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle se mettait au travail rapidement et il savait qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'il rôde autour d'elle. C'était une excellente façon de la motiver à réparer rapidement. De cette façon, il se faisait la réflexion que, si les attentions constantes de cette bonne femme lui tapaient sur le système, sa présence insistante lui faisait le même effet, à elle. Elle jura entre ses dents en constatant qu'il marchait derrière elle, mais il n'y prit pas garde.

Il repensait à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Les terriens étaient des gens curieux mais une de leurs caractéristiques étaient de manquer totalement de pudeur. Ils affichaient surtout leurs sentiments, mais ils pouvaient aussi parfois parler crûment ou s'exposer, comme venaient de le faire les deux « _acteurs_ ». C'était vulgaire. C'était faible. Dans le monde où il avait toujours navigué, le maître mot était une retenue constante. Faible, celui qui laissait transparaître son émotion, faible, celui qui s'attachait.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil discret sur les jambes de la femme devant lui. Elle portait un short et ses jambes paraissaient totalement interminables, très alléchantes en fait. Il ferma son esprit. Ce genre de pensées était source d'ennuis. D'abord, elle l'éloignait de son objectif premier. Il était là, avant tout pour gagner en force, et pouvoir prouver à tous qu'il était le seul et unique Prince, au-dessus de tous ses sujets, et des autres aussi. Ensuite, cette femme n'était qu'une terrienne, une race minable, une race différente et indigne de la sienne. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'abaisser à lui témoigner la moindre marque d'intérêt.

- J'ai pas besoin que tu rentres dans le labo avec moi, décréta Bulma en se retournant vers lui.

- Je veux que tu le fasses maintenant, je perds du temps avec ces détails techniques, protesta-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et poussa finalement la porte d'accès. Elle tenta de la refermer sur lui, mais il la retint fermement et elle renonça rapidement, avec un grognement de frustration, à faire valoir sa volonté. Elle s'empressa d'empiler et de débarrasser toute la paperasse entassée sur son bureau.

- Et pourquoi t'irais pas plutôt manger ? proposa-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea d'un œil soupçonneux.

- J'ai pas faim, articula-t-il malicieusement.

Elle soupira et posa lourdement le drone sur son bureau en prenant place. Elle ramena une lampe au-dessus de l'objet et se pencha sur l'amas de métal partiellement fondu. Il attendit patiemment, debout adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle soupira à nouveau, saisit le drone et le laissa bruyamment tomber dans la poubelle.

- Il est complètement bousillé, annonça-t-elle.

- Il m'en faut un autre, coupa Végéta d'une voix dure.

- Oh, bien sûr, mon commandant, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Il sentit ses nerfs se serrer. Il détestait qu'elle prenne ce ton impertinent avec lui. Et il la soupçonnait de le faire précisément pour cette raison. Elle décrocha son téléphone.

- Docteur Briefs ? Docteur Briefs à l'appareil. Dis-moi papa, notre invité a besoin d'un nouveau drone, tu as ça ?

Végéta n'entendit pas la réponse mais Bulma le regarda triomphalement avec un large sourire, avant de raccrocher lentement d'une manière provocante.

- Eh bien, votre Altesse, mon père va arranger votre petit problème.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? marmonna-t-il avec méfiance.

- Il a un nouveau drone et il va l'installer. Tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre dans la salle de gravité.

Elle se leva et scruta sa montre.

- Les choses s'arrangent admirablement, parce que moi, j'ai un rendez-vous, chantonna-t-elle, Amuse-toi bien.

Elle le poussa hors du laboratoire, qu'elle prit soin de verrouiller avant de le planter sans un mot. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas enjoué avec une certaine contrariété. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait offensé de la façon qu'elle avait eue d'évacuer son problème, de se débarrasser de lui avec jubilation.

Des années plus tard, il se souvenait de ce jour, où elle avait cessé de lui accorder son attention, comme du jour, où il commença à percevoir vraiment sa présence. Il se souvenait du doute qui s'était insinué dans son esprit, de la difficulté qu'il avait eu à s'endormir ce soir-là. _Amuse-toi bien_. Oui, il s'était bien amusé, toute la journée, occupé à reprendre son entraînement, à penser à Kakarrot et à ce mystérieux type qui pouvait se transformer à volonté, à cette menace à venir qu'il avait décidé d'éradiquer sous les yeux admiratifs du monde entier. Mais le soir venu, c'était Bunny qui lui avait préparé son repas, elle encore, qui l'avait assommé de ses bavardages incessants. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment de différences que ce soit elle ou Bulma mais, encore une fois, il se sentit étrangement vexé qu'elle ne soit pas encore rentrée pour le servir. Bien sûr, il avait précautionneusement évité de poser des questions sur son absence. Mais il s'était rendu compte, un peu plus tard qu'il guettait inconsciemment son retour; il ne put empêcher de repérer la lumière éteinte de sa chambre, quand il était sorti de la salle de gravité, à l'heure où elle se préparait généralement à se coucher. Et depuis quand avait-il remarqué l'heure où elle allait se coucher ? Certainement depuis que leur routine rassurante et immuable s'était instaurée, naturellement, sans faire de bruit, une routine à laquelle il s'était habitué et que les petits plans sans intérêt de Bulma perturbaient de manière si agaçante.

Etendu sur son lit, dans le silence de la nuit, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur les progrès de son entraînement, ni même sur Kakarrott. Son esprit était soulé de cette obsession et préférait se demander pourquoi Bulma ne s'était pas occupée de son repas, pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu réparer son drone, pourquoi elle n'était pas reparue de la soirée. Pourquoi toutes ces questions stupides et sans importance qui l'agaçaient et interdisaient au sommeil de venir ? Quand il fermait les yeux pour cesser de fixer stérilement le plafond, il voyait ses jambes qui marchaient d'un pas rapide devant lui dans le couloir du laboratoire. Il ne comprenait pas. Cette femme n'était pas plus qu'un meuble bruyant, au fonctionnement mystérieux, mais très utile. Elle était faible, agaçante et insupportable, elle le couvait en permanence comme s'il était fragile, ou avait besoin de son soutien d'une quelconque façon. Pourquoi se torturer à son sujet ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle puisque ses parents prenaient le relais pour lui fournir tout ce qui lui fallait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle.

_Amuse-toi bien._

**ooooo0ooooo0ooooo**


	3. Orange

_**Chapitre 2 : Orange**_

_Il s'était trompé. Il s'était encore trompé. Il soupira avec agacement. Ces couloirs interminables, qui se ressemblaient tous, le rendaient dingues. Un homme finit par lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas au bon étage. Il aurait pu le frapper pour ça. Il se sentait si vulnérable ici, incroyablement et totalement vulnérable, perdu comme un petit garçon au milieu des bois. Dépendant de tous ces gens misérables. _

_Il monta les escaliers au pas de course pour essayer de noyer son irritation grandissante dans l'effort physique. Il sentait par ailleurs ce poids sur son cœur qui commençait très lentement à monter dans sa gorge avec l'envie de hurler, d'appeler son nom._

_Et cette odeur insistante, qui commençait à irriter ses narines._

**ooo0oooo0ooo**

Son petit ami était revenu. Végéta, qui ne le trouvait pas franchement plus fort qu'avant, n'avait même jamais vraiment considéré son existence. Il ne le remarqua enfin que parce qu'il avait détourné l'attention de Bulma.

Elle avait disparu pendant deux jours, et, un matin, alors que Bunny préparait son petit-déjeuner, sans cesser de parler une seconde, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître Yamcha. Sur le coup, il ne parvint même pas vraiment à l'identifier. C'était un homme qu'il avait tué. C'était la seule information que son esprit lui livra à cet instant.

Depuis toujours, il avait pris l'habitude de classer les autres êtres vivants en deux catégories, ceux qui étaient plus forts que lui, et donc une menace, et ceux qui n'étaient rien. Sur la deuxième catégorie, son cerveau n'enregistrait qu'un seul détail, ceux qui étaient utiles, et les autres. Il ne retenait jamais les noms, rarement les visages. Yamcha n'était rien. Et dans la sous-catégorie de rien, il était inutile. Pour autant, il se tenait là, dans la cuisine, en tenue d'entraînement froissée, pieds nus et les yeux embués de sommeil. Chez les terriens, la classification des êtres s'avéraient nettement plus compliquée que la sienne.

- Yaamchaa ! Vous êtes revenu ? s'exclama Bunny avec ravissement.

- Bonjour Bunny, marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête pour essayer de discipliner ses épis.

La mère de Bulma souriait. Elle souriait toujours, c'était à croire qu'elle était née comme ça. _Yamcha_ se laissa tomber sur une chaise à table en face de Végéta, visiblement exténué par sa pauvre vie sans entraînement. Végéta le fixait, en alerte, tentant d'analyser les raisons de sa présence subite. Quand Yamcha releva la tête et qu'il croisa les yeux du saïyen, Végéta se souvint. Le partenaire, ou, comme la femme disait, le _petit ami_. Végéta avait compris ce que ça impliquait. Techniquement du moins. Lui ne s'était, pour sa part, jamais lié suffisamment pour considérer une autre personne comme sa partenaire, ou _petite amie_, selon le terme terrien.

Il remarqua, avec un amusement délicieux, que le _petit ami_, lui lançait un regard inamical et méfiant. Végéta reconnut immédiatement l'instinct territorial, qu'on retrouvait dans à peu près n'importe quelle race, et, en premier lieu, chez les saïyens. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement sur lesquelles de ses plates-bandes il empiétait, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il était sur le territoire de ce grouillot. Est-ce qu'il habitait ici en temps normal? Ou était-ce lui, qu'on servait d'habitude avec tant d'empressement ? Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait que Végéta avait des vues sur sa copine ? C'était difficile à dire et pas très important. Végéta adorait juste cette situation. C'était comme observer un insecte qui se met pitoyablement en position de combat alors qu'il peut se faire écraser d'un coup de talon. Et Végéta ne rêvait que de rappeler à tous qu'il était celui qui retenait son coup de talons. Cet abruti semblait prêt à lui donner cette occasion.

- Bulma est venue me récupérer. Je fais une pause un petit moment, expliqua Yamcha à Bunny.

- Très bien, très bien. Il faut savoir se reposer, encouragea Bunny distraitement.

- Une pause dans quoi, exactement ? grinça Végéta, qui était demeuré silencieux jusqu'ici.

- Dans mon entraînement bien sûr, répliqua Yamcha candidement.

- Tu n'espères pas combattre à nos côtés, quand même ?

Yamcha se renfrogna et hésita à répondre. Il fut interrompu par l'apparition de Bulma qui arriva en s'étirant.

- Le voyage a été épouvantable ! annonça-t-elle en bâillant.

- Vous êtes arrivés tard, on ne vous a pas entendus, constata Bunny tandis que sa fille plantait un baiser sur sa tête.

- Et note Altesse ? Il a été sage ? demanda Bulma sur un ton enjoué en se tournant vers Végéta.

- Oh, mais c'est un invité exquis, tu sais ! s'écria Bunny.

« Exquis ? » marmonnèrent simultanément Bulma, Yamcha et Végéta avec incrédulité.

Il y avait trop de monde dans cette cuisine, trop de monde et trop de bons sentiments étalés partout. Végéta se leva, incommodé par tout ça. Avant de quitter la pièce, il croisa à nouveau le regard suspicieux du petit ami. Il le classa définitivement dans la catégorie des inutiles imbéciles. Il décida de se réserver pour plus tard le plaisir de lui faire comprendre lequel des deux devait baisser les yeux devant l'autre.

Il ne sut expliquer comment, bizarrement, le retour de la femme le « rassura ». Comme un objet auquel on s'habitue sans s'en rendre compte, sa disparition pendant ces quelques jours l'avait dérangé. Il n'était pas spécialement ravi qu'elle ait ramené le _petit ami_ mais ça avait le mérite de l'avoir mise de bonne humeur et il crut que la routine des choses allait pouvoir s'enclencher à nouveau. Ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas. En réalité, l'alchimie qu'elle entretenait avec _le petit ami_ ne laissait aucune place à la routine.

Il s'en rendit compte le soir même, en trouvant, à nouveau Bunny aux fourneaux. Il ne fit aucun commentaire et prit sa place habituelle à table, tandis qu'elle s'était mise à parler à tort et à travers dès qu'il était arrivé. Il était toujours impressionné de sa faculté de discuter de tout et de rien, sans même vraiment attendre de réponse. Il ne fit pas attention à son babillage et commença son repas sans un mot.

- On y va ! annonça la voix de Bulma.

Elle se tenait sur le seuil, curieusement fagotée, en train de fixer une boucle d'oreille. Il laissa son geste en suspens, en observant sa tenue curieuse.

- Bulma ! Cette robe est magnifique ! Elle te va à ravir ! s'exclama Bunny, qui semblait sur le point de défaillir.

- N'exagère rien, maman, murmura Bulma, gênée par l'enthousiasme excessif de sa mère.

- Vous ne trouvez pas Végéta ? insista Bunny en se tournant vers le saïyen.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du sens de sa question. Que ce soit une robe ou un sac, l'objectif premier d'un vêtement était de protéger du froid, des regards extérieurs et parfois des agressions d'un combat. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait qu'un vêtement puisse être « magnifique ». Il posa quand même les yeux sur Bulma pour essayer de répondre ; en l'occurrence, elle portait une robe. Ça ne protégeait donc pas tout son corps, et même, ça mettait plutôt ses jambes en valeur. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de commentaires qu'on attendait de lui. La robe était noire, dans une matière légèrement luisante, est-ce qu'elle était magnifique ? Est-ce qu'un tissu était censé…

- Laisse tomber, Maman, pouffa Bulma, tu le bloques avec tes questions. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y connait rien !

- Tiens ta langue ! s'exclama Végéta sur un ton excédé, agacé d'être pris en défaut de manière si évidente.

Bulma redevint grave et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec défi.

- Oh! Excuse-moi. Alors, est-ce que je suis magnifique dans cette robe ? répéta-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabe, comme si elle parlait à un faible d'esprit.

Il serra les dents. Il se noyait un peu dans le bleu de ses yeux qui reflétaient sa détermination patiente à obtenir une réponse. Elle était si énervante, si impertinente. En temps normal, avec n'importe qui, il aurait violemment rappelé qu'il était au sommet de la pyramide des forces en présence, et qu'on ne pouvait rien exiger de lui, encore moins la réponse à une question aussi débile. Au lieu de ça, il reporta instinctivement son attention sur elle, pour continuer à réfléchir à la remarque de Bunny. Il s'en voulut aussitôt de cette réaction et s'interrompit immédiatement. Il se leva brusquement en renversant la moitié de la table.

- Stupide femelle ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Il sortit de la pièce pour retourner s'enfermer dans la salle de gravité.

Il soupçonna dès ce premier soir que le retour du petit ami continuerait à perturber leur routine familière. La femme était distraite, absente par moment, loin des préoccupations qui avaient été les siennes dans les premiers temps, moins soucieuse de pourvoir à ses besoins pour le soutenir dans son objectif de devenir plus fort. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle ne le considérait plus vraiment comme un rempart possible contre ces cyborgs, qui étaient supposés dévaster la Terre d'ici quelques années.

Il ne comprenait pas que Yamcha, un être si faible, dénué de tout pouvoir, puisse exercer une telle emprise sur elle. Il n'habitait même pas vraiment à la Capsule, il partait et revenait sporadiquement. A chaque fois, il y avait des éclats de voix et des claquements de portes. Il portait souvent sur lui le parfum d'autres femmes et Bulma ne paraissait pas accepter ses incartades. Yamcha était suffisamment stupide pour se faire prendre et elle était suffisamment stupide pour croire qu'il ne renouvellerait pas l'expérience. L'ensemble formait un ballet fatigant pour tous les habitants de la Capsule, quoique les parents refusent de prendre part au jeu. Ils étaient si bruyants que Végéta avait, sans vraiment s'y intéresser, rapidement compris la substance de leurs disputes et réconciliations enchainées. Cela rendait cette relation et ses conséquences sur la vie de Bulma, encore plus inexplicable à ses yeux.

Il se rappelait de cette époque comme un temps où il avait commencé, sans réellement en prendre conscience, à apprendre la culture terrienne. Tout ça lui avait paru si éloigné de ses propres valeurs, si incompréhensibles quasiment indéchiffrables. Plus tard, la plupart de ces souvenirs éveilla pourtant de vifs sentiments de frustration. Il se demanda comment il avait pu alors être à ce point anesthésié par ses rêves de grandeur et de puissance.

Progressivement, Bulma déserta son rythme de vie. Elle passait l'essentiel de son temps enfermée dans son laboratoire, n'apparaissait que rarement quand il mangeait, le laissant se débrouiller avec Bunny sur ces questions. Et quand ils se croisaient, elle était souvent de très mauvaise humeur, grinçante et désagréable, silencieuse même parfois. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait changé, que tout avait basculé depuis qu'elle était revenue avec _lui_.

Il aurait pu en prendre son parti. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait frustré qu'elle échappe à son contrôle. Il aurait préféré mourir que de le reconnaître, mais dès que ses obsessions lui laissaient une minute de répit, il nourrissait un regret amer des égards qu'elle avait eus pour lui, de l'attention excessive dont elle l'avait entouré les premiers mois après son retour. Rien ne pouvait apaiser cette préoccupation sourde dans son esprit. Avec l'entêtement qui le caractérisait, il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Il voulait que les choses fonctionnent à sa manière à lui. Il voulait qu'elle revienne.

Il se posta devant la porte du laboratoire et souffla un instant. Il tenait le drone à la main. Il avait veillé à ne pas trop l'abîmer. Il voulait qu'elle le répare cette fois-ci, et non pas qu'elle se contente de demander à son père de le changer. Il se sentait vaguement honteux de son stratagème. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Personne ne saurait qu'il l'avait détruit à dessein. Il n'aurait qu'à se montrer aussi désagréable que d'habitude, elle était si perdue dans ses pensées en ce moment, qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de comprendre.

Il pressa nerveusement le bouton d'ouverture de la pièce et entra d'un pas décidé. Bulma sursauta et se tourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux.

- Il faut réparer ! annonça-t-il en brandissant le drone à bout de bras.

Elle cligna des yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle crie. Mais elle ne cria pas. Elle éteignit l'écran de son ordinateur avec un soupir et se leva pour prendre le bout de ferraille d'un geste las. Il croisa les bras et l'observa avec une pointe de déception.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? marmonna-t-elle en posant le drone avec précaution sur une paillasse.

- Je suis trop fort pour tes petites machines.

Elle se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un bandage qu'il avait au bras.

Avant, avant l'arrivée intrusive de ce terrien pleurnichard, elle le soignait elle-même. Chacune de ses blessures lui était familière. Elle savait en détail quand et comment il s'était faite chacune d'elles.

- C'est rien. Une erreur de calcul, grogna-t-il, occupe-toi du drone.

Elle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les circuits intégrés devant elle. Elle se mit à travailler silencieusement. Elle lui tournait le dos et il en profitait pour l'observer avec insistance. N'allait-elle pas commencer à parler sans discontinuer ? De choses totalement futiles, normalement. Mais rien ne venait, juste un silence studieux.

- Ça va prendre un peu de temps, je te le rapporterai tout à l'heure, se contenta-t-elle de lâcher après un moment, d'une voix à peine audible, sans même relever la tête.

- C'est bon. Je préfère attendre. Je te connais.

Là encore, il s'attendit à ce qu'elle proteste, qu'elle râle, qu'elle essaye de le chasser de son laboratoire. Elle ne réagit pas. Il commença à s'agiter nerveusement. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu changer si radicalement. Même quand il l'avait voulu, même en la menaçant, en prenant ses airs les plus impressionnants, ceux qui auraient terrorisé n'importe quelle race inférieure, il n'était jamais parvenu à la faire taire, ou à calmer ses emportements. Il se sentait de plus en plus dérouté. Subitement, elle lâcha un petit gémissement, comme si elle s'était fait mal. Il s'approcha instinctivement pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle se redressa et se leva pour s'éloigner de lui. Quand elle leva la tête, il s'aperçut qu'elle _pleurait._ Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle renifla rapidement en détournant le regard. Il resta figé par la surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu vraiment des gens pleurer. Ou plutôt, il avait vu trop de gens pleurer. Des gens dans la catégorie de ceux qui n'étaient rien. Ces larmes-là, qu'il avait souvent lui-même provoquées, des larmes de douleur ou de chagrin, n'avaient jamais suscité en lui que de la jubilation. Les larmes des autres avaient toujours été une source de satisfaction pour lui. Mais ses larmes à elle déclenchèrent une sorte de panique au creux de son estomac. Il se sentit rougir en une fraction de seconde. Il se sentait totalement désarmé. Devait-il se mettre en colère ? Devait-il sortir ? Rester ?

Il resta. Indécis, immobile et silencieux devant elle, qui essuyait ses yeux rougis précautionneusement avec les manches de sa blouse de laboratoire, même si, chaque fois, les larmes recommençaient à inonder ses joues. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Il finit par se tourner vers la fenêtre, considérant que ce débordement d'émotion manquait totalement de pudeur, mais littéralement incapable de sortir de la pièce pour autant. Après un temps assez long, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était rassise devant le drone et qu'elle s'était remise au travail. Il la regarda un instant et, sans vraiment y réfléchir, commença alors seulement à s'interroger sur les raisons de ses larmes. Elle parlait beaucoup en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, elle paraissait fermement décidée à se taire.

- En fait, il n'est pas si abîmé que ça, constata-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tant mieux, maugréa-t-il.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Il n'arrivait même pas à prendre ce ton dur qu'il adoptait d'habitude dans leurs échanges. Elle se leva et retira sa blouse.

- Je vais le remettre en place, annonça-t-elle.

Elle saisit son sac d'outils et il la suivit vers la salle de gravité. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide devant lui. Elle portait un pantalon et il ne put s'empêcher de regretter son short. Tout en avançant, elle releva ses cheveux pour les nouer grossièrement, en prévision des travaux qu'elle s'apprêtait à engager. Il nota inconsciemment la courbe délicate de sa nuque et s'aperçut que ce moment de vulnérabilité, auquel il venait d'assister, avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Une sorte d'élan vers elle. Un élan physique. Il en fut passablement contrarié. Ça n'avait pas été du tout le but de sa manœuvre. Il avait voulu qu'elle se souvienne qu'il existe et qu'il était quelqu'un d'important. Rien d'autre. Il lui semblait que c'était tout l'inverse qui était en train de se produire, au lieu de la ramener vers lui, il tendait à vouloir se rapprocher plus d'elle.

Il détestait que le cours des événements lui échappe de cette façon. Parmi les hommes de Freezer, il avait été des plus rusés, de ceux qui cernaient les personnalités des autres le plus exactement et le plus rapidement possible, pour mieux les utiliser. Comme il était aussi un des plus faibles physiquement, ça lui avait toujours été très utile pour prendre le dessus et avancer. Mais ici, cet art paraissait vain. Avec elle surtout. Ses analyses tombaient toujours à côté. Ses paroles non plus n'avaient jamais l'impact espéré.

Le portable de Bulma sonnait. Elle l'éteignit à plusieurs reprises avant de grimper sur l'échelle qui lui permettait d'accéder au logement du drone réparé. Elle ne pleurait plus mais son humeur demeurait mélancolique et silencieuse. Embarrassante. Il s'assit sur le sol dans un coin de la salle et l'observa pendant qu'elle se mettait au travail.

- Ton entraînement avance, alors ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, comme s'il ne s'était pas vu depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui était, de fait, un peu le cas.

- Bien sûr, mais j'aurais bientôt atteint le niveau de gravité maximale.

- Tu veux dire que tu vas partir ? sursauta-t-elle aussitôt en détournant son attention de sa tâche.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais sa réaction l'enchanta secrètement. Elle se souvenait qu'il existait et qu'il était important.

- Certainement, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? répliqua-t-il durement.

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je croyais ? A quoi je pense, hein ? soupira-t-elle à mi-voix en se replogeant sur la fixation du drone.

Il regretta un peu d'avoir parlé si vite en constatant qu'elle se plongeait à nouveau dans son mutisme avec un air maussade. Son portable, resté sur la console, se remit à sonner.

- Tu devrais peut-être répondre, suggéra Végéta qui s'agaçait de la sonnerie insistante.

Elle interrompit à nouveau son travail et lui lança un œil noir. Il sentit la colère flamber en elle en une fraction de seconde. Il la reconnut instantanément elle n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il en ressentit presque un soulagement. Elle descendit de son échelle d'un pas rageur et s'empara du téléphone portable. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'écran et, au lieu de décrocher, le lança subitement de toutes ses forces contre la paroi de la salle de gravité, où il se disloqua impitoyablement.

Végéta eut un mouvement de recul devant la violence de son geste, à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

- Content ? grogna-t-elle, tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Débrouillez-vous tous tout seul !

Elle hurla la fin de sa phrase et quitta la pièce sans se retourner, en claquant la porte.

Il mit du temps à comprendre que les larmes et la colère avaient _encore et toujours _un rapport avec Yamcha. Il découvrait tout ça à cette époque et n'était pas armé pour comprendre.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'affection pour personne. Plutôt la seule personne à laquelle il avait vraiment été attaché dans sa vie avait été son père. Il l'avait certainement aimé. Il s'en souvenait toujours avec émotion, avec un poids dans le cœur. Son père était dur, mais Végéta s'était toujours senti la personne la plus importante du monde dans ses yeux. Il avait neuf ans quand il avait disparu, et il se souvenait de lui encore assez nettement. Son image restait une référence apaisante, encourageante dans son esprit. Cette affection-là avait été la source de la plus vive des souffrances qu'il avait jamais endurée dans sa vie. Quand Freezer avait tué le Roi Végéta, il avait en quelques sortes également tué son fils. Il avait explosé ses illusions, alors qu'il avait toujours tenu son père pour l'homme le plus fort du monde et son destin de Prince tout tracé. Freezer l'avait, semble-t-il, également vidé de sa capacité à s'attacher à qui que ce soit, ne lui laissant qu'une soif inextinguible de vengeance et de pouvoir, une espèce d'obsession toxique et sourde, qui avait rongé son esprit toutes ces années, et dont il ne guérirait vraisemblablement jamais.

Pour Végéta, les liens d'affection demeuraient des faiblesses, qui amenaient la vulnérabilité et entravaient la réalisation de ses rêves, de cette obsession infatigable. Alors, il avait définitivement fermé son esprit à toute forme de compassion ou d'empathie et il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne, ni à ses soldats, ni à aucune femme. Il avait bien sûr connu des femmes, les exigences du corps persistaient, même s'il était parvenu à geler celle de son cœur. Pas beaucoup. Il y avait peu de formes de vie humanoïdes dans la galaxie et les différences anatomiques lui avaient toujours radicalement répugné. Mais quelques-unes. Même l'une d'entre elle était restée sa maîtresse un temps assez long. Elle était soldat, il n'était plus très sûre de la race à laquelle elle appartenait exactement, mais elle était sous ses ordres et avait un corps parfait dans sa mémoire. Elle était devenue une habitude, et quand il s'en était rendu compte, il n'avait pas hésité à l'envoyer sur une mission dangereuse dont elle n'était jamais revenue. Elle n'avait même pas protesté quand il l'avait affectée à cette expédition risquée. Peut-être avait-elle cru pouvoir en revenir et gagner un peu plus son estime. Peut-être avait-elle compris qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer lui-même sur un mot de trop. Elle lui avait manqué un peu au début. Au début. Plutôt son corps lui avait manqué. Il n'en avait pas été très étonné mais c'était un mal nécessaire, il savait que la route qu'il s'était tracée ne serait pas toujours facile à suivre. Il savait aussi que, ce qu'il avait fait avec elle, avait imposé un certain respect autour de lui. Il ne pouvait laisser personne croire qu'il était possible qu'il s'attache.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qu'il connaissait de l'affection et de l'attachement à un autre être vivant tenait du vague souvenir de son père et de la théorie, mélangés à l'expérience de cette ancienne relation. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, c'était largement insuffisant à comprendre la relation entre Bulma et Yamcha. Tout ce qui était au-delà du rapport physique lui échappait.

Ça aurait dû lui indifférer si ça n'avait pas cet impact agaçant sur sa vie et sur ses pensées. Et ce qu'il supportait le moins, était son impuissance à changer la situation. Il aurait pu éliminer simplement le _petit ami_, comme il l'avait pensé la première fois qu'il l'avait croisé dans la cuisine, mais il savait que les choses ne seraient pas si simples. Ça n'aurait jamais calmé Bulma. Ça ne l'aurait jamais ramenée à son rôle d'hôtesse disponible et empressée.

Tout ça éloignait Végéta de sa vraie préoccupation. Il avait menti à Bulma en affirmant qu'il atteindrait bientôt le niveau maximum de gravité. Il stagnait ces derniers temps. Il s'en rendait compte et commençait à soupçonner que ses méditations ineptes sur la bizarrerie des terriens étaient la cause de cette situation.

Après avoir surpris Bulma en train de pleurer, il dut admettre qu'il se trouvait dans l'impasse. Il décida alors de forcer son corps à se remettre au travail et intensifia son entraînement, seul moment où il parvenait à se concentrer vraiment sur le sens de sa vie.

Il se battait contre les drones depuis des heures, à une gravité de 75 g, un niveau qu'il avait atteint depuis longtemps déjà et qu'il désespérait de réussir à dépasser. Il se résolut à couper le courant, après qu'un tir ait failli lui pulvériser l'épaule. Il avait conscience de tenir à peine debout. Il manquait sérieusement de sommeil, et son corps commençait à se rebeller contre le traitement qu'il lui infligeait depuis une semaine. Il savait, en guerrier expérimenté, que l'intensité de son entraînement n'avait plus de sens et ne lui permettrait aucune progression. Il était source de fatigue, de risque accru de se blesser grièvement, mais en aucun cas il ne pourrait être source d'apprentissage. Végéta broya mentalement cette réflexion lucide et essuya rudement son visage en sueur. Il entendait presque son cœur résonner jusqu'à ses oreilles, il sentait le tressaillement de ses muscles exténués. Il s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau et quitta la salle avec irritation. A l'extérieur une nuit profonde et calme était tombée. Il traversa le jardin pour rejoindre la maison. Les quelques grillons encore vaillants chantaient inlassablement. Il fut surpris de constater que les lumières de la cuisine étaient allumées. Quand il entra, il la trouva assise à la table, le visage dans les mains. Elle sursauta à son arrivée et écarquilla ses yeux entre ses doigts.

- T'es pas couché ? s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix anormalement rauque.

Il la toisa un instant. Elle était habillée encore, vêtue d'une robe, du genre de celle qu'elle mettait quand Bunny s'extasiait en la trouvant magnifique. Il leva un œil sur la pendule. Il était presque trois heures, une heure excessivement tardive pour les terriens de la Capsule. Il était anormal de ne pas dormir à ce moment de la journée. Il n'avait jamais croisé Bulma à cette heure-ci en tout cas.

- Toi non plus, releva-t-il.

- Je suis sortie, je viens de rentrer, expliqua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules pour signifier son indifférence et plongea dans le frigo, où il savait trouver de quoi manger quand Bunny n'était pas là pour le servir.

Il s'installa sans un mot, conscient qu'elle observait chacun de ses gestes avec une attention particulière. Elle alluma une cigarette, sans faire mine un instant de l'aider en quoi que ce soit. C'était comme ça maintenant.

- J'ai quitté Yamcha, annonça-t-elle d'un coup.

Il lui lança à peine un œil, surpris qu'elle lui parle soudainement de ça, comme s'il avait l'air de s'intéresser spécialement à sa vie.

- On est sortis ce soir. C'était la soirée de la dernière chance. D'habitude, il est très doué pour ce genre de conneries. Je ne sais pas combien de soirée de réconciliation de la dernière chance il m'a joués depuis qu'on se connait, poursuivit-elle en attrapant un cendrier sur un meuble.

Végéta n'était pas très sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre tout ça. Il avait l'habitude du bavardage incessant de ces bonnes femmes et savait, en général les ignorer. Mais bizarrement, au milieu de la nuit, enveloppées dans le silence de la maison endormie, les paroles de Bulma résonnaient avec acuité à ses oreilles. Il continuait cependant son repas imperturbablement. Elle dégagea pensivement la cendre de son mégot sur le bord du cendrier et inhala à nouveau la fumée.

- Ouais… De toute façon, je le sentais pas du tout. Il a quand même réussi à repartir avec le numéro de la serveuse. Il l'aurait peut-être pas appelée, tu vois, mais il aurait pas dû le prendre, non ?

Evidemment, Végéta ne prit pas la question comme l'une de celle auxquelles il faut répondre. Il se contenta de se lever pour se resservir. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se taise cinq minutes au lieu de déballer ses histoires stupides. Il se demandait personnellement ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour dépasser ces foutus 75 g et ses pleurnicheries n'allaient pas l'aider à trouver la solution. Quand il reprit sa place à table, il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait de nouveau, silencieusement, le visage appuyé dans une main.

- Ah, non ! Arrête ça ! C'est vraiment _gênant _! glapit-il, hors de lui.

Elle tressaillit à son ton autoritaire et essuya furtivement ses larmes et inspira longuement.

- T'as raison, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je crois juste que j'ai un peu trop bu, reprit-elle d'une voix un peu cassée qu'elle s'efforçait de maîtriser.

Il grogna avec dédain et continua de manger.

- Tu sais ce que j'adore avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se figea et leva la tête, suspendant même sa mastication. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse _adorer _quelque chose chez lui. Il faisait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas en tout cas. Il attendait la réponse avec curiosité.

- On peut te parler pendant des heures sans que tu nous interrompes, et sans prendre le risque que tu répètes quoi que ce soit à personne.

Il saisit brusquement son poignet, pris d'une colère soudaine.

- Ecoute-moi bien, cracha-t-il, je ne suis pas ton confident et je ne suis pas ton ami. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je suis capable, alors arrête de me bassiner avec tes histoires… Je te rappelle que je suis là pour devenir plus fort que Kakarott et sauver ta foutue planète en éliminant les cyborgs. C'est tout.

Elle s'immobilisa et le fixa de ses grands yeux incrédules. Elle écrasa calmement sa cigarette et, de sa main libre, saisit ses doigts pour dégager son poignet.

- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sourde, sans le quitter des yeux.

Il desserra sa poigne et la libéra lentement. Elle se pencha vers lui et continua à le toiser avec défi.

- Je sais exactement qui tu es, souffla-t-elle froidement. Je ne t'ai jamais pris ni pour mon confident, ni pour mon ami. Quant à sauver ma foutue planète… J'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi, en fait.

Ses paroles le fouettèrent si vivement qu'il la saisit instinctivement par la nuque. Un instant, il sentit ses vieux réflexes prendre le dessus et il crut qu'il allait lui broyer les cervicales. Il se retint _in extremis _de le faire. Elle ne cilla pas. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas peur, alors que lui-même avait craint un instant de perdre le contrôle. Elle était si sûre d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et approcha son visage du sien. Il vit avec stupeur ses lèvres venir au contact des siennes.

Il la repoussa dans un sursaut violent et se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais tu es vraiment folle, comme bonne femme ! Je pourrais te tuer ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle se redressa et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec satisfaction en souriant. Il remarqua son regard un peu troublé par l'alcool.

- Il y a quand-même des choses qui te font peur, hein ? constata-t-elle sur un ton de défi, les poings sur les hanches.

Il était abasourdi par son audace. Il avait été sur le point de mettre un terme à son existence une seconde plus tôt, et elle avait juste décidé de jouer à qui fait craquer l'autre. Elle sortit en le contournant ostensiblement. Elle murmura quelque chose en passant mais il ne fut pas sûr de comprendre. « Imbécile » ?

Il l'entendit monter dans sa chambre, fermer la porte avec précaution, puis le silence s'abattit à nouveau sur la maison. Elle était ivre. Il ne pouvait s'expliquer autrement son comportement. Elle avait eu des mots intolérables, sans compter sa tentative de… de baiser sûrement. Il repensa à la télévision et sentit des sueurs froides traverser son corps. Il n'eut même plus suffisamment d'appétit pour finir son repas. Il se contenta de se doucher avant de se coucher.

Il avait failli la tuer. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais lui, le savait. Il peinait à se remettre de l'émotion qui avait été la sienne quand il avait retenu son geste à la dernière seconde. Il était exténué, et, il prenait conscience qu'il était à fleur de peau. Ces foutus 75 g qu'il n'arrivait pas à dépasser le rendaient extrêmement nerveux maintenant.

Il avait failli la tuer, et elle, avait failli l'embrasser. Cette femme était une énigme pour lui. Il commençait à redouter que leurs rapports tendus ne finissent par exploser.

**oooo0ooooo0oooo**


	4. Rouge

_**Chapitre 3 : Rouge**_

Il ne s'expliquait pas comment il n'avait pas compris plus tôt qu'il la désirait. Il était si focalisé sur le basculement de sa vie, après la disparition de Freezer et sa rencontre avec Kakarott, qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre. Son esprit fusionnait avec ses vieilles obsessions. Son corps n'avait plus d'autres raisons d'être que de lui servir d'arme, il n'était plus qu'un moyen de toucher enfin du doigt son vieux rêve de domination absolue. Depuis longtemps, Végéta ne l'écoutait plus, et il ne lui autorisait rien d'autre que l'entraînement et le combat.

Pourtant, il avait toujours su reconnaître le désir avant même toute manifestation physique. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait eues, il avait su qu'il lui faudrait les avoir, avant même le premier échange de regard, la première occasion, le premier contact physique, parfois même bien longtemps avant de pouvoir les approcher. Il était très instinctif sur la question, et en bon guerrier, il se connaissait lui-même et il anticipait ses pulsions. Il savait, selon les cas, les brider si elles s'avéraient dangereuses ou contre-productives, ou les satisfaire, pour les calmer et en tirer tout profit utile. Le sexe se présentait à lui comme un combat. Reconnaître et jauger l'ennemi, avant de décider d'engager la lutte et de vaincre.

Comme dans beaucoup d'autres domaines, Bulma brouilla complètement ses intuitions et ravagea ses convictions, sans même sembler s'en rendre compte. Il était à une charnière de son existence, et les quelques certitudes qui subsistaient encore en lui, après avoir découvert la puissance de Kakarott, furent impitoyablement pilonnées par sa rencontre avec elle. La passion charnelle qui fut la leur pendant plusieurs mois mit le feu aux poudres de la première des bombes de ce pilonnage en règle.

Elle l'avait vraiment quitté. Yamcha. Il ne reparut plus à la Capsule après leur discussion dans la cuisine. Végéta ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, perturbé par cet incident au cours duquel, il avait failli perdre tout contrôle. Ce qui le traumatisait dans le fond n'était pas vraiment d'avoir été sur le point de la tuer, mais de n'avoir plus su se maîtriser. Ça n'était jamais arrivé, presque jamais. La maîtrise était toute sa vie. Il était la maîtrise incarnée. Tout ce qu'il faisait était calculé au millimètre près, son cerveau était aux commandes du moindre de ses gestes. Et même si les paroles de Bulma avaient été profondément offensantes, il avait su que c'était de la pure provocation. Il lisait en elle sur ce point. Il savait sa peur des cyborgs, ses doutes au sujet des facultés de Kakarott, qui avait peiné en réalité à éradiquer leurs derniers ennemis, sa terreur de perdre ses amis dans ce combat. Il avait eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'elle comptait sur lui pour minimiser les risques. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans la cuisine, sous les effets de l'alcool, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment pensé, ça avait été, encore et toujours, ce jeu du défi qui se jouait invariablement entre eux, et il avait décidé qu'il ne répondrait à ses provocations qu'autant qu'il aurait décidé de le faire. Et ce soir-là, il avait dérapé, comme ça lui était rarement arrivé.

A retourner l'incident dans sa tête, il décida que la fatigue et l'angoisse obsédante des 75 g expliquaient son geste. Il devait se reposer.

Après la rupture et la disparition du _petit ami_, les choses redevinrent à peu près normales. En tout cas, Bulma reprit sa place à la Capsule. Elle ne mentionna jamais ce qui s'était passé dans la cuisine, et il eut l'impression qu'elle en nourrissait une sorte de honte. Elle avait essayé de l'embrasser, après lui avoir raconté dans le détail ses déboires amoureux avec Yamcha. Une fois de plus, elle avait manqué de pudeur et de retenue et ça semblait une bonne raison de se faire discrète.

Dans les premiers temps, elle apparut distraite et réservée, certainement à cause de la tristesse que lui causait la séparation, d'après ce qu'en avait compris Végéta. Il continuait à trouver étrange qu'un si piètre combattant que Yamcha ait une telle emprise sur elle, mais il avait compris que c'était le cas. Sa science des terriens progressait.

La mélancolie de Bulma finit par passer et elle redevint progressivement aussi insupportable et bavarde qu'il l'avait connue dès le départ. Le rythme qui avait été le leur, ces habitudes routinières qui avaient constitué en quelques sortes leur intimité, se remirent lentement à fonctionner. Elle s'occupait de son ravitaillement, de la maintenance de la salle de gravité, à laquelle elle apporta à nouveau quelques perfectionnements, et mangeait avec lui le soir. Comme auparavant, ces repas étaient souvent ponctués d'éclats de voix et d'échanges acides, quand Végéta était d'humeur à lui répondre.

Mais certaines choses avaient changé. Par exemple, elle ne le soignait plus. Elle le laissait se débrouiller et se contentait de jeter un œil rapide aux plaies. Végéta trouva ça étrange et inexplicable, mais il s'y résigna. Il remarqua aussi, après un certain temps, qu'elle s'était mise à mener une vie nocturne assez étrange. Elle restait tard dans son laboratoire, et il l'avait entendue parfois traîner dans la maison alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir lui-même.

Une nuit, il fut assailli par un cauchemar violent. Les cauchemars étaient ses compagnons de route depuis très longtemps. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils matérialisaient tous les sentiments qu'il se retenait d'exprimer, ceux qu'il muselait fermement depuis que son père avait péri si lamentablement. Tous ses souvenirs qu'il enterrait si profondément au fond de son esprit, toute cette vase cadenassée quelque part en lui, prenaient forme dans ses rêves. Il avait appris à vivre avec ça, et dormait de toute façon très peu. Mais parfois ces cauchemars étaient si réalistes qu'ils paraissaient décidés à lui faire revivre un condensé de toutes les horreurs de sa pénible existence. Il ne se souvenait que rarement de leurs contenus, mais ils le réveillaient brutalement, la peur au ventre, le cœur prêt à exploser. Cette nuit-là, il se redressa à moitié dans son lit en inspirant violemment, les yeux écarquillés par la violence de son rêve. Le choc du réveil fut doublé par celui de découvrir une silhouette debout au pied de son lit. Avant que ses pensées ne se clarifient, son esprit l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Bulma. Il s'assit dans son lit et leva les yeux sur elle avec un air mauvais. La lumière était éteinte et elle tournait le dos à la fenêtre par laquelle la lueur de la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Malgré le contre-jour, la vision de Végéta s'accommoda et il eut la confirmation que c'était bien elle. Elle tenait un verre d'eau à la main et le fixait de ses yeux bleus pénétrants et luisants. Elle était encore habillée. Il jeta un œil au réveil, qui indiquait presque quatre heures du matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre? maugréa-t-il d'une voix enrouée par son récent réveil.

- Tu cries dans ton sommeil, répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Il fronça les sourcils et passa ses doigts dans sa tignasse. Son rythme cardiaque n'était pas encore tout à fait revenu à la normale, et son cerveau demeurait légèrement anesthésié par la transition brutale de son cauchemar à cette chambre.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, c'est juste des cauchemars.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'elle continuait à le regarder avec insistance. Malgré le clair-obscur, il prit conscience qu'elle détaillait en réalité les courbes de son corps. Il dormait nu. S'il était extrêmement attaché à la pudeur des sentiments, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de dissimuler son corps. Il était soldat depuis l'enfance. L'armée de Freezer, comme celle de son père, ne l'avaient jamais amené à se poser trop de questions sur le sujet. Il avait été si souvent exposé au regard de tous, dans les caissons de régénérescence et les vestiaires, qu'il ne prenait plus vraiment garde à ces civilités. Le drap avait glissé sur ses hanches et, s'il n'avait pas réalisé que Bulma l'observait, il ne se serait même pas souvenu de sa nudité.

- Tu cries presque toutes les nuits, souligna-t-elle, sans détourner le regard.

Il n'avait jamais été pudique mais les yeux perçants de la terrienne le brûlaient presque. Il remonta le drap inconsciemment. Elle devait croire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de son manège à cause du contre-jour. Il se sentit embarrassé. En temps normal, il était fier de son corps, et ce genre de situation l'aurait fait rire plutôt que de le gêner. Mais encore une fois, avec elle, les choses prenaient une autre dimension.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, je te dis ! Et ne rentre pas dans ma chambre comme ça, surtout quand je dors ! Je pourrais te tuer dans mon sommeil en te prenant pour un ennemi.

Elle avala une gorgée d'eau et parut réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Et pourquoi tu dors pas à cette heure-ci ? glapit-il, tu as décidé de me surveiller ou quoi ? Dégage d'ici !

Elle s'approcha du lit et il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle baissa encore une fois les yeux sur lui et il agrippa le drap pour le serrer sur sa peau. Elle posa simplement le verre sur son chevet.

- J'ai des insomnies en ce moment, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Je m'en fous ! aboya-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu entres dans ma chambre !

Il se sentait nerveux de la savoir là, juste à côté de son lit. Il avait une très désagréable sensation de vulnérabilité subitement.

- Tu n'es pas plus agréable la nuit que le jour… Mais si tu as soif, conclut-elle tranquillement sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Va-t-en ! cria-t-il, excédé.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en abandonnant le verre. Quand il crut qu'elle allait sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois.

- Végéta… Tu ne te sens jamais seul ? demanda-t-elle pensivement.

- Non ! Fous-moi la paix !

Elle le regarda silencieusement encore un moment, sans se départir de son calme. C'était la meilleure manière de le faire sortir de ses gonds que de lui signifier que son irritation ne la touchait pas. Finalement, elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Bonne nuit, Altesse, chuchota-t-elle avant de quitter enfin la pièce.

Il soupira avec agacement quand elle eut refermé la porte et se prit la tête entre les mains. Cette femme le rendait dingue. Il s'apercevait qu'elle était devenue un peu plus que l'hôtesse disponible et empressée qu'il avait, somme toute, apprécié à son arrivée. Il était à la Capsule depuis plus d'un an maintenant et, le temps aidant, il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle perçait son intimité. Lentement mais sûrement. Comme il avait finalement percé un peu la sienne, quand elle avait pleuré son petit ami. Elle ne le craignait pas, elle entrait dans sa chambre dans son sommeil et le rendait _vulnérable_. Elle savait qu'il faisait des cauchemars, comme un enfant. Il but le verre d'eau d'une traite et se laissa retomber entre les draps.

Il attendit que la fatigue saisisse à nouveau son corps mais son esprit n'imprimait que le regard de Bulma. Elle avait lorgné sans vergogne sur son corps. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il la voyait malgré la pénombre, elle n'avait pas compris que ses yeux bleus luisants réverbéraient trop bien la faible lumière de la chambre. Et elle l'avait fait, convaincue d'être seule à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Est-ce qu'elle le désirait ? Cette question le frappa pour la première fois. Avec le recul, ça paraissait incroyable qu'il ne se la soit pas posée plus tôt, mais, pour la première fois, la situation n'appelait aucune ambigüité.

Certainement, elle avait essayé de l'embrasser dans la cuisine, mais elle était prête à tout pour le provoquer. _Il y a quand même des choses qui te font peur, hein ?_ Elle était maître dans cet art, et il n'avait jamais tenu sa tentative pour une véritable entreprise de séduction. Elle était ivre, elle venait de perdre son cher _petit ami_ et, si stupide qu'ait été Yamcha, il n'avait pas échappé à Végéta qu'elle était vraiment attachée à lui. Exclusivement à lui, comme l'avait démontré le délaissement dont il avait eu à pâtir tout le temps où cet imbécile était dans les parages. Ce soir-là, les yeux de Bulma avaient parlé clairement, à son insu, mais clairement. Il y avait lu un appétit qu'il connaissait bien et ça l'avait déstabilisé plus sûrement que son cauchemar, il avait même remonté les draps, comme une jeune fille.

Passé le choc de la découverte, il considéra le désir qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux. Il détestait les femmes qui venaient à lui. Il les méprisait, et les avait toujours rejetées, et même, avec une cruauté jubilatoire. Il était maître, il était la maîtrise incarnée. Il était celui qui décidait, quoiqu'il arrive. Avec cette terrienne, comme toujours, les dés étaient pipés et il ne trouva pas de dégoût en lui. Il ne trouva pas de mépris pour elle et son désir. Il avait été surpris et s'était senti vulnérable, mais ses yeux luisants ne lui avaient pas inspiré de répulsion, comme ça aurait dû être le cas.

Il s'aperçut au contraire que ça lui plaisait. Il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de pression sur elle. Là où l'intimidation, la colère et l'autorité ne fonctionnaient pas, le désir et une certaine affection feraient peut-être d'elle une personne plus respectueuse de sa qualité et plus docile, moins insupportable.

Il se rendormit comme un bienheureux. Naïf.

Comme la mauvaise saison approchait, Bunny décida de migrer vers les états du Sud où le soleil brillait tous les jours de toute l'année. Elle fonctionnait comme un tournesol depuis toujours. Tous les ans, dès que la température baissait, Bunny fuyait et emportait avec elle son mari. Ce rituel perdura jusqu'à un âge avancé de sa vie et cette année-là n'y fit pas exception. Un jour, Végéta ne les trouva plus dans la maison, et Bulma lui expliqua, pour la seconde fois depuis son retour sur Terre, que ses parents seraient absent pour au moins les quatre prochains mois. La première année, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir remarqué leur départ mais cette année-là, l'annonce leur migration forma une boule au creux de son estomac.

- Tu n'as pas peur de rester seul avec moi, au moins ? avait malicieusement demandé Bulma.

Il avait juste haussé les épaules avec un grognement de dédain. Mais il avait aussi baissé les yeux. Elle affichait un sourire narquois en sirotant son thé. En d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait fait ravaler son sourire par une répartie cinglante. Mais il se surprenait lui-même à trouver son analyse de la situation plutôt juste. Elle s'était déjà replongée dans la lecture de son journal du matin et il l'observa sous cap. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il avait peur de lui. Depuis qu'il avait failli éclater implacablement ses cervicales d'une simple pression mal ajustée, il se sentait glisser un peu avec elle. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il la trouvait parfois totalement inconséquente, comme elle l'avait été en l'invitant après leur retour de Namek. Comme si elle savait des choses qu'il ignorait. Elle lui faisait penser à un enfant jouant avec un lion en le prenant pour une peluche. Mais peut-être n'était-il pas un lion et elle, pas vraiment une enfant.

- Au fait, devine qui j'ai eu au téléphone, reprit-elle subitement sans détacher les yeux du papier.

- Qui ?

- Gokû. Il demandait de nos nouvelles.

_- Nos _nouvelles ? grinça Végéta.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa avec étonnement pour chercher ce qu'elle avait pu dire qui l'avait froissé.

- Oui, enfin… Des nouvelles de toi et des miennes, précisa-t-elle.

- Tu lui as donné des informations sur mon entraînement ? s'indigna Végéta.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a parlé de ça ? soupira Bulma, bien sûr que non. Et si tu veux savoir, il s'est blessé, il est convalescent et ne s'entraîne plus depuis deux semaines.

Végéta eut un sourire en coin. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Surtout qu'il peinait toujours au-delà des 75 g. Cette blessure de Kakarott lui laissait un peu de répit dans sa progression. Bulma continuait à le regarder et semblait réfléchir.

- Tu sais, je continue à croire que ce combat n'est peut-être pas nécessaire…marmonna-t-elle doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'écria-t-il dans un sursaut.

Elle se mordit les lèvres en constatant sa réaction. Elle avait l'air navré.

- Rien, des bêtises, souffla-t-elle en commençant à réunir la vaisselle sale du petit-déjeuner.

Il quitta la table du petit déjeuner d'excellente d'humeur. Entendre parler de Kakarott avait redonné vigueur à son acharnement à l'entraînement. Les jours suivants, il mit en place un programme musclé, qui s'étirait tard dans la soirée, et oublia ses méditations nauséabondes sur la terrienne et la façon dont elle influençait son mode de pensée. Les parents Briefs ayant déserté la Capsule, le petit ami étant expulsé sur orbite, il jouissait de tout le calme et la concentration requis pour un entraînement constructif, assuré de la disponibilité complète de Bulma pour tout ce qui concernait sa logistique personnelle, et revigoré par la nouvelle que Kakarott était lui-même ralenti par une mauvaise blessure. Elle traînait toujours la nuit dans la maison, mais il avait bloqué sa porte pour être sûr de ne plus la trouver au pied de son lit, si l'un de ses cauchemars venait à le réveiller. Elle avait repris sa place de meuble, et il se sentait libérer du tourment des questions permanentes qu'elle induisait dans son esprit ces derniers temps. Mais la poussière était sous le tapis. Il aurait dû se douter que, tôt ou tard, il buterait dedans et la disséminerait mieux que s'il ne l'avait jamais ramassée.

Ce soir-là, en sortant de son entraînement, il ne trouva personne. Les lumières de la Capsule étaient éteintes, la table était vide. Il hésita un instant. Elle était sortie sûrement, mais d'habitude, elle laissait des mots débiles sur le tableau, et des plats tout faits dans le frigo. La cuisine était à l'identique de ce qu'elle avait été après le déjeuner. Immaculé, silencieuse. Il ouvrit le frigidaire. Des victuailles s'y entassaient en vrac. Il aurait pu se servir et manger. Il soupira et resta indécis, face à la fraîcheur du frigo, incapable de se décider à mener sa vie, comme si tout ça lui était indifférent. Où était passée cette foutue bonne femme ? Elle lui racontait les détails les plus insignifiants de sa pitoyable vie et elle ne l'aurait pas averti de son absence de ce soir ? Elle pouvait être imprévisible mais ça_,_ ça ne collait pas. Il scruta encore la cuisine, à la recherche d'un indice qui lui aurait échappé. Les lieux étaient désespérément fidèles à eux-même, silencieux dans la demi-obscurité du soir, à peine troublé par le ronronnement du frigidaire. Il referma la porte brusquement.

Lentement, avec mille précautions, comme s'il était sur le point de commettre un forfait, il monta à l'étage sans faire de bruit. Il remonta le couloir jusqu'au niveau de sa chambre et s'immobilisa pour tendre l'oreille. Il ne percevait aucun mouvement, aucun bruit, aucun signe de vie. Il fixa la porte close un instant. Il se souvint qu'elle s'était permise de venir dans la sienne quand il dormait, et ouvrit subitement la porte, sans même penser à frapper, préparé à recevoir un accueil hurlant. Mais la pièce était vide.

Il n'était jamais entré ici. Il eut l'impression qu'un condensé de Bulma lui avait sauté au visage. C'était étrange. Tout était elle. L'odeur, la couleur, le désordre, les produits de beauté étalés négligemment sur la coiffeuse, les photos sous cadre, le lit défaits et les oreillers éparpillés, quelques appareils électroniques démontés sur un coin de table, le dressing ouvert sur des rangées interminables de vêtements colorés, et même un petit cendrier sur le balcon derrière la baie vitrée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce spectacle, qui le saisit instantanément. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur le capharnaüm de la chambre. Le reste de la maison était toujours impeccable et élégant. Le reste de la maison était ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Ce qu'elle était vraiment était là. Son odeur surtout le submergea puissamment. Elle n'était pas là, il aurait dû sortir, mais quelque chose le retenait, une sorte de fascination. Pour une fois, il la touchait du doigt. Il n'y avait pas de sourire narquois, de réplique de défi, il n'y avait pas de fard possible. Elle était là sans y être. Il sentait son sang bouillonner. Ces derniers jours, pris par la fièvre de son entraînement, il avait oublié. Et ça retombait, comme une évidence refoulée depuis le départ, il ressentait subitement, vivement, le besoin de posséder cette femme, ce désir qu'il n'avait pas su, ou pas voulu, identifier depuis le départ. Et certainement, il l'avait désirée avant même qu'elle ne pose ses yeux sur lui l'autre nuit. Le petit ami avait dû le sentir quand il l'avait croisé dans la cuisine le premier matin après son retour. Il s'avança dans la chambre, contournant minutieusement une chaussure qui traînait là. Sur le miroir de la coiffeuse, elle avait inscrit une adresse au rouge à lèvres, d'une main apparemment fébrile. Il baissa les yeux sur le lit et et saisit le drap, comme si elle avait pu se cacher en-dessous. Il eut presque l'impression de voir son corps reposer sur le matelas délaissé. Il sentait son envie suffocante monter dans son estomac et rejeta le drap brutalement, comme s'il avait pu le brûler. Il sortit d'un pas rapide, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte.

Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il sentait le démon qui commençait à le chatouiller dangereusement. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il était le maître, il était la maîtrise incarnée. Lui seul décidait. _Où est-elle ?_ Il intensifia ses recherches, sans plus prendre aucune précaution pour rester discret. Il ne savait dire ce qui le poussait si soudainement, du désir ou de l'inquiétude. C'était peu important. Ce qui était important, c'était de la trouver. Il _devait _ la trouver.

Très logiquement, ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'au laboratoire. Sa nervosité retomba dès qu'il la vit. Elle s'était endormie, la tête dans les bras, assise à l'un des comptoirs du laboratoire, cornant impitoyablement la liasse de documents devant elle. L'insomnie l'avait vaincue et elle avait dû sombrer dans l'après-midi, ou après le déjeuner. Il remarqua que, pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'était pas habillée normalement. Elle portait un short très léger et un T-shirt, ce qui s'avérait être, il l'apprit plus tard, un _pyjama_. Il ne voyait pas son visage, caché par ses longues boucles bleues, et partiellement enfoui dans ses bras. En revanche, il voyait son corps. Ses jambes nues, interminables, pendantes depuis la hauteur du tabouret, qui ne touchaient pas terre, ses pieds nus, délicats, sa taille dénudée par le froissement du T-shirt dont l'une des bretelles avait glissé sur le haut de son bras. Le tissu laissait deviner la courbe de ses seins, sans oser la dessiner franchement. Il moulait audacieusement la voute de son dos, sur laquelle reposaient ses longs cheveux épars et vaguement ondulés.

Il la détailla un instant, partagé entre l'envie de la réveiller et la crainte de rompre le charme. Il s'approcha silencieusement, démangé par l'envie de poser sa main sur sa peau nue. Il se contenta de tendre ses doigts au-dessus de son crâne, à quelques millimètres de la soie de ses cheveux. Il sentait son corps qui commençait à réagir, sans même attendre son accord. Il humidifia ses lèvres et enleva sa main. Il laissa une dernière fois ses yeux glisser sur elle, décidé à la réveiller, avant que son désir ne l'emporte définitivement sur sa volonté. Un détail accrocha subitement son attention. Le nom du Dr Gero figurait sur l'un des documents épinglés sur un tableau de liège au-dessus de la paillasse.

Il l'arracha brusquement et parcourut le contenu. Il lisait mal le langage terrien. Les lettres ne lui étaient pas encore tout à fait familières. Il y avait une photo d'un type qui devait être le Dr Gero. Il s'empara des papiers qui jonchaient le comptoir. Le nom de Géro revenait régulièrement. Partout. Il n'avait pas la patience de déchiffrer chaque texte mais le sujet principal était toujours le même et la photo du type aussi. Il fronça les sourcils en vérifiant nerveusement chaque feuille qui se présentait à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit quelques jours auparavant ? _Ce combat n'est peut-être pas nécessaire._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix enrouée derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement. Elle le regardait, les sourcils froncés, tout en se frottant les yeux.

- Ce que je fais ? Et toi ? Tu peux m'expliquer tout ça ? s'écria-t-il avec indignation en pointant les documents autour d'elle.

Elle ramena aussitôt la masse de papiers vers elle.

- Je fais des recherches, maugréa-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Il s'approcha d'elle, tenant toujours à la main les feuilles qu'il était en train d'étudier.

- Des recherches sur quoi ? grogna-t-il froidement, sur Géro ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

- Rien, je me renseigne… Le jeune homme a dit qu'il était le créateur de ces cyborgs… Je…

Elle baissa le regard. Il comprit qu'elle faisait plus que se renseigner. Son air coupable et embarrassée la trahissait.

- Tu le cherches, conclut-il, plus calmement qu'il ne s'y serait attendu.

- Et alors ? souffla-t-elle, sans oser le regarder.

- Tu le cherches pour l'empêcher de mener ses travaux à terme.

Elle releva les yeux et les planta avec défi dans les siens. Elle se mordait les lèvres, contrariée d'avoir été percée à jour. Ses cheveux indisciplinés tombaient en mèche de chaque côté de son visage et la rendait totalement irrésistible mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de risquer vos vies comme ça, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu ne vas pas ruiner la perspective d'un de mes plus beaux combats, déclara-t-il durement.

Il essaya de dégager les papiers devant elle, sur lesquels elle avait posé son bras protecteur. Elle s'interposa en posant son deuxième bras et le haut de son corps.

- Laisse ça ! C'est des mois de recherches, protesta-t-elle.

Je ne te laisserai pas faire, insista-t-il sans bouger, pour lui laisser une dernière chance de s'écarter.

- Végéta ! appela-t-elle d'une voix implorante, des gens vont mourir, j'en suis sûre. Encore…

- Pas moi. Moi je vaincrai !

- Tu en es sûr ? gémit-elle encore en se plaçant un peu plus entre lui et les documents qu'elle couvait maintenant littéralement, en lui tournant le dos.

Il ne répondit plus. L'enlaçant d'une main, il la souleva par la taille et l'éloigna de son Trésor. Elle tenta vainement de s'agripper au rebord carrelé de la paillasse, il était trop fort et ne paraissait même pas déployer d'effort particulier face à sa résistance. De sa main libre, il balaya la surface où s'entassaient les papiers. Ils volèrent en tas sur le sol. Elle cria.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins une chance de nous épargner ce malheur !

Il forma une boule d'énergie minuscule qu'il propulsa sur l'amoncellement de feuilles. Elles s'enflammèrent en une seconde. Il retenait toujours Bulma par la taille. Elle s'était retournée et poussa un dernier cri en essayant de repousser son bras qui la tenait prisonnière. Puis elle cessa de se débattre. Il observa le feu un instant, et, sans hésiter, fit basculer l'unité centrale de l'ordinateur dans les flammes.

- Non ! hurla Bulma.

Le désespoir dans sa voix confirma à Végéta qu'il venait de ruiner l'intégralité des données qu'elle avait récoltées jusqu'à présent. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, redoutant qu'elle n'essaye de sauver quelques papiers. Mais elle se contentait de contempler le feu, les larmes aux yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il sentait sa colère et sa frustration prêtes à éclater. Bizarrement, alors qu'il n'estimait avoir aucun compte à lui rendre, il crut bon d'ajouter.

- Kakarott non plus n'était pas d'accord avec ton idée.

Elle sursauta imperceptiblement et détourna son regard des cendres pour lever les yeux sur lui.

- Je sais, souffla-t-elle, vous êtes tous des malades. Des enfants irresponsables. Le combat est toute votre foutue vie et peu importe les gens autour de vous, pourvu qu'il y ait toujours un ennemi à combattre.

Elle le regardait à la fois avec colère et avec résignation. Ses prunelles d'un bleu profond étincelaient de larmes retenues. Son corps à peine vêtu tremblait légèrement contre le sien, apparemment peu pressé de se détacher de son emprise. Quoiqu'il arrive, il était toujours le maître, il était la maîtrise incarnée. Lui seul décidait.

Il passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se raidit et écarquilla un peu les yeux, permettant aux larmes de dévaler enfin ses joues. Elle leva une main, comme pour le repousser. Il saisit doucement son poignet et ajusta la prise de son bras autour de sa taille. Elle ne résista pas plus et autorisa sa langue à rechercher la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et laissa enfin son désir prendre son envol, goutant la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Les sensations l'envahirent progressivement, intensément, implacablement, comme des fantômes qu'on aurait libéré d'une prison. Quand elle répondit à son baiser et commença à rechercher le contact de son corps, la tension s'accéléra. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait eu besoin de plus que de la posséder, il avait eu besoin de la séduire. Il avait eu besoin de son désir à elle autant que du sien.

Il passa ses mains sous son T-shirt ridicule et ressentit l'appel de son corps. Il laissa alors son esprit se brouiller totalement pour profiter de l'instant. Il la plaqua contre le mur face à lui et sonda ses yeux, à la fois paniqués, et à la fois impatients, savourant chacune de ses expressions, lisant son combat intérieur entre l'avidité et l'affolement, entre la curiosité brûlante et une sorte de frayeur incrédule. Elle sursauta quand il arracha le short sans peine. Les bretelles du T-shirt avaient cédé depuis longtemps et il la trouva comme il l'avait toujours cherchée depuis le début, vulnérable, offerte, consciente malgré tout, pas tout à fait docile, cherchant à le déshabiller à son tour et luttant avec le spandex réfractaire, pressée de le mettre autant que possible à égalité avec sa elle. Il retira le haut de sa tenue et il vit son regard vagabonder avec intérêt sur ses muscles, les caressant du bout des doigts en se mordant les lèvres, comme si elle en avait eu envie depuis longtemps.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et rechercha à nouveau le contact de ses lèvres. Il la souleva pour faciliter son entreprise. Il fut surpris de la fougue subite avec laquelle elle se mit à manger ses lèvres d'une façon inattendue, qui força un peu plus son désir croissant. Il grogna imperceptiblement et laissa sa main remonter lentement le long de ses côtes et jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et semblait boire littéralement son souffle. Il explorait méthodiquement son corps, cherchant une imperfection qu'il tardait à trouver. La douceur de sa peau était fidèle aux promesses de ce qu'il avait pu observer. La respiration de Bulma se faisait plus bruyante et plus rapide à son contact et il ressentait son empressement tandis qu'il maîtrisait de plus en plus mal le sien.

Pour cette première fois, il avait voulu aller lentement, savourer. Ses plans s'avérèrent totalement irréalistes. Il était abstinent depuis si longtemps. Il ne se souvenait même plus quand ni avec qui il avait pu avoir un rapport charnel la dernière fois. Ça lui semblait des années. Et il avait pris trop de temps à réaliser la faim qu'il avait d'elle. Sa pulsion prit le dessus avec une brutalité imprévisible et irrésistible. Elle ne parut pas choquée et lâcha un soupir sonore dès qu'il s'introduisit en elle. Il la trouva humide et avide déjà. Comme il le soupçonnait, elle en avait eu envie elle-même depuis un moment. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne le soignait plus, fuyant un contact physique et une promiscuité qu'elle ne supportait plus sans arrière-pensées.

Elle était un puits de plaisir sans fin. Une libération inattendue. Et il eut le sentiment d'en être une pour elle. Se retenant à ses épaules, elle accompagnait ses mouvements de son bassin, son corps en réclamait toujours plus. Elle se retenait de gémir trop fort, en se mordant les lèvres d'une façon qui le combla tout à fait, le poussant au jeu de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il se sentit lui-même pris par la transe de l'instant, de cette relation improvisée, qui était l'aboutissement d'un refoulement ferme de plusieurs mois. Il s'aperçut vaguement qu'il grognait lui-même, incapable de contrôler les effets du délice sur son corps. Elle nicha son visage au creux de son cou, ses ongles enfoncés dans ses épaules massives. Son souffle chaud et l'écho de chaque son qui lui échappait, ajouta à sa volonté de l'emporter enfin.

Finalement il sentit la jouissance de Bulma. Elle resserra ses doigts sur sa peau et lâcha un cri qui sembla propager une onde de choc dans chacun de ses muscles. Cette vibration déclencha sa propre jouissance dans une extase infinie. Il avait lui-même laissé échapper un cri rauque qui accompagna l'intégralité de son orgasme.

Quand il reprit ses esprits et se retira, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'assoir sur le sol, les genoux ramenés sous le menton. Il se rajusta immédiatement et la fixa. Elle était immobile, assise sur le sol et il ne voyait que le haut de son crâne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas échangé une parole. Dans ces situations-là, il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire. Même elle, paraissait à cours de mots. C'était des choses qui arrivaient quand elles devaient arriver. Il en avait eu envie et elle aussi. Elle avait l'air un peu embarrassée et cachait même son corps maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas, mais son expression le troubla un peu. Elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, sans qu'il ait la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Elle semblait un peu perdue, un peu désorientée, vulnérable. Il la trouvait désirable encore. Mais il était maître. Il était la maîtrise incarnée.

Il quitta le laboratoire. Il se sentait soudainement incroyablement léger et se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

**ooo0oooo0ooo**


	5. Violet

_**Chapitre 4 Violet**_

_Il finit par croiser cette grosse femme à lunettes qui l'interpela vulgairement. Il ne voulait pas savoir comment elle l'avait reconnu. Elle commença à lui parler à mi-voix, sans que ses paroles semblent vraiment avoir un sens. Jetant des coups d'œil insistants autour de lui, il essayait simplement de deviner où Elle était. Il voulait La voir. Il était venu pour ça et cette femme lui faisait perdre son temps._

_Mais toutes ces portes se ressemblaient et il avait compris que seule la grosse femme saurait le guider. « Où est-elle ? Je veux la voir ! » aboya-t-il brusquement, à bout de patience. La femme s'interrompit gravement et leva ses yeux sombres sur lui._

_« Vous avez entendu ce que je vous ai expliqué ? Vous sentez-vous assez fort ? » répondit-elle simplement. _

**ooo0oooo0ooo**

Il n'y avait rien à regretter et il ne regretta pas leurs ébats avec dans le laboratoire. Au contraire, sur l'instant, il se sentit libéré d'un poids qu'il portait depuis longtemps. Le plaisir avait été fort et partagé. Il avait même l'impression qu'il avait été plus intense que d'habitude. Et il y avait une multitude de raisons à cela. La longueur de son abstinence, l'appétit de Bulma, la tension qui avait présidé à son passage à l'acte, et la Terre semblait bénéficier d'une gravité idéale. Tout ça n'était finalement qu'une question de chimie organique.

Il gardait cependant en mémoire, comme une ombre au tableau, le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé, _après._ Elle n'avait rien dit, rien demandé. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose, comme si un détail lui avait échappé.

Il ne l'avait pas revue de la soirée. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, certainement pour dormir. Quand il se coucha, il ne put empêcher son esprit de repasser le souvenir du contact de sa peau sur la sienne, l'écho de ses soupirs sonores au creux de son oreille, le goût de sa bouche, l'odeur de ses cheveux. Un frisson remontait son échine imperceptiblement, et il s'aperçut qu'il la désirait encore. Il devait admettre qu'elle était trop alléchante pour qu'une seule fois satisfasse complètement sa curiosité et calme ses pulsions. Il hésita à aller frapper à sa porte. Peut-être qu'elle ne dormait pas, peut-être qu'à nouveau, il pourrait profiter de tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Mais son intuition savait que les choses ne seraient pas si faciles, les choses n'étaient jamais simples avec elle.

Elle était très différente des autres qu'il avait connues. Elle était terrienne. Et les terriens étaient des gens si bizarres, si compliqués parfois. Ils pouvaient s'embrasser langoureusement devant tout le monde, mais, malgré cette trivialité, leur conception des rapports entre deux êtres s'avérait d'une sophistication qui dépassait son entendement.

Il se retourna longtemps entre les draps, mûrissant cette idée de tenter de lui rendre visite dans sa chambre, mais se retenant de le faire, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, ils en avaient eu envie tous les deux, ils en avaient même eu besoin et ils en avaient retiré du plaisir _tous les deux. _Où était le problème ? Il s'endormit sans trouver la réponse.

Le lendemain, il la trouva assise à la table du petit déjeuner comme d'habitude. Elle lui lança un regard sombre, et l'observa prendre place, sans même lui adresser un salut. Un jour gris filtrait par la fenêtre, et leur silence laissait place au tapotement de la pluie contre le carreau. Pour une fois, étrangement, il se sentait d'humeur légère, détendue, mais elle persistait à afficher sa mine la plus renfrognée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux sans beaucoup de soins et des mèches retombaient ça et là, autour de son visage grave. Il repensa à ses recherches qu'il avait brûlées. Bien sûr. C'était de ça qu'elle lui en voulait.

- Tu étais sur le point de le trouver ce Géro ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec surprise et il comprit qu'il avait fait erreur. Son humeur n'avait aucun rapport avec ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? marmonna-t-elle en plongeant son nez dans son bol.

Il s'agaça de son ton et de son air maussade. Il savait que son désir était éveillé maintenant, éveillé mais non pas assouvi, et il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle lui refuse toute nouvelle opportunité pour une colère infantile et inexplicable.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? grogna-t-il avec reproche.

- Rien.

- Tu es en colère.

Elle cilla un instant et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas en colère, grinça-t-elle d'une voix sourde, et depuis quand tu comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Elle s'était penchée vers lui, pour mieux planter son regard amer dans le sien. Il attrapa son menton et, sans réfléchir, rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Si t'es pas en colère, alors… souffla-t-il.

Elle le repoussa brusquement. Il ne s'y attendait pas et la lâcha immédiatement avec incrédulité.

- Fous-moi la paix ! Pour qui tu me prends !

Elle se leva d'un bond en renversant son bol.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? hurla-t-elle à nouveau, debout face à lui.

Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la pièce d'un pas nerveux. Il resta sans voix. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à cette bonne femme dans la nuit pour changer si radicalement de comportement ? Elle s'était quasiment jetée sur lui hier, et, ce matin, elle lui reconnaissait tout juste le droit de lui parler. Il soupira et haussa les épaules pour finir son petit déjeuner.

Mais son désir demeurait insatisfait. Leurs ébats rapides dans le laboratoire n'avait en fait, fait qu'ouvrir une boîte de Pandore, qui laissait s'envoler sa curiosité et son appétit d'en avoir plus. Dans le monde d'où il venait, il s'était toujours servi, ou avait été servi, jusqu'à la lassitude. Et en général, la lassitude s'était toujours vite fait sentir, sauf pour celle qui était soldat, et qu'il avait fini par devoir sacrifier. Il avait très rarement désiré des femmes inaccessibles. La frustration, que les tergiversations de Bulma lui imposaient, était nouvelle pour lui. Nouvelle et extrêmement désagréable. Il se sentait désarmé face à elle.

Les jours qui suivirent lui parurent insupportables. _Elle _était insupportable. Plus que d'habitude. Elle lui parlait à peine, ne mangeait plus à table avec lui, le laissait souvent seul, sans une explication. Il brûlait d'envie de la prendre par les épaules et de la secouer pour la forcer à le regarder, à le considérer, et à revenir vers lui, enfin. Il ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire. Sa fierté le faisait reculer; il craignait d'être repoussé, comme quand elle s'était enfuie, à sa tentative de l'embrasser dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse soupçonner un instant la torture qu'il endurait.

Pour calmer les ardeurs de son corps et endormir ses idées fixes, il se concentra donc à nouveau, comme il put, sur son entraînement. Mais là aussi, la frustration l'attendait. Il était péniblement arrivé à dépasser les 75 g. Il était tout juste capable maintenant de s'entraîner à 77 g. Il éprouvait d'incroyables difficultés à trouver sa liberté de mouvement à cette gravité. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, malgré les heures d'efforts, qu'il enchaînait sans répit, il ne progressait plus. Un soir, pris de rage à l'égard de son corps, qui ne voulait plus lui obéir, dans aucun domaine, il programma brusquement la salle sur 80 g et commanda des drones. C'était un geste stupide et totalement irresponsable. Il était capable de ce genre d'actes irréfléchis, quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Aussitôt, il eut le souffle coupé et sentit toute sa masse compressée vers le sol. Il mit un genou à terre, et baissa la tête, en essayant de réguler l'afflux laborieux d'air dans ses poumons. Il entendit le bourdonnement familier des drones autour de lui, qui sortaient des logements dans les murs pour configurer leurs attaques. Il esquiva maladroitement les premiers rayons au moyen d'efforts surhumains. Mais il était incroyablement lent, et les drones, implacablement réglés. Bientôt, un déluge de tir s'abattit sur lui, sans qu'il put en parer plus de la moitié. La brûlure des lasers sur ses bras et sur son côté, lui firent subitement prendre conscience de son inconséquence. Il devait désactiver immédiatement la salle, sinon il ne serait bientôt plus qu'un amas de chair et de cendre. Les drones se rassemblaient autour de lui, selon leur discipline immuable. Dans un ultime élan, il parvint à se jeter contre le mur, sur l'un des boutons d'arrêt d'urgence. Il tomba dessus lourdement et l'enclencha. Une sirène sourde se mit en route immédiatement et les drones s'immobilisèrent, tandis que la gravité redescendait graduellement. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, réalisant que du sang gouttait depuis son visage, sur ses vêtements, et dans son cou. Il s'effondra comme une masse.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il eut la vision assez floue du plafond de l'infirmerie. Il voulut bouger mais son corps ne répondait pas. Une odeur de médicament flottait dans l'air, et un bip régulier, lointain, parvenait à ses oreilles. Les dalles du plafond dansaient un peu dans son champ de vision. Il referma les yeux.

La seconde fois qu'il reprit conscience, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il avait été réveillé par une pression sur son visage. Bulma se tenait au-dessus de lui et refaisait consciencieusement un pansement sur son front. Elle écarquilla les yeux avec surprise en le voyant revenir à lui. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Végéta ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-elle avec préoccupation en poursuivant sa tâche.

Il ne répondit pas et la fixa. Elle portait une chemise, qui n'était pas entièrement boutonnée, et devait se pencher légèrement pour atteindre la plaie. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer immédiatement le point de vue appréciable qui était le sien.

- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? finit-il par demander.

- Deux jours. Tu cicatrises à une vitesse vertigineuse décidément, répondit Bulma en ajustant définitivement le pansement.

Il inhala son odeur tandis qu'elle se redressait et déposait distraitement son matériel sur le chevet. Elle baissa les yeux sur lui. Elle rougissait imperceptiblement.

- C'est toi qui m'as soigné ? demanda-t-il.

- Hm.

Elle restait devant le lit, indécise, apparemment toujours contrariée par quelque chose. Il arracha la perfusion de son bras libre, d'un geste sec. Elle le regarda faire, sans même protester. Il se débarrassa du drap et s'assit pour évaluer ses blessures. L'un de ses bras avait été particulièrement mutilé et était encore bandé du biceps au poignet, de même que l'une de ses cuisses, et il avait été touché d'un côté de l'abdomen. Le reste n'était plus que des égratignures, maintenant à l'air libre. Il voulut soulever le pansement sur son ventre pour jauger la plaie. Elle retint sa main qui tirait déjà les rebords du sparadrap.

- Non. Laisse ça tranquille, sinon il faudra encore désinfecter, protesta-t-elle, avec désapprobation.

Il releva lentement la tête vers elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il percevait le trouble dans ses pupilles d'un bleu profond. Il la sentait nerveuse. Il portait juste un boxer de spandex et il réalisa qu'elle s'occupait de lui depuis deux jours, plus précisément, elle s'occupait de son corps. Elle n'était pas sereine, pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait été à sa place.

Elle n'était plus en colère, elle était presque timide maintenant, hésitant à s'approcher, sans se résoudre à s'éloigner non plus. Il sourit et saisit sa main qui retenait toujours la sienne, sans la lâcher. Elle ne la retira pas et, une fois de plus, il la sentit tout à fait désorientée. Elle n'était jamais désorientée sauf dans ces moments-là. Il sentait son désir ramper des limbes de son esprit pour remonter lentement à la surface.

Il la tira doucement vers lui et elle suivit le mouvement, s'asseyant sur le lit, face à lui. Il l'embrassa longuement, explorant sa bouche avec délice, avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser dans son cou. Son parfum et la douceur de sa peau l'enivraient déjà, ravivant le démon avec vivacité. Il s'interrompit pour la regarder d'un air narquois.

- Tu n'es plus en colère, à ce que je vois ? siffla-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un tel connard ? maugréa-t-elle.

- Je ne comprends rien aux femmes terriennes, ricana-t-il.

Ses humeurs lui étaient totalement indifférentes, à cet instant précis où il sentait qu'il pourrait enfin, à nouveau la posséder. Mais elle le bloqua quand il essaya de revenir vers elle.

- Tu devrais, coupa-t-elle, l'air grave. Tu es un peu plus qu'un animal, non ?

Il fronça à son tour les sourcils, conscient que, comme d'habitude, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si simples. Sa question était absurde et sans importance à cette heure. Elle se débarrassa ses chaussons d'un mouvement de pieds et passa une jambe par-dessus le lit de manière à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

- Moi, je sais que tu n'es pas qu'une brute dans le fond. On ne t'a jamais appris, c'est tout, souffla-t-elle, sans le lâcher des yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? grogna-t-il avec incompréhension.

Elle se pencha pour approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

- La tendresse, chuchota-t-elle.

Le froissement de sa voix qui faisait écho à ses tympans, son souffle chaud si près de sa peau, le poids léger de son corps sur lui, allumèrent un peu plus son désir. Il ne cherchait plus à capter le sens de ses paroles et commençait à se sentir fébrile. Leurs deux mains étaient toujours enserrées l'une dans l'autre, et il essaya de se dégager pour aller au contact de son corps. Mais elle l'en empêcha.

Elle se redressa face à lui et secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation avec un sourire malicieux. Puis elle l'embrassa en attrapant doucement ses lèvres entre les siennes, sans s'approcher trop, pour lui interdire tout mouvement brusque vers elle. Il attrapa sa hanche de sa main libre. Elle se rassit fermement en face de lui et commença à déboutonner précautionneusement les boutons de sa chemise. Il l'observa patiemment. Il se sentait oppressé par cette patience, et entreprit, de son coté, de défaire les attaches de son pantalon, avant de passer sa main sur son ventre nu. Il fut pris d'une envie de la plaquer sur le lit pour avancer plus vite, mais il avait pris conscience que s'il la brusquait, elle était capable de l'abandonner là, idée intolérable au stade où il en était. Elle tentait de lui expliquer ce qu'il n'avait pas compris la première fois, et il avait réalisé son intérêt à être attentif, s'il voulait assouvir ses pulsions infatigables. Bulma résistait mieux que lui au désir.

Elle se leva et se défit nonchalamment de son pantalon, tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas une miette du spectacle de sa peau progressivement mise à nue. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, elle ne portait plus que sa chemise ouverte. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en chignon négligé sur sa nuque, ses yeux luisants et son air troublé, firent encore croître son désir. Mais il n'osait plus rien faire maintenant, de peur de l'effaroucher, et malgré son envie douloureuse de la prendre sans façon.

Elle remonta lentement sur le lit à côté de lui, et le repoussa doucement en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de sa cuisse intacte, jusque sur son boxer dont elle rabattit les bords minutieusement jusqu'à exposer complètement son érection avancée. Elle l'empoigna doucement et reprit sa position à califourchon. Il continuait à observer chacun de ses gestes, attendant la suite impatiemment. Elle se pencha sur lui et, de toute la surface de sa langue, sillonna son ventre, puis sa poitrine, contournant le pansement sur l'abdomen, léchant les blessures cicatrisantes, respectant les saillies des muscles. Il ne put empêcher un grognement de monter dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle amorçait très lentement des mouvements réguliers de la main qui le tenait fermement.

Quand elle arriva dans son cou, leurs deux corps, maintenant parallèles l'un à l'autre, se frôlaient, respectant la cadence de sa main occupée. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, dévoré par l'envie de prendre le contrôle. Elle passa sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille et poursuivit sa progression jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa aussitôt à pleine bouche, en saisissant avidement sa tête de ses deux mains. Elle frottait légèrement son corps contre le sien et il savourait ce frôlement délicieux. Laissant leurs langues continuer leur danse paresseuse, il fit courir ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses. Il descendit encore jusqu'à son entrejambe humide et chaud. Il introduisit ses doigts, et, commença à la taquiner, en quête de réaction.

Il la sentit gémir sourdement dans son baiser. Elle le guidait par ses mouvements de hanche sans faiblir à s'affairer sur lui. Il avait du mal à tenir maintenant, cerné de sensations délicieuses. Mais, sentant son plaisir, qui attisait le sien, il renonça à changer de position pour l'instant, contenant l'issue qui menaçait. Elle avait accéléré ses mouvements et criait presque dans sa bouche, générant une vibration fascinante dans tout son corps.

Il pressa alors sa main libre à un endroit précis, entre ses jambes. Elle rompit aussitôt le baiser en se cambrant, et cria librement, jouissant sans réserve entre ses doigts. Il sentit son humidité jusque sur lui, et elle sut adapter si judicieusement son propre mouvement sur son membre, qu'il se répandit subitement, de manière tout à fait inattendue et brutale. Il râla sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, ressentant la chaleur de sa semence entre leurs peaux, dévalant les sillons de ses muscles jusque sur le matelas, éclaboussant le pansement qu'il avait eu interdiction de soulever. Le plaisir l'électrocuta littéralement et tarda à s'évaporer. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, haletant, encore abasourdi par la violence et l'intensité du moment. Elle quitta sa position et se blottit doucement à côté de lui, le poussant légèrement pour se ménager une place. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Ses joues étaient encore rosies par l'émotion et elle peinait également à reprendre son souffle. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il nicha son nez dans ses cheveux, inhalant son odeur, caressant sa nuque dégagée. Elle allongea distraitement la main pour remettre son boxer en place, sans vraiment se préoccuper de nettoyer le résultat de ses manipulations. Il se sentait vidé.En même temps, sa présence tout contre lui l'apaisait. Il comprit que le désir était loin de le quitter. Il savourait sa chaleur tranquille et s'étonna qu'elle soit silencieuse. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie déjà, un bras sur son torse, sa tête reposant contre son cou. Il sentait son souffle régulier, chaque tressaillement de son corps. Le désir était loin de le quitter.

L'effet qu'elle lui faisait était totalement inédit. Il se souvenait de cet hiver, où ils avaient été seuls dans la Capsule, comme d'une époque unique dans sa vie. Unique et étrange. Libre. Comme une parenthèse dans son parcours de combattants et de soldat. Sa vie avait toujours été un chemin de peines et de contraintes, imposées par les autres, ou même, qu'il s'était imposée à lui-même. Cet hiver-là avait été tout le contraire de ça, une existence de liberté et de plaisir.

Il avait renoncé à s'expliquer l'attirance implacable qu'il avait pour elle. Il se réveillait en la désirant et il se couchait dans le même état, ne sachant vraiment déterminer s'il espérait que ça s'arrête ou que ça continue. Un rien allumait sa flamme, un geste, un regard, un mouvement, même une dispute. Sa gaieté ou sa tristesse, sa colère ou son calme, tout était prétexte à réveiller ses envies. Même son absence. Comme ils étaient seuls, ils pouvaient faire ça n'importe où et n'importe quand, et cette latitude aiguisait aussi bien ses appétits.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça. Et il n'avait jamais connu de femme comme elle. Il s'était attendu à ce que la lassitude habituelle s'installe vite. Mais il lui semblait au contraire que chaque fois, il en ressortait plus brûlant. Et elle ne paraissait pas non plus parvenir à calmer ses ardeurs. Mais le sexe avec elle était tout à fait différent de ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Jusqu'ici, il avait perçu ça comme l'évacuation nécessaire d'un simple besoin naturel. Même la femme soldat, si il ne s'en était pas totalement rassasiée, ne lui avait rien apporté de comparable en terme d'envie et de plaisir. Non qu'elle ait été moins experte que Bulma, mais peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu un choix comparable à celui de Bulma. Bulma venait à lui parce qu'elle en avait envie. Elle n'avait pas subi des mois d'abstinence sur un vaisseau, elle ne se tournait pas vers le plus puissant de sa hiérarchie, elle ne se trouvait pas en position délicate pour repousser ses avances. Elle était libre de toutes ces contraintes, et à chaque fois, elle ne se donnait que parce qu'elle en avait envie, et demain, peut-être, elle pourrait refuser. Il y avait là une spontanéité qui changeait tout. L'emprise qu'il avait sur elle n'était due qu'à son seul charisme, sans arrière pensée, comme une reconnaissance de son pouvoir naturel.

Après l'épisode dans l'infirmerie, il avait tenté d'assimiler certaines règles. Sur ce plan là non plus, cette relation n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Avec Bulma, il y avait évidemment des règles subtiles et compliquées de terriens, et il avait dû renoncer à être tout à fait le seul maître pour pouvoir continuer à explorer ce monde de possibilités nouvelles. Il fallait être attentif.

Elle aimait par exemple qu'ils dorment ensemble, si le lieu s'y prêtait. Si ce n'était pas possible, elle aimait alors rester un temps enlacée contre lui. Il ne refit jamais l'erreur de se rhabiller et de la quitter sans une parole ou un geste, comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Il avait compris que c'était une offense pour elle. _La tendresse._ Il s'était donc docilement accoutumé au rituel. Au début, ça l'avait dérangé. Ça avait tendance à faire refleurir son désir. Et il n'avait jamais dormi avec personne, il trouvait ça gênant. Surtout lorsque ses cauchemars refaisaient surface. Il redoutait de la blesser en se réveillant trop brutalement, et il avait surtout horreur qu'elle l'interroge à chaque fois sur les motifs de son sommeil agité. Mais elle dut finir par le comprendre, car elle cessa de poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait de toute manière jamais répondu. S'il la réveillait, elle se contentait de l'enlacer un peu plus fermement avant qu'il ne se rendorme, comme si sa proximité pouvait représenter un rempart contre les tourments de son esprit. Il accepta progressivement cette manie de prolonger le contact physique après la fin. Son corps s'était habitué à cette promiscuité, qui n'était pas forcément destinée à provoquer un rapport charnel plus poussé. Le contact physique n'avait jamais signifié que deux choses pour lui : la violence ou le sexe. En dehors de cela, il n'avait pas de raison d'être. _La tendresse._

Une autre exigence de Bulma était plus curieuse et plus compliquée. Le fait qu'il couche maintenant ensemble induisait qu'il lui devait des égards particuliers. Elle était devenue passablement intolérante à sa rudesse et à son manque de politesse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi leurs rapports physiques devaient changer son comportement. Sur ces questions, Bulma avait eu le plus grand mal à le faire évoluer. Il ne fut jamais capable de dire bonjour et les mercis étaient marmonnés, rares et bien peu gracieux. Il parvint tout juste à admettre de répondre à ses « bonne nuit », dans la pénombre et l'intimité. Il s'oubliait encore souvent à scander ses exigences et ne se résolut jamais à rien remettre en place de ce qu'il dérangeait. En réalité, elle finit par renoncer à la plupart des règles de vie qu'elle avait voulu tenter de lui imposer. Mais son attirance pour lui n'en parut pas altérée.

Et rien ne semblait devoir faner cette attirance. Végéta, qui voyait son entraînement progresser bien peu, commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas temps de prendre une décision plus radicale pour couper court aux idées obsédantes qu'elle lui inspirait. Il désespérait de voir son désir rampant se taire enfin pour laisser son corps s'adonner à des choses plus capitales dans sa vie. Il pensait souvent à Kakarott et à ce jeune homme mystérieux, qui se transformaient à volonté. Il avait presque l'impression de sentir leurs regards narquois sur lui. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il se présentait sans pouvoir égaler leurs niveaux ? C'était inimaginable pour lui. Et à tenir Bulma, trop près de lui, il réalisait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à évoluer. Mais la fascination qu'il ressentait pour elle le tenaillait fermement et infatigablement, comme une malédiction. Le destin l'aida un peu à s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle était devenue nerveuse. Au début, il ne s'en aperçut pas vraiment, elle était toujours relativement caractérielle. Un soir, dans la cuisine, il la trouva en chemise de nuit, en train de lire son journal dans une position, qui éveilla aussitôt son intérêt. Son repas était sur la table et elle-même paraissait avoir déjà mangé, ou ne pas avoir faim. Il dédaigna la nourriture et s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait ramené ses pieds sur le rebord de l'assise de la chaise et déployé le journal en appui sur ses genoux, pour se caler sur le dossier et le lire à la verticale. Elle mordillait son ongle de pouce, concentrée sur son article. Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs et innocents vers lui. Il lorgnait ses formes au travers du tissu fluide et elle comprit immédiatement la teneur de ses intentions à son regard. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue et s'accroupit très lentement pour se mettre à sa hauteur et mieux observer ses courbes. Il écarta le journal calmement et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle suivait ses gestes des yeux. Il laissa descendre le bout de ses doigts de sa joue le long de son cou et jusqu'à ses seins et son ventre. Il glissa son autre main sous l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit le long de sa cuisse. Elle sursauta à son contact.

- Végéta, chuchota-t-elle.

Il se contenta de grogner, sans vraiment écouter, en remontant toute la jambe vers sa culotte. Elle agrippa sa main au travers du tissu.

- Végéta ! répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Il la regarda d'un air vaguement contrarié. Elle soupira.

- Assieds-toi une minute, arrête ça, dit-elle.

Il n'aima pas le ton de sa voix. Il n'aima pas interrompre ce qu'il était en train de faire non plus. Mais elle affichait cette expression qu'elle prenait quand les choses lui tenaient à cœur. Il se releva avec humeur et s'installa sur la chaise devant son repas. Il commença à manger. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment une attitude attentive quand elle lui parlait. Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour qu'il la regarde.

- Végéta, dit-elle encore une fois, d'un ton calme et ferme.

Il releva la tête et posa ses couverts avec un froncement de sourcils, comprenant le message. Il sentait ses nerfs se tendre un peu. Qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire qu'il doive tout interrompre pour paraître l'écouter ? Il pensa subitement à Kakarott. Elle avait des nouvelles de lui, des nouvelles qui ne lui plairait pas. Il avala sa bouchée péniblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il avec une point d'angoisse.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et il remarqua ses yeux perdus, hésitants, indécis.

- Quoi ? tonna-t-il avec impatience.

- Je suis enceinte murmura-t-elle.

Elle parla d'une voix à peine audible. Il se demanda d'ailleurs s'il avait bien entendu. Il y eut un blanc.

- Je suis enceinte, énonça-t-elle à nouveau, à voix haute cette fois-ci, pensant certainement qu'il n'avait pas compris la première fois.

Il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise bruyamment. Elle sursaut légèrement, étonnée de sa réaction.

- Comment c'est possible ? gronda-t-il.

- Oh ! Pitié ! Epargne-moi tes questions débiles ! gémit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Mais… Tu ne fais rien pour ça ? s'écria-t-il avec indignation.

- Pour pas faire de bébés alors que tu me sautes dessus à tout bout de champs ? rugit-elle, si, figure-toi! Je prends des précautions, mais tu vois, ça n'a pas marché, là !

Il la saisit au col et la leva de son siège sans ménagement. Elle faillit perdre l'équilibre et se redressa avec un petit cri de frayeur et de surprise.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? aboya-t-il.

- Végéta ! Tu me fais mal ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il s'aperçut seulement de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se rappela instantanément ce soir-là dans la cuisine, où il avait failli la tuer, et un frisson le traversa. Il la lâcha aussitôt et elle s'écarta de lui avec irritation.

- Exprès ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire un môme avec un psychopathe comme toi ? siffla-t-elle.

- Je suis un Prince ! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire un enfant sans ma permission !

- Sans ta permission ?! Et la mienne de permission ? Qui me l'a demandé ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Que tu vas me cloitrer sur ta misérable planète et m'apprendre à dire bonjour et merci ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cru une seule minute dans ta petite cervelle insupportable ? hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

- Te cloitrer ? Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! répliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu m'as mise dans la merde aussi !

Il la toisa avec rage. Une envie furieuse de la frapper montait en lui. Il la refoula fermement. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Avait-elle pensé un instant prendre le contrôle sur sa vie ? Parce qu'elle baisait bien ? Il inspira lentement.

- Débarrasse-t'en ! lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde.

- Quoi ?

- Fais le passer, ce môme ! Tu sais comment on fait au moins ?

Elle le fixait avec incrédulité, peinant à enregistrer ses paroles.

- C'est hors de question ! Comment tu peux dire ça ? C'est le tien aussi ! C'est ton enfant !

- Je n'en veux pas ! Je ne veux pas d'enfant ! Je ne veux pas de famille ! Tout ça n'est rien pour moi ! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul et se figea. Il lut la douleur dans ses yeux écarquillés par la peine et la colère, ses yeux remplis de larmes, prêtes à dévaler ses joues. Ça ne le toucha pas. Il mit même des années à éprouver du remord en se remémorant de moment. Sur le coup, il livrait les choses telles qu'il les ressentait, des choses certainement crues aux oreilles de Bulma, mais authentiques. Il était furieux. L'impression d'avoir été roulé dans une manigance de cette bonne femme sournoise, l'emportait sur tout le reste. Et elle refusait de se débarrasser de l'enfant, ce qui accréditait sa conviction qu'elle avait ourdi un véritable complot pour le soumettre. Personne ne le soumettait. Jamais. Il sortait du joug de Freezer et l'idée de retomber sous la coupe de quelqu'un lui déchirait les tripes. Il préférait mourir.

Elle avait le souffle coupé et porta inconsciemment sa main à son ventre. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. Il sentait son exaspération enfler en lui et le submerger peu à peu. Il quitta la cuisine et rejoignit sa chambre avec emportement, presqu'en courant. Il se débarrassa de se tenue d'entraînement et ressortit son uniforme. Il l'enfila nerveusement et ouvrit la fenêtre. La fraîcheur de la nuit l'enveloppa aussitôt. Il s'immobilisa un instant et fit une pause. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré et il sentait le sang battre à plein dans ses tempes. Il essaya de se calmer un peu. Au moment où il prenait son envol, il avisa brusquement le vaisseau spatial des Briefs. Il était toujours là, sagement planté dans un recoin de la propriété. Une lueur s'alluma dans son crâne. Il avait besoin d'isolement et de paix. Il avait besoin d'un mode de vie plus proche de ses vieilles habitudes. L'espace, vide et sombre, lui paraissait une excellente étape pour rassembler ses esprits et se consacrer pleinement à la préparation minutieuse de sa revanche.

**ooo0oooo0ooo**


	6. Bleu

_**Chapitre 5 Bleu**_

Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir un fils un jour. Si son peuple avait survécu, s'il avait eu encore un trône à défendre et s'il avait pu trouver une saïyenne à son niveau, peut-être se serait-il posé la question. Mais il n'existait plus rien de tout ça dans l'univers depuis bien longtemps, et la postérité lui indifférait incroyablement depuis que sa planète avait explosé, quand il était enfant. Il s'était résigné à être le dernier. Sa race mourrait de toute façon avec lui, le reste était de la mythologie. Un fils, c'était absurde et inutile.

Il avait préféré douté qu'elle avait été vraiment enceinte et qu'elle avait gardé l'enfant. Il avait essayé de se convaincre qu'elle n'oserait pas. Et puis, il avait vu le bébé dans ses bras, lorsqu'ils avaient affronté Géro. L'amère réalité était là, en chair et en os. C'était un garçon.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait fait exactement ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire et rien ne l'avait détournée de son choix. Elle était si butée. Il restait contrarié de ce qu'elle _lui _avait fait. En mettant cet enfant au monde, alors qu'il n'en voulait pas, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait volé quelque chose. Les revoir tous les deux, plus d'un an plus tard, avait rallumé sa colère.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien ressenti d'autre que cette colère vibrante vis-à-vis de cet enfant, si semblable à sa mère avec ses cheveux clairs, si _terrien._ A la vérité, s'ils avaient pu disparaître tous les deux, il l'aurait vécu comme un soulagement.

C'était horrible de se remémorer ces pensées, des années plus tard, pourtant son esprit les avaient réellement formulées. Peut-être même, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce combat contre les cyborgs, s'il n'y avait pas eu Kakarott et ce jeune homme venu du futur, peut-être même, il fallait se l'avouer du bout des lèvres, peut-être qu'il aurait été capable de les anéantir lui-même. Comme il avait envoyé sa maîtresse sur cette mission-suicide, des années auparavant. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop de lui devaient périr avant qu'il ne s'empêtre dans la toile sournoise de leur affection.

Mais sur le moment, ce qui lui importait le plus était de trouver et d'affronter ces fameux cyborgs. Des ennemis si prometteurs. Il décida vaguement de régler le problème plus tard. Il aurait tout loisir de le faire quand il aurait démontré sa toute-puissance. Mais, comme souvent depuis qu'il avait croisé la route Kakarott, les événements ne s'enchaînèrent pas comme il l'avait projeté.

Et il rencontra Trunks. L'adulte. Son _fils_ adulte. Quoiqu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de l'admettre, ce fut un choc pour lui. En un sens, cette rencontre le percuta en plein vol. Enfermé dans l'aigreur de ses obsessions, il avait mis du temps à comprendre qui était ce jeune homme. Ça l'avait frappé, quand il lui avait reproché de n'avoir pas porté secours à Bulma et au bébé quand leur vaisseau avait été pulvérisé. Ce mystérieux guerrier, si puissant, si impressionnant était son _fils_, un prolongement de lui-même, presque un alter-ego.

Trunks l'avait conquis aussi sournoisement et aussi implacablement que sa mère l'avait fait. A la différence de Bulma, il partait avec un avantage de poids. Il était un puissant combattant. Sa puissance surpassait même celle de son père. Cette seule donnée avait retenu d'emblée l'attention de Végéta. La curiosité s'était emparée de lui, et elle était très vite devenue une fascination incontrôlable et difficile à dissimuler. Ce qu'il avait retrouvé de Bulma en lui, cette intuition, cette patience, cette attention particulière pour lui, avait achevé de le vaincre. Ils avaient passé une année entière dans la chambre du temps. Il avait eu le temps de l'observer et, malgré sa réticence, le lien s'était noué. L'orgueil et la fierté avaient pesé irrésistiblement en lui, et, à la fin de ce long entraînement en tête à tête, son esprit avait concédé de le considérer comme son _fils_. Au sens propre du terme, avec toutes les implications que cela générait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait accepté consciemment un lien d'affection.

Même si c'était encore et toujours son narcissisme effréné et son orgueil démesuré qui l'avaient poussé dans cette direction, ça restait une voie exceptionnelle pour lui. Il était loin de vouer un attachement désintéressé et spontané bien sûr, mais la trajectoire de sa vie, toujours si claire, si évidente, amorçait une courbe inconnue. D'une certaine façon, les effets de Bulma sur son existence commençaient à se faire sentir. Ce qu'il ignorait alors, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un début.

Quand son fils adulte avait disparu, Végéta avait longuement hésité. Son fils était là, son vrai fils, un enfant qui ne pesait rien, qui ne parlait même pas, encore très fragile. Il savait maintenant son potentiel. Il savait aussi qu'il pourrait grandir sans lui, c'était bien ce qu'avait fait celui qui était revenu du futur. Une fois de plus, ce qui le décida à reparaître dans la vie de son fils, fut cette rivalité indéracinable avec Kakarott. Et Gohan. Gohan les avait finalement sauvés. Un gamin hybride, le fils de Kakarott. Le même qui avait vraisemblablement entraîné le Trunks du futur, qui continuait à le considérer comme un guerrier supérieur à lui. Végéta avait deviné depuis longtemps la force incroyable qui sommeillait en Gohan. Et il ne pouvait envisager un seul instant que son fils soit en dessous de lui. Si Végéta n'était pas parvenu à dépasser son rival, son fils le ferait pour lui.

Il se doutait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu à la Capsule. Où était-il d'ailleurs le bienvenu ? Mais Trunks lui appartenait. Le reste l'intéressait assez peu et il était décidé, si Bulma lui créait trop de problème, à prendre l'enfant. Tout simplement.

- Je veux voir Trunks, annonça-t-il quand elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle cilla un peu, stupéfaite de le trouver là.

- C'est nouveau, marmonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourtant, elle s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte pour le laisser entrer.

- Il dort, annonça-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je vais te montrer. Ne fais pas de bruit.

Elle passa devant lui et monta à l'étage. Il la suivit sans un mot. Elle ouvrit la porte d'une pièce bizarrement aménagée et colorée, décorée de mille détails absurdes. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention et entra. Elle resta dans le couloir, adossée au mur, et attendit. L'enfant était dans un lit minuscule pourvu de barreau. Il reposait comme un petit sac, les paupières closes, la bouche entrouverte, un mince filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Végéta se pencha et lui tourna la tête sans ménagement. Etait-ce vraiment celui qu'il connaissait ? Le bébé grogna un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, le saïyen eut la satisfaction de constater que c'était bien le même. Il lui ressemblait un peu, vu de près. Se cramponnant à la barrière du lit, Végéta entreprit de se concentrer pour cerner son aura. Elle était faible encore et diffuse mais elle correspondait à celle, plus puissante, et tellement éclatante, du Trunks adulte. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua que Bulma était entrée et se tenait à la tête du lit, fixant l'enfant d'un air songeur.

- Il marche ? demanda Végéta, sans prendre la peine de chuchoter.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement, sans lâcher le dormeur des yeux.

- Il a quel âge ?

- Il a presque un an, soupira Bulma, peut-être pourrait-on discuter de tout ça, ailleurs pour le laisser dormir tranquillement ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Il la suivit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son fils. Elle referma précautionneusement la porte et s'éloigna pour redescendre et sortir sur la terrasse du rez-de-chaussée. Végéta remarqua que les parents Briefs n'étaient pas là.

- Alors ? demanda Bulma en allumant une cigarette, quel est le programme ?

Il remarqua que sa main tremblait un peu. Il comprit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à sa visite.

- Je veux l'élever. Enfin, plus exactement, je veux superviser son évolution, annonça Végéta en s'asseyant tranquillement sur l'une des chaises.

Bulma eut un petit rire qu'elle musela aussitôt. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Oh. Je vois. Tu n'as plus grand-chose à ton agenda, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna-t-il.

- Je veux juste dire que tu aurais pu nous tuer en laissant Cell prendre sa forme parfaite mais que, pour l'instant, il n'y a plus d'ennemi en vue.

- Bulma, coupa-t-il d'une voix dure, je pourrais le _prendre_. Tu sais ? Juste le prendre, une nuit, pendant que tu dors, et partir avec.

Elle sursauta et le regarda avec surprise et colère.

- N'y pense même pas. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable pour rendre ta vie impossible, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Sa réponse le fit rire à son tour mais il leva les mains en signe de paix. Elle était toujours aussi inconsciente et intrépide. Sûre d'elle et ne doutant jamais de rien.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon intention pour l'instant. Il est trop petit. Comme je te l'ai dit, je veux pouvoir veiller à son développement, ce gamin a un potentiel hors du commun.

Elle le fixait gravement. Elle écrasa sa cigarette.

- Et bien, ta chambre est toujours vide là-haut, conclut-elle, si tu ne t'y sens pas trop _cloitré_.

Il fut étonné de sa proposition de revenir vivre ici. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, compte tenu de la façon dont ils avaient rompu. Il pensa aussitôt qu'elle avait peur qu'il mette sa menace d'enlever Trunks à exécution. Il comprit aussi exactement que cet enfant était devenu sa faiblesse. Il ne connaissait rien au lien entre une mère et son enfant, il ne connaissait que la réputation de ce lien et il avait pu parfois la vérifier quand il avait purgé des planètes.

- C'est parfait. La salle de gravité est toujours en fonction, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-il avec assurance.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, avec une expression qui ressemblait presque à de la haine.

- On va poser les choses clairement, Végéta. Si je te laisse revenir, c'est uniquement pour lui. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné ce que tu m'as fait.

- Ce que je t'ai fait ? s'insurgea-t-il, toi, tu m'as fait un gamin ! Sans me demander !

- Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de notre histoire ?

- Il n'y a pas d'_histoire_, comme tu dis, je t'avais dit de ne pas le garder.

Elle soupira nerveusement et détourna les yeux. Elle paraissait contenir sa colère. Elle se leva sans un mot et l'abandonna sur la terrasse. Il devina qu'elle retenait ses larmes et ne voulait pas les laisser déborder devant lui. Il avait un peu appris à la connaître. Elle était si émotive, comme tous les terriens.

Il tourna la tête vers la salle de gravité dans le jardin. Une série de souvenirs commença à le submerger maintenant qu'il portait son attention sur le décor de la Capsule. A bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'histoire entre Bulma et lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés seuls ici ? Trois mois ? Quatre mois ? Les mois les plus singuliers et peut-être les plus sereins de sa vie. Est-ce que ça ne faisait pas de leur relation une histoire ? Il pouvait se souvenir très précisément de moments qu'ils avaient passés ici. Il avait voulu croire qu'il n'y avait eu que l'attirance physique mais il en doutait maintenant. Bulma l'avait rendu dingue. Au-delà de leurs rapports charnels, qui n'étaient finalement que l'aboutissement de sa fascination pour elle. Il n'avait jamais supporté qu'elle détourne son attention de lui. Il l'avait voulu pour lui tout seul, comme un trésor.

Quand il avait quitté la Capsule, il n'avait pas guéri tout de suite. Elle avait hanté ses pensées un temps. Leurs habitudes lui avaient manqué. Mais il était la maîtrise incarnée et il avait fait taire ses idées fixes, à coup d'entraînement dans des conditions extrêmes, tâchant de se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait nourri sa fureur contre elle pour mieux l'oublier, et bientôt, les nécessités de sa survie sur des planètes hostiles, et le passage inespéré au stade supérieur, l'avait ramené à sa plus ancienne obsession, celle pour laquelle il existait encore, devenir le plus puissant, et battre Kakarott, l'humilier de manière éclatante. De retour dans ce jardin, qui n'avait pas changé, face à la salle de gravité, tous ses souvenirs refoulés refaisaient surface, et lui rappelaient ce qu'il avait tâché de rayer de son esprit. Comme elle l'avait si justement souligné, il y avait plus d'ennemi à abattre et même Kakarott était mort, il se retrouvait seul face à la réalité de ses sentiments contradictoires pour elle, pour leur fils, pour cette planète même, qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter.

L'enfant était trop petit. Végéta n'avait aucune notion des étapes du développement d'un bébé. Trunks marchait, il se mettait très rapidement en colère, à la grande satisfaction de son père, mais il n'y avait aucun espoir de le voir maîtriser son énergie, ni même d'enchaîner des mouvements déterminés. Est-ce que tout ça viendrait vite ? Est-ce que ça se comptait en mois, en année ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Trunks ne parlait même pas, quoiqu'il ait l'air de comprendre, si on lui faisait la grâce de lui s'adresser à lui normalement. Végéta remarqua qu'il réagissait au son de la voix et aux intonations. Il n'avait pas voulu poser de questions à Bulma et il décida d'être juste patient. En attendant, il retrouva avec satisfaction la salle de gravité. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer toutes ses fonctionnalités du fait de son départ précipité de la Capsule lors de son dernier séjour. Les parents Briefs accueillirent son retour avec naturel, comme s'il ne s'était absenté que quelques jours. Avec Bulma… Avec Bulma c'était, comme toujours, compliqué.

Elle s'efforçait de l'ignorer et de rester froide avec lui. Mais il comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'une façade. Il sentait ses regards sur lui quand il lui tournait le dos, ses attentions, qu'elle dissimulait pitoyablement en les mettant sur le compte de sa mère, ou sur de l'inadvertance. Des détails qu'il relevait implacablement et qui lui procurait une jubilation inédite.

Une nuit, où un cauchemar l'avait réveillé en sueur, il avait perçu sa présence dans le couloir. Il avait eu l'idée de se lever sans bruit, pour ouvrir brusquement la porte et la surprendre là, attendant de voir quelle excuse minable elle inventerait pour se trouver à cet endroit-là, à cette heure-ci. A la dernière minute, il avait renoncé. Il avait plaqué son oreille contre la porte pour écouter sa respiration imperceptible. Il la visualisait presque, debout de l'autre côté, avec sa mine soucieuse, hésitant à entrer, se maîtrisant pour ne pas le faire. Il savait que ses cauchemars l'impressionnaient, comme si ils avaient pu prendre corps dans la réalité et lui faire du mal. Il renonça à mettre son plan à exécution parce qu'il aimait cette situation, il aimait la voir glisser de nouveau vers lui, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il était persuadé qu'elle reviendrait et si, tel était le cas, il voulait qu'elle le fasse d'elle-même, qu'elle ouvre elle-même cette fichue porte, qu'elle n'osait pas encore pousser. Il se sentait en position de force et il aimait ça. Car elle restait étrangement désirable. Sa rancune pour le gamin était graduellement retombée en même temps qu'il avait découvert Trunks. Ce môme n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée et il était plutôt réussi. Végéta considérait qu'il lui appartenait tout à fait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, même si Bulma assurait _l'intendance_. C'était une offrande qu'il était libre d'accepter ou pas. Et il l'avait acceptée. De fait, le fond de colère en lui ne parvenait plus à rivaliser avec le désir croissant qui recommençait à se manifester. Et ce qui faisait monter ce désir un peu plus, était la rébellion affichée de Bulma. Affichée mais visiblement pas assumée. Végéta savait les bénéfices de la patience. Elle viendrait toute seule, sans qu'il ait besoin de rien faire. Il avait le contrôle.

Encore une fois, c'était avec Bulma un bien mauvais calcul. Sans même connaître ses plans et ses intuitions, elle prenait systématiquement le chemin opposé. Elle ne poussa jamais la porte. Il s'aperçut que sa force de caractère et son entêtement la rendait redoutable, et que, malgré les apparences, il n'aurait jamais tout à fait le contrôle avec elle.

- On fête l'anniversaire de Trunks dimanche, annonça-t-elle un soir, tandis qu'il mangeait.

- Anniversaire ?

- Il a un an. On lui offre des cadeaux et on mange un gâteau, après un repas un peu spécial.

- Quel intérêt ?

- Pour toi, sans doute, aucun, ça ne te rendra ni plus fort, ni plus aimable. Mais pour lui, c'est important. Il y aura des invités.

Il soupira avec indifférence. Les rituels des terriens étaient assommants. Elle le regardait calmement, les bras croisés. Il sentait ses yeux sur lui et leva la tête.

- Tu viendras prendre le gâteau avec nous, ça devrait aller, décréta-t-elle.

Il en était évidemment hors de question. Mais elle tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse et l'abandonna à son repas solitaire et silencieux. Si sûre d'elle.

Ce qui le fit sortir de sa réserve en premier lieu, ce jour-là, fut la femme de Kakarott. Il vit les invités arriver de loin. En fait, Bulma n'avait pas invité beaucoup de gens. Des terriens du quartier, la femme de Kakarott. Végéta ne fut pas sûr quand il la vit arriver, mais il finit par s'approcher discrètement de la terrasse. Son ventre était anormalement rond. Il soupira imperceptiblement. Un autre enfant. Ce crétin avait fait un autre enfant avant de mourir. Végéta observa Chichi de loin, les yeux plissés. Le sien devrait surpasser les deux fils de son ennemi. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Son attention fut aussitôt détournée par l'arrivée du _petit ami_. « Yamcha » lui souffla sa mémoire. Sans qu'il s'y attende, il sentit son estomac se nouer. N'était-il pas censé avoir tout à fait disparu de la circulation? Pourquoi l'inviter ? Il observa Bulma qui discutait avec lui, il perçut une complicité entre eux. Sa mine se renfrogna. C'était totalement _inapproprié_. Cette fête était dédiée à _son _fils, la présence de Yamcha était totalement saugrenue.

A cet instant, Bulma se retourna et le vit. Au travers de la petite masse des invités, de la fumée du barbecue, son regard paraissait tracer une ligne très précise qui tombait directement sur lui. Elle sourit faiblement. Il se tenait sous un arbre, à distance de la terrasse, où était groupée la joyeuse troupe d'invités qui passaient l'enfant de bras en bras malgré ses gesticulations rebelles. Végéta restait là, debout, imperturbable, sans faire mine de s'approcher pour se mêler à la fête, mais il était là. Il n'eut même pas l'impression que quelqu'un ait remarqué sa présence en dehors de Bulma. Elle paraissait heureuse, plus gaie que d'habitude. Il l'observa un temps, surveillant jalousement le moindre de ses rapprochements avec l'autre terrien. Il commençait à se demander comment un être si faible et si stupide avait pu poser la main sur elle. Il se demandait aussi, assez sournoisement, s'il n'avait pas l'intention d'essayer de la reprendre. Ou peut-être ne transposait-il sur lui que ses propres intentions. Il finit par s'apercevoir que, tout comme il le faisait avec Trunks, il considérait en réalité Bulma comme sa propriété.

Il ne supporta pas longtemps le ventre rond de la femme de Kakarott et les rires stupides des terriens, du _petit ami_. Il se retira dans la salle de gravité, avec une impression de vide et se mit à s'entraîner.

Après quelques heures, quelqu'un désactiva le mécanisme de gravité. Il se tourna vers le sas d'entrée et ne fut pas très surpris de la voir arriver. Elle amenait un plateau croulant de nourriture.

- Ils sont tous partis, annonça-t-elle gaiement, c'était très réussi.

Il se contenta de grogner et riva son regard sur la nourriture. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa le plateau sur la console à proximité. Elle paraissait de bonne humeur.

- Tous les gens que j'ai invités sont venus. Chichi est enceinte, j'espère que ce sera une fille pour changer, raconta-t-elle.

- Et Yamcha ? souligna-t-il.

Il se mordit la langue. Il s'aperçut que la présence du terrien, son aisance avec Bulma, l'avait perturbé plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu l'admettre. Ses paroles lui avaient totalement échappé. Il ne voulait pas laisser comprendre qu'il avait tout particulièrement remarqué la présence de Yamcha, ni qu'elle l'avait gênée. Bulma se figea et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Il se sentit aussitôt embarrassé, presque nu. Elle laissa flotter l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Et Yamcha. Je l'ai invité aussi. Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle simplement, c'est un problème ?

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour poser la question. Sa proximité empêchait Végéta de détourner les yeux et il savait pertinemment que, malgré son ton anodin, sa question n'était pas innocente.

- C'est de nouveau ton…_petit ami _?

Il avait parlé presque à voix basse, comme s'il était honteux de sa curiosité. Il n'était pas sûr de la réponse à ce moment-là. Après tout, il l'avait quittée depuis un petit moment, et Yamcha et elle avaient eu tendance à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Et elle ne se décidait pas à revenir vers le saïyen malgré l'envie qu'il avait cru déceler en elle. Un doute envahissant rongeait maintenant son esprit. Elle fit une moue amusée.

- Ça fait une différence pour toi ? répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il se raidit un peu devant la tournure que prenait la conversation. Mais bien sûr que ça faisait une différence pour lui. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer Bulma entre les mains d'un autre. Il était revenu depuis plusieurs semaines et dans le huis-clos de la Capsule, il avait acquis l'idée qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Aujourd'hui le monde extérieur avait fait irruption dans leur cocon et il avait réalisé qu'elle pourrait aussi bien lui échapper. Elle était jeune et désirable encore; d'autres que lui ne manqueraient pas de le remarquer, à commencer par cet imbécile de Yamcha, qui, en plus, n'ignorait rien de son mode de fonctionnement. Cette réflexion lui avait paru si pesante qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question directement, n'hésitant pas à s'exposer à son intuition diabolique. Etait-il possible que ce crétin redevienne son partenaire ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'il rôde autour de mon fils, bredouilla-t-il.

- Bien sûr, soupira-t-elle avec une incrédulité malicieuse.

Elle se hissa doucement sur la pointe des pieds et, plaçant sa bouche au niveau de son oreille, chuchota « Devine ». Il se figea et la fusilla du regard. Il sentait qu'elle s'amusait terriblement. Elle s'amusait de lui. Son orgueil fut piqué au vif. Il l'écarta de lui brusquement.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! rugit-il.

Elle eut un petit rire et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas léger. Il avait envie de la pulvériser à cet instant. Il se souvint subitement à quel point elle pouvait être insupportable.

Les jours qui suivirent, il guetta le retour de Yamcha. Mais il ne reparut pas. Le doute qui l'avait si sourdement tenaillé le jour de l'anniversaire se dissipa. Mais, après cet épisode, sa conviction que Bulma reviendrait irrésistiblement vers lui s'était passablement émoussée. Il n'était plus sûr de rien concernant cette terrienne imprévisible. Il commençait même à envisager, avec une certaine anxiété, d'avoir perdu toute chance de la récupérer un jour. Certainement, il avait compris qu'il était quelqu'un de particulier dans sa vie, mais peut-être n'était-ce que parce qu'il était le père de son enfant. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait clairement expliqué qu'elle ne l'avait laissé revenir que pour Trunks. Même si Végéta avait peu de contact avec le petit qui évoluait très lentement, toujours incapable de parler, même si Trunks semblait presque craindre son père, peut-être ce gamin resterait-il le seul lien qui le rattacherait jamais à Bulma.

Quand la mauvaise saison arriva, Bunny et son mari disparurent à nouveau. Végéta fut pris d'une impression de déjà-vu quand il se retrouva seul à table avec Bulma, après son entraînement, dans la cuisine illuminée. Cette impression dériva rapidement en une sorte de nostalgie. Un sentiment étrange qu'il connaissait peu. Il se surprenait à vouloir revenir deux ans en arrière. Et le désir de renouer les liens qu'il avait si brutalement arrachés le rongeait lentement, heurté par l'impassibilité apparente de Bulma. Sa distance lui était de plus en plus douloureuse et il lui était de plus en plus pénible de donner le change. Par moment, il sentait l'envie de l'enlacer pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le contrôle qu'il avait cru détenir se diluait irrémédiablement au fils des jours. Ça le rendait furieux. Il était si impuissant, si vulnérable. Il n'avait plus d'obsessions annexes pour détourner ses méditations. Plus de combats en perspectives, plus de Kakarott à surpasser, plus un endroit où se cacher. Plus qu'elle au milieu du désert de sa vie. Il ne parvenait même pas à s'infliger la violence de fuir la Capsule.

Un matin, il eut la surprise de la voir débarquer dans sa chambre. Elle titubait un peu. Il venait de se réveiller et s'assit aussitôt, l'observant avec méfiance.

- Végéta, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, comme si elle venait d'accomplir un effort intense. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et presque blanche, ses yeux embués. Elle les baissa péniblement vers lui.

- Je suis malade. Occupe-toi de Trunks, s'il te plaît. Il pleure, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? glapit-il.

Elle s'affaissa lentement sur le lit et finit par s'allonger, recroquevillée sur le drap.

- Pitié, je vais mourir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il s'aperçut qu'elle irradiait d'une chaleur inhabituelle. Elle avait fermé les yeux et respirait bruyamment. Il posa sa main avec précaution sur sa tête. Elle était effectivement brûlante et maintenant totalement immobile. Il entendait les appels de l'enfant, plus loin dans la maison.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça Bulma. Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censé faire.

- Lait. Frigo. Biberon. Gâteau, marmonna-t-elle, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

- Tu déconnes, j'espère ? grinça-t-il. Tu veux que je te rappelle qui je suis ?

Elle leva sa main et la plaça sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Fais le pour moi grogna-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Ce simple geste, le contact de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, figèrent instantanément son emportement. Il saisit sa main doucement pour la retirer, la pressant imperceptiblement dans sa paume, et la reposant délicatement sur les draps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, les leva vers lui et l'observa intensément. Il hésita un instant, en la dévisageant. Et subitement, sans même y réfléchir pour une fois, il tira la couverture lentement et l'en recouvrit précautionneusement. Elle suivait son geste des yeux sans bouger. Il la borda minutieusement et commença à se lever. Il était nu, fidèle à ses habitudes, et elle laissa flotter son regard trouble sur lui, emmitouflée par ses soins. Il le remarqua au bout d'un instant. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas du désir. Elle était fiévreuse et son corps, trop occupé à lutter contre la maladie, ne paraissait pas permettre au désir de monter en elle. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il mit du temps à identifier. Quelque chose qu'il n'identifia que bien plus tard. Le meilleur qualificatif qu'il trouva sur le coup fut une sorte d'affection. Une affection particulière, profonde, dévouée, admirative et bienveillante.

Elle le fixa tout le temps qu'il mit à s'habiller puis ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

S'occuper du môme dépassa très rapidement et très largement ses compétences. Il n'avait jamais mesuré le manque d'autonomie d'un si jeune enfant, qui ne pouvait même pas boire proprement dans un verre, et mettait un temps infini à la plus élémentaire des actions, comme descendre un escalier. Il fallait tout faire. _Tout_. Même sortir un gâteau de son emballage était une tâche trop ardue. Végéta se demanda s'il avait jamais été lui-même aussi vulnérable et dépendant de son entourage à cet âge. Lui qui n'avait jamais compté prendre soin de quiconque, était incapable d'anticiper et de comprendre les besoins de Trunks, qui s'appliquait étrangement à être le plus sale et le plus curieux possible. Après le petit déjeuner, quand Végéta comprit avec horreur que l'enfant n'était même pas capable d'utiliser les toilettes, il explosa.

Il remonta dans sa chambre où Bulma dormait profondément et la secoua vigoureusement.

- Bulma ! Lève-toi ! Je ne peux pas m'occuper du gamin ! s'écria-t-il.

Elle entrouvrit les paupières.

- Il a mangé ? grogna-t-elle, encore endormie.

- Ouais. Plus ou moins. Il est dégoûtant !

- OK. Donne-moi le téléphone, j'appelle la voisine, souffla-t-elle péniblement.

Appâté par l'idée d'être déchargé de sa mission, il fit exactement tout ce que Bulma commanda. Il parvint même à retenir ses mouvements d'humeur quand la voisine vint récupérer Trunks. C'était une copie conforme de Bunny et il crut bien ne jamais s'en débarrasser. Mais quand elle repartit avec Trunks hurlant dans ses bras, il fut envahi d'un sentiment de soulagement extrême.

Rapidement, la maison lui parut incroyablement vide et silencieuse. Bulma ne reparut pas de la journée et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il se surprit à retourner plusieurs fois vérifier si elle allait mieux et comptait se lever. Elle était restée dans son lit, enveloppée dans la couverture et ne semblait jamais devoir se réveiller. Immobile. Brûlante. Sauf pour sa respiration sifflante, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. A la fin de la journée, il se demanda si peut-être il existait des médicaments à prendre pour les terriens. Il connaissait peu la maladie. Dans son esprit, l'infirmerie et les médecins avaient été conçus pour soigner les combattants, pas les terriennes malades. Elle paraissait si faible. Etait-il possible qu'elle meure ? La question surgit dans son crâne subitement et généra une angoisse inconnue.

Il se rua dans la chambre, maintenant plongée dans l'obscurité du soir. Elle était toujours au même endroit, enroulée dans la couverture, endormie. Il s'assit avec précaution à côté d'elle et approcha sa main hésitante de son front. Elle était toujours fiévreuse. Il secoua doucement son épaule.

- Bulma ? chuchota-t-il, comme s'il redoutait la réponse, ou plutôt l'absence de réponse.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le fixa sans un mot.

- Tu…Tu as dormi toute la journée, constata-t-il avec embarras.

- J'ai soif, murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Que faut-il faire pour que… tu redeviennes _normale _? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Elle sourit faiblement et referma les yeux.

- Attendre. Apporte-moi à boire, s'il te plaît.

Il se leva et resta indécis devant le lit. Il n'avait jamais _apporté à boire_ à quiconque. Même Freezer n'avait jamais exigé ce genre de services de lui. Elle toussa un peu et cela le fit sursauter. Il s'aperçut qu'elle s'apprêtait à sombrer à nouveau. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ramena un verre d'eau.

- Bulma ! appela-t-il en la secouant.

Elle se réveilla à nouveau et s'assit péniblement dans le lit. Elle but le verre entier et le lui rendit en soupirant, à la fois de soulagement et de lassitude. Elle était assise face à lui, les prunelles noyée dans le vague et, sans qu'il s'y attende, se blottit lentement contre lui. Il réprima un mouvement de recul mais la laissa faire. Elle ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Il percevait le léger tremblement de son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser doucement se cheveux et finit par enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était somnolente. Ils restèrent dans cette position un temps assez long. Le poids de son corps contre lui, la pénombre de la chambre et le silence de la maison imprégnait ce moment d'une quiétude inhabituelle. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait bien. Aucune aigreur, aucune frustration n'agitait son esprit. Il finit par la recoucher précautionneusement et, après s'être déshabillé, se glissa auprès d'elle dans les draps, avant de s'endormir.

C'était étrange. Il avait eu tellement de mal à s'habituer à dormir avec quelqu'un dans les premiers temps. Il n'en avait jamais saisi l'intérêt, on manquait de place, on manquait d'air, tout le monde avait trop chaud. Ce soir-là, il avait eu envie, même besoin de dormir à ses côtés, de veiller son sommeil.

Cet épisode de sa vie, il s'en était rendu compte plus tard, lui avait révélé des considérations totalement nouvelles. Anticiper et répondre aux besoins de l'autre, se préoccuper de son confort, sans aucune réelle nécessité. Bulma avait induit tout ça si naturellement en lui que c'était comme un tour de magie. On ne sait plus expliquer d'où vient exactement ce qui vient d'apparaître sous nos yeux. Il s'était fait du souci pour elle. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt particulier, mais ses sentiments bridés depuis si longtemps avaient tendu toutes ses préoccupations vers elle. Sans aucun calcul, sans aucune réflexion. Sans même s'en rendre compte.

Avec l'expérience, il s'aperçut plus tard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple grippe et que sa vie n'avait été en danger à aucun moment, mais sur le coup, il ne savait pas, il n'était pas très sûr. Ces doutes avaient dévoilé son besoin d'elle.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla avec un désir tenace au creux de l'estomac. Elle s'était serrée contre lui et avait passé son bras sur sa poitrine. Il resta immobile et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, grands ouverts, patients. Elle était réveillée mais ne bougeait pas. Il ne la repoussa pas non plus. Il aurait pu le faire mais bizarrement, il n'en éprouvait aucune envie. Il capitulait. Elle le savait, il l'acceptait. Elle se redressa et se leva sans un mot, s'extirpant de sa chaleur confortable. Manifestement, elle se sentait radicalement mieux. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements avec nonchalance, en passant dans la salle de bains, sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Il la suivit, tenaillé par son désir, que le spectacle qu'elle venait de lui offrir avait aiguisé.

Il la rejoignit dans la douche. Le jet d'eau qu'elle avait mis en marche coulait en pic vertical sur sa tête et dévalait son corps dans un mouvement fluide et rapide, contournant les courbes et les creux. Elle avait fermé ses yeux pour les protéger et demeurait immobile. Il saisit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa avidement. Elle enroula aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou, cherchant ses lèvres et sa langue, laissant l'eau de la douche noyer leur baiser.

A cet instant, il eut l'impression que rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il put tout juste contenir la violence de sa convoitise exaltée. Il la repoussa contre le mur carrelé derrière elle et elle eut le souffle coupé par le choc. Elle se contenta d'interrompre son baiser pour reprendre sa respiration, tandis qu'il la soulevait déjà. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille pour stabiliser sa position, sans se soucier de ses cheveux gorgés d'eau qui tombaient sur ses yeux en masse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? chuchota-t-elle à son oreille en s'agrippant à ses épaules.

Il s'introduisit en elle sans répondre. Ce fut comme un soulagement. Ce n'était plus seulement une question de plaisir, c'était devenu un besoin. Elle étouffa un grognement et s'adossa au mur. Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement et les planta dans les siens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait encore derrière eux couvrait le son de sa voix mais il avait parfaitement entendu. Il se rapprocha d'elle et passa sa langue dans son cou avant de commencer paresseusement ses mouvements. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Il sentait qu'elle en avait envie mais, comme toujours, cette bonne femme butée ne pouvait pas faire les choses simplement. Et il voulait ressentir son désir en miroir du sien. Il en avait besoin.

- Mon Dieu, Végéta, parle ! grogna-t-elle.

Il comprit que, malgré les réactions progressives de son corps, Bulma n'était pas décidée à se taire, ni à se laisser aller. Même dans ces moments-là, elle savait être insupportable. Son bassin commençait à accompagner instinctivement la cadence, et même, il la voyait se mordre les lèvres pour se retenir, mais elle continuait à l'interroger du regard.

- Tais-toi, souffla-t-il en mangeant ses lèvres.

Elle détourna la tête pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Non, dis-moi où tu veux en venir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Brusquement, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, collant sa tête au mur.

- C'est toi que je veux. Tout entière, rien que pour moi, marmonna-t-il

La réponse parut la satisfaire. Elle n'essaya pas de dégager sa main, elle n'essaya plus de parler, il la vit fermer les yeux, glisser dans la transe et laisser enfin son orgasme monter graduellement. Il se libéra lui-même avec une violence prévisible après des semaines de frustration et presque deux ans sans rapports charnels.

Cette étreinte ne resta pas dans sa mémoire pour le plaisir qu'elle lui procura, mais comme l'aboutissement d'un long combat contre lui-même et contre Bulma. Ils passèrent leur journée dans sa chambre à alterner le sommeil et les ébats passionnés. Quand le soir tomba, assis dans la cuisine illuminée, il se fit la réflexion que, pour la première fois de sa vie, et sans compter les périodes où il était blessé, il était resté un jour complet sans entraînement, tout simplement _au lit_. Il n'avait jamais passé une journée si improductive et pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. En face de lui, Bulma qui portait seulement un pull largement trop ample, servait les plats qu'elle avait confectionnés à la hâte. Elle finit par s'assoir devant son assiette mais ne fit pas mine de commencer à manger.

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit ce matin. Tu me veux pour toi tout seul ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle subitement, sur un ton presque enfantin.

Il faillit s'étouffer. Il avait complètement oublié ces paroles. Là, au milieu de la cuisine, en plein repas, elles le hérissèrent instantanément. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme connerie pour la faire taire… Il cessa de manger et la regarda. Elle avait un air si candide, presque implorant. Si éloigné de la confiance qu'elle affichait en temps normal. Elle était belle. Il lui sourit. Il était tenté de dire qu'il la possédait déjà manifestement entièrement, mais il avait conscience que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait enduré son entêtement et sa force de caractère. Elle était susceptible, et il devait être prudent dans ses propos.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux, confirma-t-il finalement, après une hésitation.

- Très bien. C'est aussi ce que je veux, répondit-elle avec une pointe de soulagement. Je te veux tout entier pour moi toute seule.

Il déglutit et fronça les sourcils. Evidemment, elle se considérait sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Il réalisa qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il réalisa aussi qu'il avait le temps. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable.

**ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	7. Vert

**Merci pour les reviews encourageantes auxquelles je n'aurais pas répondu. Merci à ceux qui suivent, malgré la forme un peu spéciale du récit.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Vert**_

_La grosse femme l'avait guidé jusqu'à une porte battante derrière laquelle, on le contraignit à tout un cérémonial compliqué. Il n'essaya pas de protester et se prêta au jeu en rongeant son frein. Il n'était plus vraiment en position d'exiger, sa puissance ne lui servait plus à rien; il avait même l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été si puissant qu'il s'était plus à le croire._

_A cet instant, il prenait conscience qu'il n'avait même jamais été grand-chose. Il prenait conscience de tout ce qui le dépassait, de tout ce qui le dépasserait toujours, et quoiqu'il fasse. Il subissait la fatalité comme n'importe quel être vivant, aussi démuni que le plus faible des êtres. _

_Non, il ne se sentait plus si fort et il comprenait maintenant la question que la grosse femme lui avait posé avant de venir ici. « Vous sentez-vous assez fort ? »_

**ooo0oooo0ooo**

Les premières années qu'il passa à la Capsule furent comme un jeu d'équilibriste. Il avait cédé à sa fascination pour Bulma, mais son esprit continuait à considérer tout cela comme un épisode passager. Il finirait par se lasser de la terrienne, il finissait toujours par se lasser. Pourtant, même en apprenant à la connaître, même en commençant à la cerner et en étudiant les mœurs terriennes, elle continuait à le surprendre et à l'attirer irrésistiblement. Quand il s'absentait parfois pour aller s'entraîner ailleurs, ou pour satisfaire son besoin de liberté, son absence générait immanquablement un vide. Dans son corps et dans sa tête. Et il revenait toujours. Elle ne semblait même pas en douter.

Pour se rassurer, pendant les premières années, il avait échafaudé le projet de partir avec Trunks dès qu'il serait autonome. Il prendrait le môme et s'exilerait sur une planète, loin de la Terre, où sa mère ne viendrait pas les ennuyer, et où il pourrait faire de sa descendance, le plus puissant des guerriers connus de l'univers, le fils du Prince de tous les saïyens. Ce plan avait tourné en boucle dans son crâne les premiers temps, avant de se faner inéluctablement. S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il lui sembla avec le recul que c'était plutôt une incantation rassurante qu'un réel projet. De toute façon, il s'aperçut progressivement que si son idée lui était apparue simple et logique quand il l'avait mise au point, elle avait perdu toute crédibilité à mesure que les mois et les années passaient.

D'abord, il ne guérissait pas de son attachement pour Bulma. A la vérité, il n'essayait pas réellement d'en guérir. Comme on se laisse aller dans un coussin moelleux, il se laissait aller confortablement dans cette existence terrienne. Il s'apercevait qu'il était fatigué. Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, il était fatigué de la haine, fatigué de sa vie nomade sans certitude du lendemain, fatigué d'être sur ses gardes, fatigué de courir sur les chemins obscurs sans jamais atteindre la lumière. Il n'avait jamais connu, ni espérer connaître, cette paix inattendue qui lui était offerte, la possibilité d'une joie qui ne passerait pas par la souffrance d'un autre. Les bras de Bulma était un havre pour lui, un port où il avait fait escale pour se ravitailler et qu'il peinait à quitter pour reprendre la mer.

La deuxième chose qui lui fit comprendre qu'il ne mettrait jamais à exécution son projet de partir avec Trunks fut Trunks lui-même. Il évoluait très lentement. Là où végéta avait espéré que quelques mois suffiraient, il dut attendre des années. Pour qu'il parle, pour qu'il arrive à coordonner ses mouvements. Pour qu'il arrive à se détacher de sa mère. Car, en même temps que son fils grandissait physiquement, il développait également un caractère épouvantable. Et il en allait de lui comme de son père. Trunks était littéralement en adoration devant Bulma. Le lien mère-enfant prit tout son sens pour le saïyen. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cet instinct de protection de la part de Bulma, il s'agissait aussi d'une dépendance quasi-maladive du gamin à l'égard de sa mère. Elle avait sur lui une emprise surprenante, qui reflétait en miroir celle que Trunks exerçait sur elle.

Végéta n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa mère. Ils restaient très flous. En réalité, sa mémoire avait surtout retenu son manque d'elle. Il était petit quand elle était morte, mais il se rappelait avoir été perturbé de sa disparition, sans vraiment pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à en parler à quiconque, ni à poser de questions à son sujet, frileux à l'idée qu'on ait pu s'imaginer qu'il était faible et pleurnichard. Il s'était simplement rabattu furieusement sur l'affection que lui vouait son père, recherchant désespérément son attention, son admiration et son approbation dans tous les domaines. Il avait réussi. Et, lentement, le souvenir de sa mère s'était dilué jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un vague saveur de manque.

En observant Trunks de plus près, il comprenait cette impression de manque qui avait été la sienne, même si sa mémoire demeurait imprécise. Jamais, il n'aurait pu arracher ce môme buté à sa mère. Du moins, s'il l'avait fait, il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il serait entré dans une rébellion telle que Végéta n'aurait jamais rien pu en tirer et qu'il se serait enfui à la première occasion. Il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir de lui la docilité et l'obéissance nécessaire à un vrai entraînement. Même si Trunks lui vouait une admiration sans faille, Végéta savait que ça ne suffirait pas à l'éloigner de sa mère.

Il ne partirait pas seul avec Trunks, il ne l'entraînerait pas pour en faire le guerrier le plus puissant de l'univers. Il dut admettre cette réalité, avec amertume. Après cinq années passées à la Capsule, ça ne faisait aucun doute, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve rassurant pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'_elle_ ne l'avait pas changé. Pourtant, il demeurait réfractaire à la perspective de se sédentariser stupidement au milieu de ces terriens imbéciles.

Ce qu'il était demeurait. Sa mauvaise humeur, son mépris insistant pour ceux qui n'étaient pas des combattants, son orgueil indécrottable restaient tapis en lui, même s'ils ne se manifestaient plus avec tant d'éclat dans l'intimité de la Capsule. La Capsule était une entorse à tous ses principes, mais il continuait à estimer que cette situation restait exceptionnelle et passagère. En présence d'étrangers, il était toujours le guerrier hautain et suffisant qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être.

Le tournoi avait rallumé son désir de redevenir tout à fait _lui-même_. Sanguinaire, belliqueux. Et sa rivalité avec Gokû émergea des limbes subitement, vigoureusement, soufflant tout sur son passage. Il s'était laissé posséder par Majin. Il n'avait jamais hésité à créer le danger. Il l'avait mille fois démontré. Il restait fidèle à lui-même. Il avait été sûr de l'emporter. Il avait eu tort. Comme souvent, son arrogance l'avait aveuglé. Cette fois-ci, son erreur lui apparut plus cruellement que jamais. Il n'était plus le seul enjeu de son combat. Il y avait Trunks, il y avait Bulma.

Il avait cru pouvoir tirer un trait sur tout ça, avec la brutalité qui le caractérisait, mais le moment venu, il avait compris qu'il était trop tard. Son attachement à eux était comme une racine qui avait infiltré tout son être et ne pouvait plus être arrachée si facilement. Il lui avait fallu cette épreuve pour réaliser et accepté le fait qu'il avait changé. Il avait toujours refusé de le croire. Elle l'avait changé. A la dernière minute, être le plus puissant ne lui paraissait plus si important, si c'était au prix de leurs vies. Sa rencontre avec Bulma avait réussi à le dévier de cette obsession, qu'il avait toujours pensé emmener dans la tombe. Ce qui lui importait le plus maintenant était de les protéger, Trunks et elle. La leçon était rude et il avait mis du temps à la comprendre. C'était un revirement improbable de son tempérament, mais avant de se sacrifier, face à son fils, insouciant et confiant, tout ça lui paraissait limpide et indiscutable. Leur paix et leur sécurité l'emportaient sans hésitation sur la perspective d'une gloire toute personnelle.

Et même, quand il était revenu de l'autre monde pour aider Gokû, quand il avait su que Bulma avait été victime de leur adversaire, victime de celui à qui il avait permis de naître et de se fortifier, il s'était senti incroyablement coupable. La culpabilité. Il l'avait expérimentée une unique fois, après la mort de son père. Il était enfant alors, et s'était naïvement convaincu qu'il aurait pu sauver son père et sa planète. Cette sensation le tenailla quelques années, le temps qu'il s'endurcisse un peu plus et puisse enfin comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien eu à faire pour détourner Freezer de son intention de détruire Vegitasei. Mais il n'y avait pas de culpabilité, quand le reste du monde importe peu et, après la mort de son père, il avait toujours considéré les autres avec une indifférence absolue. Une fois vaincu, le sentiment de culpabilité n'était jamais revenu le tourmenter, jusqu'à ce que leur ennemi ne tue Bulma et que Végéta réalise qu'il n'y serait peut-être pas arrivé sans lui.

Cette culpabilité l'avait poussé à combattre avec un acharnement spécial, qu'il avait rarement connu. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Même s'allier avec Gokû. Il avait _désespérément_ voulu sauver la Terre et tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Et après ces évènements, son esprit avait basculé. Le guerrier en lui s'était fané. Il conservait bien sûr, le culte du combat et du pouvoir qui demeuraient la base de sa culture et de son fonctionnement. Mais tout cela était passé au second plan.

Il se souvenait en particulier de la nuit où il retrouva la Capsule, juste après la défaite de Buu. C'était l'été et toute les fenêtres étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il était allongé sur le lit et fixait le plafond, repensant à ses erreurs, et à tout ce qu'il avait découvert ce jour-là, tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui-même, des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu voir. Il pensait à la chance qui était la sienne d'avoir été autorisé à revenir auprès de Bulma et de son fils, une chance inestimable qu'il devait certainement à Gokû. Une chance qu'il devait se promettre de saisir. Bulma venait de coucher Trunks et entra sans bruit dans la chambre. Elle avait l'air exténuée mais souriait. Elle grimpa sur le lit et le regarda à nouveau avec cette affection particulière qu'il décelait parfois chez elle.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il abruptement, inquiet qu'elle ait pu deviner ses pensées.

- J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui, répondit-elle doucement.

- C'est pas passé loin, reconnut-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle sourit un peu plus, consciente sûrement, qu'il n'admettrait jamais l'effroi qui avait été le sien.

- Non, j'ai eu peur de te perdre. Quand tu es mort…

Elle s'interrompit et sa mine s'assombrit péniblement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Je suis là, tu vois bien, rectifia-t-il avec humeur.

Cette bonne femme restait si émotive. Elle se pencha vers lui, en appui sur ses mains, de part et d'autres du corps du saïyen, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Comment ce démon a-t-il pu posséder un esprit aussi inflexible que le tien ?

- Quelle importance ? On l'a vaincu, c'est ce qui compte, marmonna-t-il.

Elle cilla et approcha sa joue de la sienne de manière à ce que leurs peaux se frôlent.

- Végéta, souffla-t-elle, je te connais. Je sais tes défauts dans le détail. Je sais que la vie que nous avons est radicalement différente de celle que tu as toujours connue.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder avec incrédulité. Elle caressa son front avec douceur.

- Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais rendue compte de tes efforts pour t'adapter ? Tu crois que, parce que je veux le meilleur pour nous, je ne me suis jamais aperçue de ce qu'il t'en coûtait ? On est si loin des guerres inter-galactiques et des combats sanglants…

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de son discours. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et continua à laisser ses doigts courir le long de sa joue et dans ses cheveux.

- Combien de fois je me suis demandé quand tu allais nous quitter pour repartir à l'aventure ? Combien de fois j'ai redouté qu'une occasion se présente pour te donner l'envie de remonter au combat, prouver à tous que tu es le plus puissant ? Je te connais et je t'ai accepté comme ça.

Il saisit sa main pour qu'elle arrête de le taquiner. Ses paroles le touchaient de manière étrange. Il était à la fois étonné, et à la fois dérangé de sa lucidité. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle le connaissait si bien, qu'elle avait été si attentive toutes ces années. Il réalisait, au ton de sa voix, que la situation de Bulma n'était en réalité pas très différente de la sienne. Elle s'était attachée à quelqu'un qui ne coïncidait pas exactement à l'idéal qu'elle s'était forgé avant de le rencontrer. Elle aurait certainement préféré un gentil terrien, fidèle et attentionné, capable de la protéger sans risquer de la plaquer à tout instant. Comme lui aurait préféré ne s'attacher à personne. Il avait conscience de leur décalage de valeurs, il savait que sa façon de faire et de dire les choses était parfois rude pour Bulma. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait se passer de lui. Il saisissait toute l'ironie de la situation.

- Pour l'instant, je suis toujours là, souligna-t-il avec ennui, souhaitant clore la conversation.

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux.

- Pour l'instant, répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle libéra sa main de la sienne et, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'allonge près de lui, elle s'éloigna et se leva du lit. Il repéra ses yeux brillants.

- Végéta, quand tu es mort…J'ai réalisé que je ne supporterai pas que tu disparaisses de ma vie.

Il se redressa et s'assit, mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas quand elle commençait à parler comme ça. Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux avec détermination.

- Végéta, ça va me rendre folle. Tu dois choisir maintenant. Ça fait plus de sept ans que tu vis ici. Si tu veux repartir combattre Kami sait quel ennemi sur Kami sait quelle planète, vas-y. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, va-t-en. J'expliquerai à Trunks et tu pourras revenir le voir. Sinon…Sinon, si tu veux vraiment rester avec nous, épouse-moi. Je me contenterai de ta parole.

Il sursauta. Il manquait d'air.

- C'est un ultimatum ? s'exclama-t-il subitement.

- Si tu veux. Moi, je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Bulma !

Elle ne le regardait plus. Elle ramassa quelques affaires et quitta la chambre, malgré ses appels rageurs.

- Ne crois pas que tu peux m'attacher comme un chien ! Je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai toujours fait comme ça ! aboyait-il.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer la porte derrière elle pour s'installer dans une autre chambre. Il fixa la porte fermée un bon moment, les dents serrées, avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Cette foutue bonne femme restait totalement insupportable. Il était revenu ! Il était revenu d'entre les morts et il était revenu auprès d'elle ! Au détriment de tous ses principes, il était son compagnon depuis plus de sept années et il avait accepté tellement de concessions… Et au lieu de se réjouir de la seconde chance qui lui était donnée, au lieu de profiter de l'instant présent et de son choix, qui était jusqu'à présent de demeurer avec elle, elle lui mettait le couteau sous la gorge et exigeait plus ! Il mit du temps à se calmer. Couché sur le lit, les battements de son cœur agité résonnaient jusque dans ses tympans.

Il se sentait indiscutablement piégé. Sa fierté lui interdisait de rester ici si Bulma ne voulait plus de lui. Il n'était plus de question de menaces et de violence vis-à-vis d'elle. Leurs rapports avaient dépassé ce stade depuis très longtemps et il n'aurait jamais envisagé de s'imposer à elle par la force. D'un autre côté le _mariage_. C'était un cérémonial typiquement terrien mais il n'ignorait pas ce que ça impliquait. Ça existait dans de nombreuses autres civilisations sous d'autres forme, y compris sur Végitasei. Le principe de base lui répugnait. C'était dire qu'il s'engageait à passer sa vie avec elle. Et même s'il donnait sa parole par pure complaisance, il fallait la donner officiellement, publiquement, il fallait formuler tout haut ce qu'il avait eu tellement de mal à admettre dans son for intérieur. Il fallait avouer, à la face du monde, qu'il était incapable de la quitter et qu'il était devenu dépendant d'elle. Il fallait s'avouer vaincu. C'était inimaginable.

Et il partit. Il n'eut pas le cran de quitter la Terre mais il s'installa dans une campagne reculée et surtout quasiment inhabitée. Cette décision ne le soulagea pas. Elle le tourmenta même sévèrement, mais il ne trouva pas de meilleure solution.

Sa relation particulière avec Bulma n'avait toujours appartenu qu'à eux, rien n'avait jamais filtré en dehors de la Capsule. C'était comme un contrat tacite entre eux dès le départ, et même cette femme incroyablement bavarde et volubile avait su que qu'il fallait préserver strictement cette intimité. Bien sûr, la naissance de Trunks et l'installation de Végéta à la Capsule n'avaient laissé aucun doute aux yeux du monde sur la nature de leurs rapports. Mais tout le monde ignorait le détail. Tout le monde ignorait même en réalité l'essentiel. Bulma avait vu des aspects de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais dévoilés à quiconque. Publiquement il restait le Prince de tous les saïyens, froid et belliqueux. Il lui semblait que le _mariage_ impliquait nécessairement d'accepter de corner son image et de laisser entrevoir aux autres ce qu'il avait si difficilement accepté de partager avec elle. C'était le sacrifice de trop. C'était une exigence humiliante et capricieuse. Rien d'autre.

Il eut curieusement un peu de mal à s'adapter à la solitude qu'il avait pourtant si longtemps connue. La rudesse de son existence ne l'incommodait pas trop et le confort du modernisme de la Capsule ne lui manqua pas longtemps, mais la solitude pesait étrangement. Trunks lui manquait. Bulma lui manquait. Mais il se remémorait chaque jour ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et le ton sur lequel elle le lui avait dit. Il ne paraissait y avoir aucun retour en arrière.

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent sans que sa détermination ne faiblisse. Comme toujours, Gokû fit basculer le cours de son existence, innocemment, et sans même s'en rendre compte, avec sa gaucherie naïve si caractéristique. Un matin, il le trouva devant la grotte dans laquelle il dormait la nuit.

- Hey, Végéta ! ça fait si longtemps. Je me demandais si tu serais partant pour un petit combat ?

Végéta leva un œil noir sur lui. Il était là, souriant et candide, à poser une question dont il connaissait par avance la réponse. Végéta le soupçonna aussitôt d'être envoyé par Bulma.

- Tu viens de chez Bulma ? grogna Végéta.

- Bulma ? Non. Il y a un problème avec Bulma ? répliqua Gokû, subitement soucieux.

Il avait un air si niais qu'il était difficile de dire s'il était mauvais acteur ou s'il était juste complètement abruti. Végéta opta pour la seconde solution et se leva. Le visage de Gokû s'illumina en comprenant qu'il acceptait sa proposition.

Gokû était particulièrement en forme. Végéta s'aperçut que, de son côté, et malgré les heures passées à l'entraînement, il avait perdu de sa combativité. Gokû ne parvint pas à le battre cependant et c'est lui qui demanda grâce vers l'heure du déjeuner, pris du besoin subit de manger. Et tandis qu'ils faisaient cuire une énorme pièce de gibier, que Gokû avait déniché Kami sait où, Goten apparut dans le ciel et les rejoignit.

- Papa ! Il faut rentrer ! Maman m'a envoyé te rappeler qu'on va chez Monsieur Satan ce soir. Elle a insisté. C'est important !

Gokû passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils en riant aux éclats.

- Va lui dire que j'arrive. Je n'ai pas oublié.

Goten regarda son père avec hésitation.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais, elle va faire une véritable crise si tu loupes ce coup-là, insista l'enfant d'une voix timide.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Va lui dire.

Goten hocha la tête malgré le doute qui habitait toujours ses yeux, et s'envola. Gokû continua à rire après son départ. Végéta lorgnait le gamin en essayant d'évaluer son niveau pour le comparer à celui de Trunks.

- Au fait, tu sais que Gohan va se marier avec Videl ? Enfin, ils veulent se fiancer en tout cas. C'est pour ça qu'on doit voir cet Hercule. C'est pas un mauvais bougre dans le fond…

- Ça reste un crétin, marmonna Végéta.

- Ça empêche pas de vivre, répondit distraitement Gokû.

Végéta avait interrompu son repas et l'observait manger avidement sa viande. Il avait entendu mille fois l'histoire de la demande en mariage de Chichi. Gokû était tellement idiot qu'il avait accepté cet engagement sans même y réfléchir. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas très formellement respecté. Végéta n'avait même jamais senti d'attachement particulier entre lui et cette mégère, mais, bizarrement, Gokû avait toujours fini par retourner auprès d'elle. En réalité, si on faisait le compte, Végéta avait été plus fidèle à ses pénates, sans jamais avoir rien promis, que Gokû qui avait juré de vivre avec Chichi jusqu'à sa mort. Gokû était la démonstration vivante que tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Seules les femmes paraissaient y apporter une importance. Gokû l'avait fait pour faire plaisir à Chichi, ça paraissait évident.

Gokû se leva et s'étira avec une grimace, les muscles encore endoloris par leurs petits échanges.

- Faut vraiment que j'y aille, annonça-t-il, merci pour ce petit entraînement, ça dérouille un peu.

Végéta lui fit un signe de tête avant qu'il ne disparaisse instantanément. Il s'aperçut qu'il était presque déçu qu'il ne lui ait pas parlé de Bulma. Dans le fond, il l'enviait de rentrer _chez lui_. Même si c'était pour rejoindre son dragon hurlant de femme. Après tout, peut-être que Gokû s'était attaché contre son gré à cette harpie qui était tout son contraire, comme Végéta s'était attaché contre son gré à cette terrienne insupportable et si bornée.

Végéta contempla la plaine devant lui, de nouveau déserte et silencieuse, balayée par le vent. Elle lui rappelait une centaine d'autres paysages qui avaient accueilli ses bivouacs de fortune quand il avait servi Freezer, des centaines d'autres planètes, devenues désertes après son passage, et il se demanda si c'était vraiment une façon de mettre à profit la résurrection qu'on lui avait offerte. Même le combat avec Gokû avait été une joie bien éphémère. Cette existence sauvage et solitaire ne lui réchauffait plus les tripes comme ça avait été le cas des années en arrière. Il devait avoir une dernière discussion avec Bulma avant de décider vraiment du chemin à prendre.

Il attendit d'être sûr que Trunks était couché avant de rentrer à la Capsule. Cela devait faire trois mois qu'il était parti, mais la familiarité de l'endroit le submergea. La sensation de rentrer _à la maison_, quand aucun autre endroit ne vous paraît aussi accueillant, ni aussi serein. Même cette fichue maison l'avait pris dans ses filets. Il entendit Bulma qui se douchait à l'étage. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers la cuisine et se servit à boire et à manger. Il avait fini de dîner déjà, quand il entendit son pas. Elle apparut sur le seuil de la porte et s'immobilisa en le voyant. Elle était en train de sécher ses cheveux et suspendit aussitôt son geste. Il vit ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il s'attendait à y lire de la colère, mais il y avait juste une immense émotion. Elle aussi avait changé. Il l'avait changée. Elle posa la serviette, sans se préoccuper de ses cheveux ébouriffés, et s'approcha de lui lentement. Elle avait l'air de peiner à croire qu'il était bien là, devant elle. Il était toujours assis devant son assiette vide. Elle avança sa main vers sa joue mais ne le toucha pas. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, veillant lui-même à éviter tout contact, conscient que ça obscurcirait toute forme de réflexion en un instant.

- Bulma,

- Végéta,

Ils avaient parlé en même temps, chacun ayant eu besoin du même élan avant de se lancer. Ils s'interrompirent simultanément et le silence retomba. Elle détourna le regard et posa finalement sa main sur son épaule.

- On est pas obligés de se marier, souffla-t-elle.

Il tressaillit et la regarda avec surprise. Elle avait tourné la tête et il ne voyait pas tout son visage. Il se leva et la força à lui faire face. Elle leva les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Elle affichait une mine navrée qui le transperça. Il sourit d'un air narquois, de celui qu'il prenait quand il était sûr de sa victoire. Cette bonne femme le prenait si _systématiquement _au dépourvu qu'il n'arrivait même plus à s'énerver. Il saisit sa nuque doucement et attira sa tête contre lui, plongeant son nez dans ses cheveux, inhalant son odeur mêlée aux effluves de shampoing. Il passa sa main libre sur ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle suivit docilement le mouvement et enlaça timidement sa taille.

Il percevait son léger tremblement. Il se souvint ce qu'elle avait dit le soir de leur petite explication. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le perdre. Elle l'était vraiment. Il en ressentait une sorte de fierté qui gonflait son cœur et enflammait ses tripes. Elle n'était pas si forte. Il était devenu sa faiblesse comme elle était devenue la sienne. Personne ne pouvait se prétendre capable de la faire céder comme il venait de le faire.

Sentir son corps menu contre le sien, son émotion évidente, éveillait son désir. Il la souleva doucement et l'assit sur la table, écartant sans ménagement la vaisselle encombrante. Elle ne protesta pas. Il la contempla un instant. Elle portait une chemise de nuit qui descendait jusqu'au mollet, dans un tissu fin. L'encolure trop large découvrait à moitié une de ses épaules. Elle levait sur lui des yeux légèrement affolés, inquiets et à la fois pleins d'espoir. Ses cheveux humides et indisciplinées formaient des mèches épaisses, qui encadraient son visage et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle restait immobile, les lèvres serrées, guettant la moindre de ses paroles, le moindre de ses gestes avec incertitude. Il la trouvait touchante dans cette posture vulnérable, si inhabituelle chez elle, touchante et tellement désirable. Le sexe était souvent à l'image d'une bagarre avec elle. Elle ne se laissait pas soumettre facilement, et s'il voulait le contrôle dans leurs ébats, il devait le gagner. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé, il aimait fonctionner comme ça. Il aimait lui rappeler qu'il était le plus fort et il avait compris qu'elle aimait être vaincue. Il y avait presque toujours une forme de violence dans leurs jeux érotiques, qui était à l'image de leur couple.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, il sentit qu'il n'y aurait aucune bataille. Elle jetait les armes par avance. Aussi étrange que cela lui parut, cela lui plut immédiatement. Il remonta lentement l'ourlet de sa chemise, passant ses mains le long de ses tibias, contournant ses rotules et remontant ses cuisses jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle ne bougeait pas, hypnotisée par son mouvement. Il agrippa l'élastique de sa culotte. Elle leva des yeux hésitants vers lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête et, comprenant ses intentions, elle se souleva pour qu'il puisse inverser son mouvement, entraînant cette fois ci son sous-vêtement vers ses chevilles. Il avait repéré la chair de poule qui s'était emparée d'elle. Il ne se pressait pas et déposa précautionneusement la culotte sur la table à côté d'elle.

Il la contempla encore avec satisfaction. Elle était toujours assise, la chemise relevée en haut des cuisses. Son regard avait changé. L'inquiétude avait cédé la place à l'espoir qui commençait à se teinter d'impatience. Pourtant, elle n'esquissa pas un geste comme si elle redoutait qu'une initiative malheureuse ne le fasse changer d'avis et qu'il reparte. Il se pencha vers elle, se rapprochant le plus possible sans la toucher.

- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible, tressaillant de sa proximité.

Sans s'éloigner d'elle, il fit glisser à nouveau ses doigts très lentement le long de sa cuisse, contournant avec précaution son entrejambe et remontant la chemise de nuit au-dessus de son nombril, avant de plaquer sa paume sur son plexus. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer un peu et elle se cambra en arrière, ce qui l'obligea à prendre appui sur ses mains, pour éviter de basculer. Il ressentait son pouls jusque dans sa cage thoracique. Sa peau était douce et réactive à son contact. Il redescendit doucement et plongea dans son entrejambe sans sommation. Elle resserra ses jambes par réflexe en lâchant un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Il écarta ses cuisses de sa main libre, pour laisser plus de marge de manœuvre à l'autre. Elle était humide et chacun de ses mouvements en elle augmentait cette humidité.

- Je t'ai manqué, alors, constata-t-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête, les dents serrées, contenant comme elle pouvait les sons que le plaisir lui arrachait. Il sourit avec satisfaction.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, lève-toi ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il retira sa main et elle écarquilla les yeux, sans qu'il sache dire, si c'était à cause de ce qu'il avait dit ou de ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant elle obéit et descendit de la table pour se mettre debout. Il réfléchit un instant en observant ses doigts humides, incertain de ce dont il avait précisément envie. La docilité inattendue de Bulma l'excitait incroyablement. Il saisit l'encolure de sa chemise de nuit et la déchira sur toute la longueur. Le tissu tomba lentement sur le sol. Elle ne broncha pas, sursautant tout juste, surprise de son geste qui n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il plissa les yeux en constatant qu'elle ne pensait même pas à râler. En temps normal, elle détestait qu'il fasse ça et elle l'avait accusé souvent de ruiner sa garde-robe avec ses manières de sauvage. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle lui rendit son baisser en le laissant caresser son corps à loisirs. Elle avait un peu froid et se serrait contre lui autant que possible pour profiter de sa chaleur.

De son côté, ce petit jeu commençait à tarauder sérieusement son propre désir. Il la retourna et se colla à son dos, passant son nez dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux, en caressant sa poitrine. Il la pencha prudemment sur la table, veillant à ce qu'elle y trouve un appui suffisant et laissa courir ses doigts le long de son échine qui ondulait à son contact, comme l'aurait fait celle d'un chat. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et, se courbant vers elle, la pénétra d'un seul coup. Elle eut un hoquet qu'elle retint de devenir un cri. L'entrée avait été délicieusement facile et il s'immobilisa, savourant l'accueil que son corps lui faisait. Il commença lentement son mouvement, provoquant des gémissements de plus en plus intenses de la part de Bulma. Il dut bientôt prendre appui lui-même sur la table, pour conserver son équilibre, menacé par son ardeur croissante. L'orgasme de Bulma ne tarda pas et, cherchant désespérément un objet auquel se raccrocher pour canaliser l'onde qui traversait son corps, elle fit tomber un plat qui était encore sur la table. Il saisit sa main pour la calmer et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses doigts, refoulant avec panique le cri qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge et qui aurait peut-être pu réveiller Trunks. Son affolement et les réactions de son corps augmentèrent délicieusement le plaisir de Végéta qui accéléra son mouvement avec un grognement de satisfaction. Il se libéra lui-même avec un cri de surprise, alors qu'elle n'était pas encore remise de sa transe.

Il resta longtemps en elle, reprenant son souffle très lentement, le front posé entre ses omoplates, attentif à la respiration encore bruyante de Bulma. Elle lui tenait toujours la main mais avait desserré sa poigne. Quand il s'était finalement redressé, encore étourdi de la violence de son plaisir, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, après avoir ajusté son pantalon. Elle prit instinctivement place sur ses genoux et se pelotonna contre lui, nue et transie par la fraîcheur de la pièce. Il caressa ses cheveux à la base de la nuque.

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle.

- Oui.

Il eut un moment de silence avant de reprendre.

- Alors, épouse-moi. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je serai ton mari. Même cet imbécile de Gokû y arrive, pourquoi pas moi ? grogna-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas son visage mais il sentit ses doigts resserrer leur étreinte sur lui, signe de gratitude ou de joie.

- C'est vrai ? murmura-t-elle timidement.

En venant ici, il n'avait évidemment absolument pas planifié d'accepter sa demande en mariage. Mais il n'avait pas non plus prévu qu'elle reviendrait sur sa résolution, ni qu'elle s'offrirait à lui comme elle venait de le faire. Cette femme obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Le pire, c'était qu'elle lui laissait encore l'impression qu'il avait gagné leur bras de fer. La vérité était que tout ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Qu'il le formalise publiquement ou non, il était totalement dépendant d'elle.

- Mais je ne veux pas de grande cérémonie avec tous tes amis, grogna-t-il.

- Comme tu veux.

Fidèle à sa parole, Bulma organisa des noces simples. Il n'y avait que la famille Briefs, la voisine qui gardait Trunks et une bonne amie de Bulma. Végéta s'en souvenait à peine des années plus tard, même si Bulma gardait précieusement un album photos de la journée qu'elle consultait religieusement de temps à autres.

En réalité, malgré ses doutes, ça n'avait pas vraiment changé sa vie. Ça avait mis un nom sur les choses et ça avait rendu Bulma heureuse. Même quand Bulma l'avait annoncé à ses amis, personne ne parut particulièrement surpris et personne ne pensa vraiment à le taquiner sur le sujet. Avec le recul, il n'était plus sûr de comprendre ce qui l'avait tant contrarié dans cette idée de mariage. Il fallait être réaliste, avec ou sans mariage, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à cette terrienne.

Quelques années plus tard, elle lui parla d'un deuxième enfant. Il trouvait l'idée bizarre et estima qu'elle lui était inspirée par la grossesse de la femme de Gohan. Il trouva aussi étrange qu'elle lui demande son avis. Quoiqu'elle s'en soit toujours défendue, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait conçu Trunks délibérément. Mais il avait un fils, qui comblait toutes ses attentes, certainement un peu trop _terrien_, mais tout à fait acceptable, dans la mesure où Végitasei n'existait plus. Trunks était parfait à ses yeux, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un deuxième enfant qui peinerait à rivaliser avec celui-ci.

Bulma avait insisté, elle avait parlé de son âge, elle avait parlé d'autres choses qu'il n'avait pas écoutées. Elle parlait tellement… ça ne lui parut pas une décision si importante, il accepta pour avoir la paix. Il pensait aussi que ça le mettrait sur un pied d'égalité avec Kakarott d'avoir deux fils.

Il se sentait déjà trop _terrien_ à cette époque et il n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse tomber plus bas dans l'attendrissement de son caractère ténébreux. Comme d'habitude, Bulma lui prouva le contraire.

Sa grossesse fut un nouveau choc. Comme dans de nombreux domaines auparavant, il n'avait de cette aventure que des connaissances purement théoriques. Les femmes devenaient énormes et mettaient les enfants au monde. Fin de l'histoire. Quelles que soient leurs races, les quelques femmes enceintes qu'il avait croisées ne lui avaient jamais rien inspiré de particulier. Elles remplissaient leur office, comme les soldats mourraient et les esclaves servaient. Dans la plupart des civilisations, elles avaient un statut particulier, dans son esprit, elles ne représentaient rien. Avec Bulma, comme toujours, c'était différent.

La différence majeure tenait à ce qu'elle portait _son_ enfant. Il était également perturbé des transformations de ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, qui lui appartenait exclusivement. La grossesse lui déplut fondamentalement. Il n'était plus le seul bénéficiaire de l'attention de Bulma. Il devait partager avec cet autre, à l'intérieur, et il ne l'acceptait que parce que c'était son fils et parce que tout ça était purement provisoire.

Bulma était exigeante, Bulma était insupportable. Il avait pensé très vite que ça avait été une erreur d'accepter ce deuxième inutile enfant. Il hésitait presque à s'exiler pour revenir après la naissance, comme il l'avait fait pour Trunks. La seule chose qui le retint était la détresse de Bulma. Il sentait cette détresse en elle, sans se l'expliquer. Dieu, elle avait voulu ce foutu gamin ! Maintenant qu'il était planté en elle, elle paraissait si paniquée à l'idée de son arrivée. Il mit du temps à comprendre que la grossesse était en plus _dangereuse._

Il n'avait jamais écouté les palabres de bonnes femmes quand Bunny et Chichi venaient prendre le thé avec Bulma. Et ce que Bulma lui racontait n'imprimait plus franchement son esprit tant la situation lui tapait sur le système.

Jusqu'à ce matin, où il la trouva étendue sur le sol de la salle de bains, inconsciente et blanche comme un linge. La panique qui l'avait saisi avait été si violente qu'il en eut presque honte après coup. Sur l'instant, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle était morte. Il avait vainement essayé de la ranimer en la secouant et en hurlant son nom, jusqu'à ce que Trunks arrive, alerté par ses cris. Le gamin avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui faire lâcher sa mère et la tête de Bulma avait même cogné le carrelage quand il avait finalement réussi. Trunks était aussi affolé que son père mais il avait instantanément réalisé que sa réaction n'arrangerait rien. Le père et le fils tournèrent en rond un moment avant que l'esprit ne leur vienne d'appeler une ambulance.

Bulma resta quelques jours à l'hôpital avant de revenir. Le médecin avait expliqué calmement à Végéta que Bulma avait une _grossesse à risque_ du fait de son âge. Jamais Végéta n'avait été si docile et attentif aux explications d'un terrien si chétif que ce médecin. Ce qu'il retint avant tout était que Bulma était en danger. Végéta avait même brutalement suggéré au médecin, terriblement choqué, de retirer l'enfant de son ventre, pour faire disparaître toute menace sur sa santé. Evidemment ce n'était pas possible et il se maudit encore une fois d'avoir accepté ce deuxième inutile enfant.

Bra était née un peu plus tôt que prévu. Il se souvenait des cris de Bulma qui l'avait appelé avec plus de hargne que d'habitude, alors qu'il était en plein entraînement. Il l'avait trouvé sur le canapé, les dents serrées, le regard meurtrier.

- C'est le moment ! Amène-moi à l'hôpital ! avait-elle ordonné.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, tardant, de manière impardonnable, à comprendre. Elle lui avait balancé un coussin rageusement.

- J'accouche ! Crétin !

A cet instant très précis, évitant de justesse le projectile, il avait eu envie de retourner s'entraîner. Mais le masque de douleur qu'il aperçut sur son visage lui fit réaliser que l'heure n'était pas au jeu. De toute manière, Bulma n'avait pas arrêté de hurler, jusqu'à ce que le bébé prenne le relais. Il s'était bien gardé d'assister à l'accouchement et, s'il n'avait pas craint pour la santé de Bulma, il n'aurait peut-être même pas attendu. Ces histoires de bonnes femmes le dépassaient. Il se sentait inutile et encombrant au milieu de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que son fils sorte enfin et lui rende sa femme.

Comme toujours avec Bulma, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait une fille. C'est ce que Bulma avait souhaité mais il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement que ça arriverait. Les filles étaient plus rares chez les saïyens. Végéta n'était même pas sûr qu'il y en ait dans sa famille, hormis sa mère. A sa connaissance, il n'avait ni tantes, ni sœurs. Il considéra longuement le nouveau-né avec une vague incrédulité. Très rapidement, il conclut que peu de saïyen était capable de procréer des filles et qu'il était, à ce titre, exceptionnel. Bien plus que Kakarott en tout cas.

Les mois passant, son intérêt pour Bra augmenta de façon exponentielle et tout à fait incontrôlable. Sa ressemblance avec sa mère et sa faculté naturelle à le charmer étaient des armes redoutables. Il n'avait pas pensé s'attacher de la sorte à un enfant dont il savait par avance qu'il ne serait jamais un guerrier. Bra aurait pu être une guerrière. Certaines saïyennes étaient d'excellente combattante, mais il sut très vite qu'elle ne serait pas de celles-là. Elle était si semblable à sa mère dans ses goûts et dans son caractère. En revanche, elle était une séductrice fatale. Il tissa avec elle un lien unique qui relevait tout à la fois de l'attendrissement qu'il ressentait parfois pour Bulma et de l'affection qu'il vouait à Trunks.

Pendant longtemps, et même plus tard quand elle fut adulte, il lui sembla que Bra symbolisait exactement tous les bouleversements que Bulma avait induits dans sa vie.

**ooo0oooo0ooo**


	8. Blanc

_****__**Avertissement : Cette fic est sans DBGT.**_

_****__**Autre avertissement pour les émotifs anonymes, ce chapitre est triiiiste.**_

_****__**Et Merci les reviews bien sûr.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Blanc**_

Les enfants étaient partis si vite. Il avait presque regretté de s'être finalement si peu intéressé à eux. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, mais ils étaient si terriens. Leurs préoccupations étaient vite devenu incompréhensibles pour lui, si éloignées de ce qu'avaient été les siennes quand il avait eu leur âge. Dans d'autres domaines que le combat, il avait retrouvé en Trunks un certain esprit de conquête qui lui était familier, mais, plaqué sur son existence lissée, en temps de paix, ça n'avait pas suffi à créer un véritable centre d'intérêt commun. Il ne retrouva jamais la proximité qu'il avait eue avec le Trunks avec lequel il s'était entraîné dans la Chambre du Temps. Il n'avait jamais pu s'adapter suffisamment aux petites manies des humains pour comprendre vraiment ses enfants, et il avait parfois l'impression de les avoir abandonnés aux mains de leur mère. Il n'avait pas su leur transmettre les valeurs saïyennes.

Mais, dans le fond, ça faisait peu de différence, s'agissant d'une race éteinte, et il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait même jamais ressenti d'envie particulière de perpétuer cette culture disparue, qui restait son secret personnel. Malgré tout, ses enfants demeuraient les êtres les plus importants de l'univers à ses yeux et il en était fier. Il s'était efforcé d'être le meilleur père possible avec les moyens qui étaient les siens, avec tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait vécu et tout ce qu'il était. Certainement pas un père à la façon terrienne, mais un père quand même.

Un jour, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, les enfants avaient été adultes et avaient disparu de la Capsule. Ils avaient des partenaires dont Végéta n'arrivait jamais à retenir le nom et tout juste le visage, ils paraissaient heureux dans ce monde qui était le leur et il se contenta de cette certitude.

Quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec Bulma, il n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite que le temps avait sur elle une emprise différente de celle qu'il avait sur les saïyens. Les saïyens ne vieillissaient pas. Ils mourraient simplement, le moment venu. Leur espérance de vie était assez vaguement déterminée, on misait sur une centaine d'année, mais bien souvent les combats un peu trop rudes abrégeaient largement cette durée et on était sûr de rien. De son côté, Végéta ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'il aurait eu à se la poser un jour.

Mais les terriens, eux, vieillissaient. Les terriens mais pas Bulma. Bulma restait Bulma et il s'était convaincu, de façon tout à fait irrationnelle, qu'elle échappait à la règle. Elle mettait en réalité elle-même tout en œuvre pour paraître échapper à la règle. Son apparence avait toujours été si importante pour elle. Elle s'appliquait autant pour continuer à paraître jeune que Végéta pour continuer à être le plus puissant des combattants. Ça avait permis au saïyen de se conforter dans ses illusions.

Il se souvenait en particulier d'un repas qu'elle avait organisé avec Gokû et sa femme. Il ne les avait pas revus depuis plusieurs années et il s'était joint volontiers à la petite fête, pour une fois, curieux de jauger le niveau de Gokû, après tout ce temps. Son vieux rival était fidèle à lui-même, insouciant, bavard, stupide parfois. Végéta n'en fut pas surpris, et même plutôt rassuré. En revanche, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il trouva Chichi radicalement _différente_. Il n'avait jamais franchement porté son attention sur elle, incommodé par ses sautes d'humeur permanentes. Il en _voulait_ même à cette bonne femme de ce qu'elle avait fait de son mari. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais Végéta s'était convaincu depuis très longtemps que le destin de Gokû aurait été très différent s'il n'avait pas croisé le chemin de Chichi. Tout ça ne le regardait pas vraiment, mais Végéta gardait toujours cette impression indélébile, qu'elle l'avait indirectement privé de quelque chose, en « dressant » son mari comme elle l'avait fait. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'était plus la même. Elle criait moins, se résignait plus facilement et paraissait physiquement plus faible. A la fin du repas, cela lui sauta aux yeux : pour quelqu'un qui ne les connaissait pas, Gokû aurait pu passer pour son fils. Aussitôt, Végéta n'avait pu s'empêcher de comparer avec Bulma. Et ce qu'il vit le réconforta. Malgré quelques marques discrètes, l'âge ne l'avait pas affectée, elle restait vive et fidèle à ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Il pouvait continuer à croire que Bulma restait Bulma.

Bulma n'était jamais malade, jamais fatiguée, jamais triste, toujours partante. Toujours là. Il se rendait compte à quel point, elle était devenue la montagne dans son paysage, celle qui permet de savoir à tout instant où on est et où on va, sans qu'on ne prête plus vraiment attention à sa présence évidente. Il s'était instauré entre eux, avec le temps, une complicité telle que chacun décelait toujours chez l'autre la moindre ombre de tristesse ou la moindre étincelle de joie. Comme un instinct. Et ce matin-là, quand il la trouva assise devant sa tasse de café, son instinct lui souffla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle souriait pourtant de manière rassurante. Le soleil printanier filtrait par le carreau de la fenêtre et illuminait ses mèches bleues. Le tableau était tranquille, trop tranquille. Il s'assit lentement en face d'elle sans la quitter des yeux, prenant subitement conscience, sans se l'expliquer, que le petit déjeuner qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre serait différent des mille autres qui l'avaient précédé et des mille autres qui le suivraient.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sur le ton le plus calme possible.

Elle pencha la tête, comme pour signifier qu'elle ne comprenait pas la question, mais son sourire se fana progressivement et elle ne parvint pas à jouer la comédie plus d'une minute. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Il s'alarma de la voir incapable de tenir son rôle, incapable de faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle était si forte en temps normal pour laisser paraître ce qui n'était pas. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et s'éclaircit la voix. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Sa tête courbée dissimulait son visage. Une panique sournoise commença à ramper dans l'esprit de Végéta.

- Bulma ! grogna-t-il brutalement en lui saisissant le poignet.

Il n'avait jamais appris la patience. Il s'en voulut de son geste brusque, en s'apercevant qu'elle serrait les poings et tremblait légèrement. Il caressa furtivement son bras, comme une manière discrète de s'excuser, et attendit en se mordant la langue qu'elle veuille bien parler. Elle finit par se redresser et le regarda gravement.

- Le médecin m'a appelée tout à l'heure… Je hum.. Je dois aller faire des examens à l'hôpital, ça prendra un jour ou deux.

Il la fixa avec incertitude. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que ça signifiait. Apparemment rien de spécial. Elle serait absente quelques jours, elle ne serait pas loin. Elle détourna les yeux.

- D'accord, marmonna-t-il.

Il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à répondre. Mais les mots le frustraient. Il se passait quelque chose et les quelques explications qu'elle lui concédait ne suffisaient pas à l'éclairer. Bulma était si bavarde. Elle parlait même toute seule. Elle l'avait soulé de paroles toutes ces années, et à cet instant, où il aurait voulu l'entendre, elle avait décidé de se taire. Il savait par expérience que ces silences annonçaient des tempêtes pires que ses éclats de voix. Un nœud se forma dans son estomac.

- Je n'ai rien dit aux enfants, ce n'est pas la peine, ajouta-t-elle avec légèreté en se levant pour débarrasser son bol.

Il hocha la tête, sans vraiment écouter. Il n'attendait plus d'explications dans son discours mais la dévisageait avec insistance. La panique ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était resté avec elle quand elle avait emballé ses affaires dans sa valise, quand elle avait supervisé le garde-manger et préparé ces mille petites choses qu'elle prenait toujours le soin de laisser avant de l'abandonner. La liste des numéros utiles, le code du coffre-fort, le code des cartes de crédit, les quelques manipulations de bases pour parer les pannes les plus fréquentes de la salle de gravité. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de tout ça. C'était en réalité, il le savait, une façon de laisser en son absence, une trace de son existence auprès de lui. Ils ne s'appelleraient pas. Ils ne s'appelaient jamais. Végéta n'avait jamais été loquace et le téléphone n'était pas un moyen de garder contact avec lui. Lors de ses voyages, elle avait parfois tenté lui envoyer des cartes, quand l'occasion s'était présentée, mais elle les avait toujours retrouvées à son retour avec le courrier entassé dans la boîte aux lettres, qu'il n'avait pas relevée pendant toute son absence. Leur lien s'affranchissait de ces rites purement terriens.

Et pendant qu'elle avait consciencieusement accompli chacune de ces taches, prémices de leur séparation, il l'avait suivie et observée, cherchant à comprendre, sans y parvenir, ce qui était différent cette fois-ci. En temps normal, elle ne supportait pas de l'avoir sur ses talons, d'autant que, comme elle aimait à le souligner, il ne levait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, dès le départ. Elle le dérangeait quand elle venait dans la salle de gravité, il la dérangeait quand elle vaquait à ses occupations les plus anodines. Pendant toute la journée, au lieu de le chasser avec agacement, elle lui avait parlé de tout et de rien, se parlant aussi bien à elle-même, mais, lorsqu'arriva l'heure du dîner, il n'avait pas le moindre indice de ce qui agitait tellement son esprit; la conviction que quelque chose n'allait pas s'était simplement renforcée en lui, comme une pointe dure qui tenaillait ses tripes.

Elle lui prépara son repas et mangea elle-même à peine. Il ne s'en étonna pas. Elle avait radicalement perdu tout appétit depuis plusieurs années. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, cherchant toujours obstinément à démêler l'énigme qu'elle lui posait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, finit-il par lâcher, contraint d'avouer sa curiosité et son échec à comprendre.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue en geste de réconfort.

- Je n'aime pas l'hôpital, tu sais bien, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il captura ses doigts et lui lança un œil suspicieux.

- Tu es sûre ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle soupira.

- Tu es si fort, je suis heureuse d'avoir un mari si fort, qui n'a vraiment peur de _rien_, répondit-elle.

Il crut qu'elle faisait allusion à son séjour à l'hôpital. Elle avait les médecins et les seringues en horreur. Elle avait toujours été admirative de son impassibilité quand il se faisait recoudre ou soigner. Bulma était incroyablement douillette et il l'avait souvent narguée sur ce sujet. Il avait cru que sa réponse faisait référence à l'angoisse de Bulma de se retrouver entre les mains des médecins, tandis que lui ne redoutait jamais ce genre de choses. Ce ne fut que plus tard, quand il croisa cette affreuse bonne femme, énorme, et qu'elle lui demanda s'il se sentait assez fort, qu'il réalisa son erreur.

Elle ne dormit quasiment pas cette nuit-là, blottie contre lui avec plus d'entêtement que d'ordinaire. Il avait attendu qu'elle s'endorme, sans rien dire, feignant lui-même le sommeil, ressentant son anxiété dans la moindre particule de ses muscles. Elle n'avait sombré qu'au lever du jour et il avait remarqué les larmes séchées suspendues à ses cils. Il se sentait profondément frustré d'être impuissant à calmer ses peurs. Cette impuissance amère, il s'en aperçut plus tard, n'en était qu'au stade embryonnaire.

Elle était partie très tôt, sans le réveiller. Il avait eu tout juste le temps de se mettre à la fenêtre pour voir sa chevelure soulevée par le vent et la pluie, tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le taxi. Il était resté debout devant la baie vitrée, nu comme à son habitude, à scruter la rue déserte pendant un moment, avant de se résoudre à laisser retomber le rideau, pliant devant l'évidence qu'elle n'allait pas changer subitement d'avis et rentrer.

Il attendit docilement un jour, puis deux. Le vide de la Capsule lui pesait. Il était déjà resté seul ici, dans _sa maison_. C'était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois, quand Bulma avait entrepris des voyages d'affaires, quand elle avait emmené les enfants en _vacances_. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle impression. Le silence était pesant, l'obscurité du soir était pesante, même le soleil sur la terrasse le glaçait; une chape de béton avait été coulée sur cet endroit qu'il avait toujours trouvé chaleureux et accueillant. Trois jours. Le téléphone sonnait, la porte sonnait. Il ne répondait pas. Bulma avait la clé et Bulma ne l'appelait pas au téléphone. Les autres pouvaient se débrouiller sans lui.

Il avait perdu de son appétit et, s'il allumait consciencieusement la salle de gravité tous les matins, c'était plutôt devenu une habitude superstitieuse car il ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur le moindre effort physique. Il avait de toute façon détruit une série de drones et une console de contrôle, ce qui lui interdisait tout entraînement intéressant avant que Bulma n'ait réparé.

Au matin du quatrième jour, il se demanda quand elle était censée revenir. Il déchiffra toutes les petites notes qu'elle avait frénétiquement punaisées dans la cuisine, mais ne trouva pas de date prévu de retour. La seule chose qu'il trouva fut le numéro de l'hôpital. Il avait le téléphone en horreur, et s'imaginait trop bien la complexité de la discussion qu'il devrait mener pour savoir quand on lui rendrait sa femme. Il décida d'attendre.

Mais le soir venu, il n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Après avoir retourné mille fois l'idée dans sa tête, il finit par décrocher le téléphone au milieu de la nuit. Il tomba sur toute une série d'interlocuteurs, qui lui passait d'autres interlocuteurs, à qui il concédait à chaque fois une unique phrase. "Je cherche ma femme, Bulma Briefs". Le ton pouvait varier mais les mots demeuraient les mêmes. En dernier lieu, une femme qui paraissait très jeune bégaya qu'il fallait qu'il vienne tout de suite, qu'on avait essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois. Elle lui indiqua une lettre de bâtiment et un numéro de chambre qu'il ne retint pas. Le nœud dans son estomac fit un tour supplémentaire et il raccrocha sans écouter les explications trébuchantes de l'infirmière.

Il était si handicapé dans le monde des humains. Il faillit ne jamais trouver l'hôpital. Il tourna sans fin dans le dédale de couloirs, incapable de se souvenir des précisions qu'on lui avait fournies au téléphone, assailli par ces odeurs infernales et par un sentiment d'urgence croissant. Il se sentait tellement perdu. Il avait besoin d'elle, plus que jamais.

Et il était tombé sur cette grosse infirmière qui le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui parlait d'une voix monocorde et étrangement anesthésiante. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais quand elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui demanda s'il se sentait assez fort, il éprouva un malaise tel qu'il eut l'impression d'être paralysé. Combien de fois dans sa vie l'avait-on mis au défi d'être assez fort ? D'être le plus fort ? Il avait toujours relevé ce genre de pari. On ne posait pas ce genre de question au Prince de tous les Saïyens. Pourtant cette terrienne, qui portait toutes les apparences de la banalité, alluma une terreur indescriptible dans ses tripes. Il se tut. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait taire si radicalement, avant cette infirmière de nuit aux traits tirés et aux yeux suspicieux.

Malgré son silence, elle résolut de le guider jusqu'à une pièce où elle lui intima l'ordre de s'enrouler dans tout un tas de combinaisons grotesques, dont il n'essaya même pas de comprendre l'utilité. Il savait que s'il résistait, il ne pourrait pas la voir il savait qu'il n'était rien et ne pouvait rien ici.

Quand il fut prêt, docile et muet, déguisé de manière tout à fait ridicule, Gokû fit irruption dans la pièce. Végéta se raidit légèrement, contrarié d'être surpris dans un tel accoutrement par la pire personne qui soit. Mais Gokû n'eut même pas une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. Il avait un gobelet à la main.

- Tu es là, finalement, conclut-il seulement piteusement, Bulma m'avait demandé d'aller te chercher.

- Toi ? Tu l'as vue ? glapit Végéta, la gorge serrée.

- Ils n'arrivaient pas à te joindre, souffla Gokû, Bulma m'a fait demander.

- Pourquoi il a vu ma femme et moi non ? s'insurgea Végéta en lançant un regard accusateur à l'infirmière.

- Monsieur Briefs, calmez-vous, répliqua stoïquement l'infirmière, vous n'avez pas écouté ce que je vous ai dit ? Monsieur Son est arrivé il y a deux heures. Votre femme voulait absolument le voir.

Végéta renifla avec dédain, essayant de masquer son désappointement. Il passa devant Gokû d'un pas figé, ignorant sa mine déconfite, et attendit qu'on le mène jusqu'à Bulma.

Il tremblait et retenait son souffle en entrant dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Elle était entièrement blanche et uniquement meublée d'un lit, d'une chaise et de deux machines qui ronronnaient doucement, reliées à Bulma par un étrange enchevêtrement de fils en tout genre. Elle semblait encore plus fluette que d'habitude, perdue au milieu des draps immaculés qu'on avait remontés jusque sous ses aisselles. Il crut qu'elle dormait, mais elle releva lentement les paupières et ses prunelles parurent s'animer en le voyant. Il s'avança précautionneusement jusqu'au lit, comme s'il redoutait de déranger quelque chose. Les traits de Bulma étaient tirés mais il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Le blanc environnant faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, malgré sa pâleur. Elle étira pauvrement ses lèvres dans une tentative de sourire. Soulevant légèrement sa main, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? souffla-t-il, la gorge sèche.

- Je suis malade, Végéta, répondit-elle calmement.

Végéta se remémora vaguement les explications de l'infirmière, il y avait un problème avec le sang de Bulma. Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir, comme si elle s'apprêtait à expliquer une chose très compliquée à un très jeune enfant.

- Je vais mourir, précisa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Il jeta un regard circulaire et incrédule sur la pièce, puis sur les machines.

- Tu en rajoutes ! Ils vont te guérir avec tout ça ! aboya-t-il.

Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en secouant la tête.

- Tu vas très bien ! Tu allais très bien il y a deux jours ! Bulma ! Tu m'as encore réparé la salle de gravité la semaine dernière !

Subitement, il manqua de souffle. Son esprit refusait de le croire. Il jeta encore un œil furieux aux machines et aux tubes sur lesquels on avait branché sa femme, sur lesquels on avait osé brancher _Bulma_. Les mots lui manquaient, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit, laissant à son cerveau le soin de trouver la preuve que tout ça n'existait pas.

- C'est pas comme si c'était une première pour moi, plaisanta-t-elle à mi-voix. Je suis déjà morte une fois. Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment mais je crois que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

Il l'écoutait avec ahurissement.

- On te ressuscitera grâce au dragon, coupa-t-il fermement.

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais revenir jeune et en bonne santé et…

- Non. D'abord, souviens-toi, on ne ressuscite pas deux fois.

- Je trouverai un autre dragon, un autre foutu Namek. Ils sont si nombreux, j'en trouverai bien un pour me faire un dragon qui te ramènera...

Elle lui saisit la main et il s'interrompit.

- Et alors, Végéta ? Je vieillirai à nouveau et je mourrai encore et encore ?

- Je demanderai la vie éternelle, non… La jeunesse éternelle, répliqua-t-il.

Elle rit faiblement.

- Tu es si capricieux, mon Prince, conclut-elle avec amusement.

Il baissa la tête en serrant les dents. Elle tenait toujours sa main et enlaça lentement ses doigts dans les siens.

- Végéta, reprit-elle doucement, j'ai joué ma partie, je ne veux pas me battre contre l'ordre des choses, ça n'a pas de sens. J'ai eu une vie merveilleuse, pleine d'aventures, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien… Je t'ai eu, toi.

Il sursauta comme si elle l'avait piqué avec cette dernière simple phrase. Il se leva d'un coup et la regarda. Il commença à se débarrasser de toutes les protections que l'infirmière lui avait fait enfiler. Bulma l'observait sans surprise, sans même sembler penser à le réprimander.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu m'as emmerdé toute ta vie, tu as toujours su comment m'emmerder mais cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserai pas faire, marmonna-t-il.

Il l'enlaça et la redressa dans le lit, comme s'il comptait l'emporter avec lui. Soudainement, il suspendit son mouvement. Il l'avait soulevée à quelques centimètres du matelas, sur lequel reposaient toujours ses jambes, les draps avaient glissé et formaient un enchevêtrement de tissu autour de ses cuisses. Il la serrait contre lui, n'osant aller plus loin, tandis que certaines perfusions s'étaient détachées brutalement, allumant des voyants et des alarmes sur les machines. Bulma était trop faible pour résister, elle ne protesta même pas, essayant de lui rendre son étreinte avec le peu de force qu'elle trouvait encore en elle. Au travers de sa chemise de nuit, il sentait son corps de chiffon, si léger contre le sien.

L'emportement de Végéta était retombé net alors que son cerveau imprimait enfin, implacablement, la réalité qu'il avait obstinément rejetée. Bulma allait mourir. Elle allait mourir et elle ne reviendrait pas. Peut-être, mais peut-être seulement, la retrouverait-il dans l'autre monde. Sinon, leurs routes ne se croiseraient plus jamais.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il pleurait. Bulma ne pouvait pas le voir, le menton niché dans sa clavicule, mais elle savait qu'il pleurait. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Même elle. Elle passa doucement sa main dans son dos en geste de réconfort. L'infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Monsieur Briefs ! s'indigna-t-elle devant le spectacle des perfusions arrachées et des protections déchiquetées.

Elle tenta de l'éloigner de Bulma.

- Vous la mettez en danger ! C'est pas raisonnable ! objectait-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, insensible à ses cris et à ses misérables tentatives pour desserrer son emprise sur Bulma. Il avait calé son nez dans sa nuque et caressait ses cheveux, d'un geste incantatoire. Bulma posa sa main sur le bras de l'infirmière.

- Vous savez que ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, chuchota-t-elle, laissez-le.

L'infirmière soupira et se contenta de désactiver les alarmes incessantes des machines. Il ne l'entendit pas sortir. Juste le silence. L'odeur si caractéristique de Bulma parvenait encore un tout petit peu à rivaliser avec les puissantes émanations de médicaments. S'il enfonçait suffisamment son nez dans ses cheveux fins, il arrivait à la sentir. Il inhalait sa chaleur et cette odeur, qui se fanaient inévitablement, qui bientôt, disparaîtraient de son monde. Ses larmes se perdaient dans ses mèches et il ne cherchait même plus à lutter contre les sanglots muets qui agitaient son corps. Il ne sut combien de temps il garda Bulma contre lui, incapable de la lâcher, écoutant son cœur vaillant mais fatigué. Il avait oublié où il était.

Il reprit très progressivement ses esprits et relâcha finalement son étreinte. Il plongea ses yeux dans les prunelles vacillantes de Bulma. Elle lui souriait.

- Je suis fatiguée maintenant, souffla-t-elle, laisse-moi me reposer. Et quoiqu'il arrive, veille sur Trunks et Bra.

Il hocha la tête et la recoucha avec d'infinies précautions. Elle affichait une expression sereine, et les yeux qu'elle posait sur lui s'animaient de tout le peu de vie qui existait encore en elle. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et la recouvrit tendrement, se remémorant un geste qu'il avait eu des années auparavant, quand elle avait été malade, un geste qu'une vie auprès d'elle avait rendu naturel et instinctif, un geste dont il avait fini de s'étonner.

Quand il se redressa, il tremblait encore un peu mais ses yeux étaient secs et aucun signe extérieur ne révélait plus le déchirement en lui. Il avait machinalement repris son apparence impassible.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Quand il sortit, elle s'était endormie déjà. Il trouva Gokû dans le couloir, tenant un café tiède à la main. Il le lui tendit timidement. Végéta n'en voulait pas mais s'en empara sans réfléchir.

- Pourquoi elle t'a demandé ? grogna-t-il abruptement.

Il était en colère et Gokû paraissait le candidat idéal pour endosser toute sa fureur. Il se frotta la tête avec embarras, de ce geste si caractéristique, qui le faisait _toujours _passer pour un imbécile.

- Pour… Pour me dire au-revoir, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Le coup partit tout seul. Gokû bloqua le bras de Végéta mais le gobelet de café fut propulsé contre le mur où il explosa.

- Menteur ! glapit Végéta, tu sais même pas mentir ! T'es un crétin ! Pourquoi toi, alors qu'elle a même pas fait appeler Trunks ou Bra ?

La rage faisait trembler sa voix.

- Végéta ! Sortons ! Pas ici !

- Pourquoi pas ici ?

Gokû n'essaya pas de le raisonner, il esquiva un second coup et se jeta sur lui pour le ceinturer.

- Tu crois que j'ai jamais vu comment tu lui tournais autour ? aboya Végéta.

- Végéta, tu délires, coupa Gokû en le plaquant au sol sous les yeux médusés de deux infirmiers.

- Ah oui ? Tu viens jusqu'ici, me défier ! Jusque sur le lit de mort de _ma _femme, il faut que tu sois le premier ! hurla Végéta.

- Je t'en prie ! Arrête ! gémit Gokû qui peinait à le maintenir.

- C'est _ma _femme, tu entends ? Elle est à moi !

Végéta se débattait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était habité d'une envie féroce de tuer Gokû, une envie dont l'intensité n'avait plus été aussi vive depuis des années. Il n'était même plus sûr que cette rage en lui avait vraiment un rapport avec ses soupçons soudains sur son attirance pour Bulma. Il dégagea l'un de ses poignets que Gokû avait immobilisé et tenta de lui décocher un nouveau coup de poing qu'il para de justesse.

- Végéta, c'est mon amie aussi ! protesta Gokû.

Végéta parvint à le mettre à terre et, au moment où il se jetait sur lui, la voix monocorde de la grosse infirmière se fit subitement entendre.

- Monsieur Briefs !

Elle n'avait pas parlé fort mais son ton était autoritaire. Cette voix, qui avait eu sur lui un effet si étrange quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital, suffit à le stopper net dans son élan vers son adversaire. Il se retourna, le visage défiguré par la haine et la colère, et fixa l'infirmière stoïque, debout au milieu du couloir. Elle soupira et secoua lentement la tête.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur Briefs. Votre femme vient de partir.

Il se figea, le poing encore levé et se tourna vers Gokû, pour l'interroger du regard, pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris. La mine sombre de l'autre saïyen ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le sens des paroles qu'on venait de prononcer. Instinctivement, il releva un peu plus son poing, comme s'il avait l'intention de poursuivre son attaque. Gokû baissa la tête, renonçant à se défendre.

- C'était mon amie aussi, répéta-t-il simplement sur un ton plaintif.

Son intonation pleurnicharde, sa posture pathétique, allumèrent un mépris profond dans l'esprit de Végéta. A cet instant, il aurait pu le battre à mort sans qu'il lève le petit doigt. Il n'était plus le plus fort, le plus puissant, comme il l'avait toujours été. Végéta remarqua les larmes qui gouttaient sur le sol au-dessous de lui. Tout à coup, il n'y eut plus de colère, Végéta n'avait plus envie. Il n'avait plus envie de battre Gokû, il n'avait plus envie de composer avec ces misérables humains qui n'avaient pas été foutus de sauver sa femme. Il se releva d'un mouvement résolu.

Il fit face à l'infirmière qui s'était tue et l'observait avec un calme infini.

- Monsieur Briefs, voulez-vous la voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Végéta ne répondit pas et traversa le couloir d'un pas militaire jusqu'à la fenêtre, en prenant soin de bousculer cette affreuse bonne femme. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir la vitre et s'envola en démolissant consciencieusement la plus grande partie du mur.

Il avait haï les terriens à ce moment-là. Ces imbéciles qui ne savaient décidément rien faire, ni se battre, ni réfléchir pour empêcher les gens de mourir. Bulma avait été décidément bien la seule à apporter quelque chose à cette race de dégénérés.

Il avait tout simplement regagné la Capsule et, les jours qui suivirent, il s'appliqua à suivre sa routine. Il s'interdisait de penser à cette nuit si terrible. La voisine avait tenté de venir sonner à la porte, il avait su la terroriser suffisamment pour que personne d'autres ne tente plus ce genre d'approches. Il arracha également les fils du téléphone qui ne cessaient de résonner dans la maison.

Trunks était finalement apparu. Il l'avait trouvé en sortant de la salle de gravité.

- Tu veux quelque chose, fils ? avait-il juste demandé.

Trunks le fixait avec des yeux sombres.

- On enterre Maman demain, annonça simplement le jeune homme.

Végéta fronça les sourcils.

- Et alors ? C'est vos salamaleks, ça ne me regarde pas, cracha Végéta.

Trunks avait soupiré douloureusement.

- Bra est effondrée, Papa. Tu ne veux pas la voir ?

Végéta avait tressailli en entendant le nom de sa fille. Il serra les dents et se détourna de Trunks pour verrouiller la salle.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour elle, grommela-t-il. Je ne sais pas faire ça.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ? s'exclama Trunks, nous aussi, on a de la peine !

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Végéta le fusilla du regard.

- Trunks, j'avais six ans quand j'ai perdu ma mère. Personne ne m'a jamais consolé et j'avais même pas le droit de pleurer, comment veux-tu que j'aie la moindre idée de ce qui soulagerait ta sœur ? Ou toi ?

- Il suffirait de te laisser aller… Pour une fois, répliqua Trunks d'une voix sourde.

La mine de Végéta se renfrogna un peu plus et il rabattit sèchement le cache de l'alarme, avant de s'éloigner de son fils pour se diriger vers la maison. Trunks le suivit avec insistance.

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être toujours aussi froid, aussi distant ! Personne ne te juge plus à cette minute ! reprit-il.

- Tu ne comprends rien, je n'ai jamais été obligé à rien, Trunks. Je _suis _comme ça.

Trunks le poursuivit jusque dans la cuisine.

- Tu n'étais pas comme ça avec Maman ! s'écria-t-il.

Végéta s'immobilisa. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le frigo et suspendit son geste. Il tournait le dos à son fils mais Trunks dut ressentir sa colère car il recula prudemment d'un pas. Végéta se retourna et s'aperçut que Trunks, malgré son mouvement de recul, paraissait déterminé à poursuivre sa discussion. _Comme sa mère._

- Justement, elle est morte, grinça Végéta, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Trunks ? Que je te dise que j'étais comme ça avec elle parce que je l'aimais ? Je l'aimais. Cette bonne femme m'a rendu dingue, mais elle est partie. Elle est partie et elle ne reviendra pas. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à dire ?

Trunks s'avança vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Végéta avait conscience que son attitude le blessait et que, certainement, il blessait Bra, mais son esprit n'était pas capable d'autre chose à cet instant.

- Et nous ? murmura Trunks dans un souffle.

Il avait à peine osé formuler la question. Pourtant Végéta ne put s'empêcher de sentir toute sa colère se noyer dans le regard douloureux de son fils. Il serra les lèvres.

- Vous aussi, je vous aime, Trunks mais… Je ne sais pas faire ça. La compassion. Je savais le faire quand elle me guidait, c'est elle qui m'a appris. Elle n'est plus là.

Trunks baissa la tête avec tristesse, immobile, devant son père. Végéta empoigna son bras doucement.

- Dis à ta sœur que je serais toujours là pour vous, j'ai promis à votre mère de veiller sur vous mais tu sais qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne peux rien. Même si c'est difficile à comprendre pour vous, je sais que vous savez.

Trunks dégagea subitement son bras avec vivacité et quitta la maison en claquant la porte. Végéta soupira, il se sentait si décalé sans Bulma.

Il joua ce jeu étrange de faire semblant de l'attendre pendant un mois. Personne n'osait venir le voir. Seule Bra était passée, et ça avait été terrible. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère que Végéta fut soulagé de son départ. Il n'y avait pas eu de dispute, comme avec Trunks. Elle venait prendre de ses nouvelles et avait rempli le garde-manger. Bra avait été une enfant pourrie, Végéta ne pouvait pas le nier. Lui-même avait toléré tellement de choses de sa part, il avait si souvent cédé à ses caprices, totalement incapable de résister à la moindre trace de déception dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle lui ressemblait en réalité, égocentrique et autoritaire, même si ses méthodes se rapprochaient plus de celles de Bulma. Bra était tout ça, mais avec son père, Bra était différente. Elle devenait protectrice et soucieuse de lui, presque obéissante, pourvu que ça lui fasse plaisir. De son côté, il acceptait même ses manies de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser sans raison, comme quand elle était enfant. Il avait toujours formé un couple curieux avec sa fille. Mais après la mort de Bulma, tout ça lui était devenu insupportable. Il n'avait pas osé la renvoyer aussi durement qu'il l'avait fait avec Trunks, mais il lui avait fait très vite comprendre que sa présence l'incommodait et elle était partie. Il lui avait certainement fait de la peine. _Encore_.

Et il avait repris son manège, comme si Bulma était simplement en voyage. Il n'avait même pas décroché ses petites notes dans la cuisine et il les remettait même consciencieusement à leurs places quand elles tombaient. Il ne savait pas combien de temps tout ça aurait pu durer.

Mais un soir, la salle de gravité tomba complètement en panne. Il ne savait plus comment faire. Il aurait pu appeler quelqu'un de la Capsule, un ingénieur qui aurait pu réparer sans difficulté. Mais ça lui paraissait quasiment blasphématoire. Bulma savait faire ça si vite, si bien, les yeux fermés. Il était au milieu de la salle, réfléchissant intensément à la situation quand Gokû arriva. Végéta haussa les sourcils en reconnaissant sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Kakarott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Végéta.

- Ça fait des années que tu ne m'as plus appelé comme ça, remarqua Gokû.

- La salle de gravité ne fonctionne plus, expliqua Végéta, sans relever la réflexion.

Gokû entra dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches d'un pas nonchalant.

- Qui va réparer ? demanda-t-il.

Végéta fronça les sourcils. C'était précisément la question qu'il retournait dans sa tête depuis une heure.

- Pas Bulma, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Gokû.

- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom, comme ça ? grinça Végéta.

- Bulma ? Pourquoi ne pas parler de Bulma ?

- Tais-toi, Kakarott, je t'assomme si tu dis encore un mot.

- Vraiment ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça changera ? ça la fera pas revenir.

Végéta leva son poing d'un air menaçant. Gokû le regardait avec une certaine tristesse mais surtout une ferme détermination. Il soupira.

- Tout ne se résout pas toujours en levant le poing, Végéta. Tu le sais, non ?

Végéta serra les dents devant la logique implacable qu'on venait de lui mettre sous le nez. Il baissa son poing.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Gokû ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? grogna-t-il.

- Bulma est morte.

- Je sais ça, rugit Végéta, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande !

- Tu le sais ? Alors pourquoi tu te demandes qui va réparer la salle de gravité ? Tu sais que ça ne peut plus être qu'un employé de la Capsule.

- La ferme !

- Et pourquoi, tu gardes toutes les petites notices punaisées dans la cuisine ?

Végéta pinça les lèvres et baissa la tête en contenant un soupir d'exaspération. Gokû s'avança jusqu'à lui.

- Et pourquoi tu ne supportes plus de voir ta propre fille ?

- Tu vas trop loin, je vais t'exploser la tête ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! siffla Végéta.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

- J'aimerais le savoir.

Gokû le saisit par les épaules. Le geste tétanisa Végéta qui releva aussitôt la tête et eut un réflexe de recul. Mais avant qu'il puisse se défaire de sa griffe, Gokû se pencha à son oreille.

- Parce que Bulma me l'a demandé, chuchota-t-il, elle avait peur que tu réagisses exactement comme tu es en train de le faire. Que tu te replies sur toi-même, et surtout, que tu redeviennes le saïyen sauvage et dur que tu étais avant. C'est pour ça qu'elle a voulu me voir à l'hôpital. Elle a pensé que je serai la meilleure personne pour veiller sur toi.

Il avait parlé à voix basse et ses paroles sonnaient comme un froissement à l'oreille de Végéta. Il se sentit paralysé par la révélation, pétrifié malgré la proximité de Gokû qui l'insupportait en temps normal. Il put tout juste tourner les yeux vers l'autre saïyen. Gokû planta ses yeux graves dans les siens et lui sourit.

- Elle est morte. Mais elle te connaissait si bien.

Sans qu'il put l'empêcher, Végéta sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il tomba à genoux. Gokû s'écarta de lui et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Si tu as envie d'un petit combat pour te dérouiller, tu sais où me trouver, ajouta-t-il simplement.

Végéta l'entendit quitter la salle silencieusement. Cette salle inutile, hors d'usage, si pleine de souvenirs qui étaient une partie de sa vie. Bulma avait su que Gokû était le seul qui pouvait le raccrocher à la réalité et à la vie après son départ. Elle voulait qu'il continue à vivre le moins malheureusement possible et elle avait eu peur que ses blessures, qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à soigner, ne s'ouvrent à nouveau avec sa mort. Elle avait été si maline, jusqu'à la dernière minute de leur histoire.

Végéta quitta la Capsule mais pas la Terre. Il avait promis de veiller sur ses enfants. Il s'installa évidemment dans une région isolée du globe, à une distance raisonnable de chacun d'eux. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire en attendant son tour, tenter de gagner sa chance de la rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Il savait qu'il avait de nombreux pêchers à racheter et, pour ça, il devait s'efforcer de se souvenir et de mettre en pratique tout ce qu'elle lui avait enseigné. Et ainsi, il réalisait chaque jour à quel point cette foutue bonne femme l'avait changé et avait donné de la couleur à sa sombre existence.

* * *

**And this is the end. **

**Et pour rendre à César, ce qui appartient à César, sachez que la théorie des personnalités et des couleurs existe vraiment et que je dois l'inspiration à un pote qui m'a fait suer des semaines avec cette connerie et qui y croit dur comme fer. Comme quoi... **

**En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire un peu bizarre de ce couple pas si bizarre finalement. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, y compris si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ma version un peu brute du Prince. Merci tout spécialement les supporters d'une fics à l'autre, même ceux qui ne se seraient pas manifesté. **


End file.
